Heirs of Earth
by HistorianoftheKais
Summary: Mamoru was not the only survivor from the Earth Kingdom. Another powerful lord has emerged through the wheel of reincarnation and he is not about to let the Earth Kingdom's memory be tarnished by leaving the monster fighting to the Sailor Senshi.
1. Chapter 1

"Lord Stangmar, we have reports of 70,000 youma approaching the city from the south side!"

"Launch the Null-magic gas from main defensive grid. Have Jade Guardian battalions 1-5 go to fight the youmas. I want battalions 6 and 7 held in reserve incase we get attacked on a second front. Have the Dragonzord prepped for me in two minutes!"

"Sir, we're getting reports from the Zord cage, someone has hacked into the Zord's system and activated its self destruct device. We can't override it and its set to detonate in 10 minutes!"

"Keep your calm soldier. Prep the launch rail to send the Dragonzord into the sea. Have all the mages begin transporting the citizens to safety. I want the city shield lowered for transport. The 6th battalion will guard the mages. Where the hell are the reinforcements from Atlantis?"

Suddenly, the speaker was assaulted by horrible scenes of brutality. People were running through the streets in terror as monsters chased after them. Soldiers trying to protect the people were blown apart even as they fought to their last breath. The images shifted and suddenly he was in the middle of a field surrounded by the monsters. The sword in his hand was drenched in monster blood and his armor was badly damaged. As a mushroom cloud formed in the distance, the unknown person was stabbed through the stomach. Falling into a field of mutilated corpses, the speaker gasped out in rage, "Was she worth this Endymion?"

Ranma let loose a blood curdling scream of terror as he bolted awake on his futon. The martial artist's face was white with terror as he tried to catch his breath. Ranma's hands were shaking in terror even as he tried to will them to be steady. "It was just a nightmare; real men aren't frightened by dreams. It was just a nightmare; real men aren't frightened by dreams. It was just a nightmare-"

The young Saotome didn't get a chance to finish his mantra as Genma came barreling through the door like an angry bear. "What's with all of the noise boy? Don't you realize how disrespectful it is to interrupt your father's sleep?"

Very quickly, Ranma shot back at Genma. "Sure I realize its disrespectful Pops. However, it's not like I can stop the kami from turning my dreams into a warzone. Show me how to go threw World War III in my head without screaming and I'll gladly keep quiet."

A small frown appeared on Genma's face and his eyes shifted to hint at concern. "Don't tell me it was that it was one of those dreams again Ranma." Ever since that stupid Neko-ken debacle the boy had routinely suffered from nightmares of being in battle. At first, Genma had merely told Ranma to just go back to sleep. But, the dreams kept on returning and they honestly scared Genma when Ranma finally talked about them several years ago. These nightmares honestly made the stories Genma's father told about his experiences in WWII seem like bedtime stories.

Ranma clenched his fists finally managing to stop shaking. "Yah Pops, it was one of those. In fact, it was the dream where I die."

Genma sighed and then quickly replied, "Look Ranma, why don't you go do some katas to clear your head. After that, get yourself some breakfast and relax a bit. You've got that match with Ryoga later today and I don't want it said that my son was beaten because he couldn't get a good night's rest!" The last part of Genma's speech was said in a gruff manner to hide his concern and then he went back to bed.

Once Genma had left the room, Ranma headed to the apartment deck and started a light kata. It took several of them before Ranma was able to fully clear his head. Although the dreams were old and familiar to him, they always felt brand new. Even worse, the dreams were coming more frequently and with more details than they had in the past. Why was this happening to him?

* * *

><p>Haruka was gulping down on her water bottle in the parking lot sitting next to Ranma as Michiru walked onto the lot. She turned her head to look at Michiru and smiled, "Hey there Michiru! I'm so glad you could join us."<p>

Michiru sighed and replied, "If it wasn't for the fact that Ranma is leaving after this little match of his I wouldn't be here." The elegant musician then turned to Ranma and asked, "Tell me again Ranma, why did you agree to this juvenile match again?"

Ranma shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Do you want the real reason or the heroic sounding reason?"

"Give me the truth Ranma."

"Alright, Ryoga challenged me because I always got the good bread at lunch time and he thinks that he should have gotten it a few times. As a student of Anything Goes, I'm not supposed to turn down any martial arts challenge I'm given so here I am."

Michiru looked up at the sky in playful exasperation and dramatically said, "Why oh why do I put up with your juvenile and uncivilized ways Ranma?"

Ranma turned towards Haruka and loudly whispered, "What is she talking about Haruka?"

Unable to help herself, Haruka snorted and then started laughing. Haruka was holding her sides as she tried to reign in her laughter. "Alright you two, knock off the princess and the savage act will you?"

Both teens nodded their heads as smiles appeared on their faces. Michiru quickly sat down next to Haruka and rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. Ranma returned to meditate while waiting for Ryoga to show up. There was a small frown on his face that wasn't there when Michiru arrived. Her arrival reminded Ranma that he and his father were soon going to be leaving for China.

Traveling around didn't use to bother Ranma. After all, it was like being on an adventure always looking for the next place to learn a new technique. The father son duo had been staying at their current apartment for six months while Genma got Ranma far enough ahead in his schoolwork to not get in trouble for the extended vacation to China. While it gave Genma a chance to sort everything out, it gave Ranma the unexpected opportunity to make some friends.

Ranma had made friends with Haruka first after he discovered that she was a girl. The only reason she was attending an all-boys school was because of a dare her cousins had given her. He had helped cover for her so her gender wasn't discovered at school and their friendship grew from there. Shortly after that, Ranma had become friends with Michiru through Haruka. Both Ranma and Michiru respected each other's dedication to their respective arts. That Michiru had been willing to iron out some of Ranma's social ignorance and Ranma's acceptance of her and Haruka's relationship turned that respect into a genuine friendship.

The trio began chatting about various future plans of theirs as they waited for Ryoga to show up. After about two hours of talking, Genma arrived on the scene. The older Saotome glanced around and scowled. "Ranma, where is that Ryoga kid you said was going to challenge you now? I didn't delay our trip just so you can hang around with your buddy from school and his girlfriend."

A tick mark appeared on Ranma's face as he had just been talking to Haruka about motorcycles when his father butted in. "Look Pops, this is lost boy Ryoga we're talking about. He's almost never on time because he can get lost in a room with one door and no windows. Give him some time or he'll do something crazy like follow us to China to hold the match."

Genma crossed his arms across his chest and his face took on a look of disgust. "If a man issues a challenge he should show up on time. If Ryoga's not here then you win by forfeit Ranma. Let's go and pack!"

Michiru politely coughed to get Genma's attention. "Sir, isn't the honorable thing for a man to do when he knows that someone has a disability is to give reasonable accommodations for the disability?"

Genma nodded his head agreey with what Michiru was saying. "Yes, that's true. But what is the point girl?"

"My point, sir, is that Ryoga is disabled in that he has a preexisting condition which makes it very difficult if not impossible for him to arrive anywhere on time. Even if Ryoga left early, which is likely given that he wanted to be here for this match, it was highly probably that he would be unable to get here in time. As that is the case, isn't waiting the honorable thing for Ranma to do? Surely an hour or two delay will not impede your travel plans too much, but will allow your son to both show he accepted the challenge and was willing to meet the needs of his challenger at great inconvenience to himself."

The older martial artist blinked his eyes for a few seconds and then dumbly nodded his head. How had she boxed him into this corner? If he dragged Ranma away it would look dishonorable and if he waited then Ranma would miss valuable training time. Finally, Genma huffed and said, "Alright, we'll wait one hour. If Ryoga hasn't shown up by then Ranma wins by forfeit and you'll have to inform him."

Haruka smirked and quickly answered for Michiru. "Don't worry Mr. S, if Ryoga doesn't show up I'll be sure to rub it in his face the next time he shows his mug in school." This proclamation seemed to placate Genma. To pass the time, the trio continued to talk. However, Genma was left completely out of the loop because the three were speaking Mandarin. Last month Michiru had pointed out how dumb it would be to go to China without being able to speak Chinese so the trio started taking Chinese lessons to prepare Ranma.

Soon enough, the hour came and went without Ryoga showing up. Ranma knew that his father wouldn't budge on another extension. He turned to his friends and smiled. "It's been great being your friend. If it's humanly possible I'll meet up with you two again once I get back from China and I'll try to write while I'm gone."

Haruka gave Ranma a big hug and then lightly hit the boy on the shoulder. "You'd better write mister or I'll track you down and pound you."

Michiru leaned forward and gave Ranma a quick kiss on the cheek. "Take care Ranma and try not to get into too much trouble. Remember to use your brain before your ego starts talking or you'll never have a moment's peace since Haruka and I won't be there to bail you out of trouble."

* * *

><p>An angry red head stared at a panda in disbelief and started muttering to herself. "I can't believe this. How could Pops take us to those springs after I told him about the warnings? What part of 'Training ground is no longer used because the springs are cursed; only a complete dumbass would train here," did he not understand? Ranma had wanted to avoid the training grounds, but his father had surprised him and thrown him into the middle of the springs. Genma managed to knock him into the spring of drowned girl as he tried to get out of the training ground. At least Ranma had the satisfaction of sending the bozo into the spring of drowned panda as well.<p>

Luckily, the Jusenkyo guide had quickly arrived and explained how the curses worked. He had then offered to take Ranma and Genma to a nearby village whose villagers could help them get use to the curse. Unfortunately, a freak storm had activated the curses. Even worse, Genma had immediately spotted a table loaded with food and began to chow down. Ranma had spotted the sign saying "winner's feast" and knew that this was just going to get worse.

Ranma quickly turned her head to see an enraged Shampoo storm towards her with a growing group of angry women. Shampoo yelled out. "That's my prize! Why are you letting your pet eat my food foreigner? Don't you realize how rude that is?"

It was times like these that Ranma was eternally grateful to have meet Michiru and her etiquette lessons. Ranma quickly bowed her head and replied in broken Chinese. "Not pet, is stupid cursed Dad. Please neuter-, er, beat him. How can Ranma repay you?"

Shampoo didn't need a second invitation. She whipped out her bonbori and slammed it into Genma's head. Genma was too busy stuffing his face to realize the danger he was in and quickly got an express ticket to dream land. Shampoo gave Genma a couple good whacks and then passed her bonbori around so that the other women in the crowd could play whack the moron.

With her father going from black and white to black and blue, Ranma sighed and wondered how she was going to get out of this mess. Her answer came as Shampoo walked over to Ranma and then motioned with her head for the cursed red head to follow her. As they walked Shampoo said, "The village elders will decide how you can repay this insult. You're likely to get off easy since you didn't touch any of the food. Your father on the other hand will get a much harsher punishment. How did such a rude man father such a smart daughter?"

Ranma chuckled and replied, "This Ranma's curse. Ranma born a boy."

The newly crowned Amazonian champion stopped in her tracks, looked at Ranma, turned to look at Genma, and then looked back at Ranma. She then sighed and said, "You must get it from your mother." Shampoo then continued leading Ranma towards the elders' building. The duo was briefly stopped by a guard who let them through once Shampoo explained the situation.

Now, Ranma had only found out that the village of Heroic Warrior Women, or the Amazon Village as some of the locals dubbed it, existed only an hour ago. Thus, he didn't really have much in the way of preconceived ideas on how their council of elders would be set up. The council itself was extremely simple: there were twelve councilors and one matriarch who functioned as the first among equals and the leader of the group. To Ranma's surprise, six of the councilors were men.

Cologne looked up in surprise as her great-granddaughter entered the room with a stranger. She quickly looked at the matriarch who nodded her head in agreement. With the matriarch's permission, Cologne spoke up. "Why have you come to us with this stranger, my great-granddaughter?"

Shampoo bowed to the matriarch and then to her great-grandmother. "This stranger is part of an incident that has just occurred in this village. A panda was eating the winner's feast. This stranger claims that the panda is her father under a Jusenkyo curse. Furthermore, she claims that she herself is currently under a Jusenkyo curse and would like to make restitution for his father's mistake. I brought this stranger here so that you could decide on a fair restitution."

One of the male councilors picked up his tea cup, heated it up with his ki, and then tossed it on Ranma reversing the curse. That elder smirked and said with a chuckle, "So far Shampoo's story checks out." A round of chuckles quickly passed through the elders and then subsided. They then rapidly began to ask questions concerning the details of the situation. Cologne quickly ended up fielding most of the questions with Ranma since she could speak Japanese.

Soon enough, the elders reached their decision. Cologne was chosen to speak on behalf of the elders. "Ranma Saotome, it is our opinion that your father carries most of the blame for this incident and thus he shall work in the fields for three months to replay the food he stole. However, it is our opinion that you did not do enough to stop your father in his stupidity. Thus, you yourself will work in the fields for one week in repentance. In addition, you will remain in your cursed form for this week. This should help you to both learn more about your new cursed form and also serve as a reminder about what happens when you do not act correctly."

* * *

><p>"Oh the shame, what did I do to deserve such a dishonorable son that he won't help his poor father escape from slavery."<p>

"Shut up Pops, you're embarrassing yourself. You've got two more months before your community service ends. Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'don't do the crime if you can't pay the time?' What did you think would happen when you ate all that food? Besides, losing all that weight has really helped you out!"

The Saotomes were currently in one of the many fields surrounding the Amazon village. Off to the side a bit, Shampoo who was serving as Genma's parole officer was observing the duo as they worked in the fields. Ranma's sentence had ended a while ago, but he still worked in the fields in exchange for the right to use some of the training fields around the village.

Genma snorted and got back to work. The longer they stayed here in this backwater village, the longer it would be until they could get back to Japan. Genma really wanted to be back home so that he could reminisce with his old buddy Soun. That, and introduce Ranma to his buddy's daughters.

Shampoo called out, "Hey Ranma, Great-grandmother says that you can enter the inter-village tournament for the region next month. Apparently, the committee in charge of the tournament wants to see how your style stands up against the local styles."

Ranma turned around to face Shampoo and nodded his head. "That sounds great. I'll be glad to enter." He then returned to plowing the field with his hands. It was an idea that Ranma got out of a manga and he had to say that it was working.

A low pitch horn suddenly started going off causing Shampoo to whip her head towards the village. "That's the emergency horn!" She then turned to the Saotomes and explained. "The village must be under attack as that horn only goes off if we're being invaded! We must hurry to get inside the village walls before the gates are shut!" Shampoo then bolted for the village.

Genma quickly threw down his hoe and said, "Let's not involve ourselves in this local affair son. It's time that we started heading home." The elder Saotome turned around and saw Ranma running after Shampoo towards the village. Genma's eyes buldge out and he shouted, "What do you think you're doing boy?"

Ranma turned around so that he was running backwards. "If the village is being attacked then that means there'll be invaders swarming this area. The safest place I can think of is behind the village walls. At least there we'll have the Amazon warriors to help cover our sides. Besides, all our stuff is in the village!"

Genma blinked his eyes and then muttered, "I can't believe the boy was right and I was wrong. That's a very good point." He quickly high tailed it to the village and barely made it inside the walls before they closed the village gates.

Shampoo quickly moved towards the meeting grounds where Cologne was assembling the Amazons. Ranma and Genma followed her because they didn't have a better idea of what they should do. Cologne shouted explanations rapidly. "10 minutes ago, a magical portal opened up around Jusenkyo. It's possible that the vortex is feeding off of the magical energies of the cursed springs, but that's not relevant at the moment. What is relevant is that creatures resembling demons are coming out of the portal. They killed the guide and our observers were only barely able to escape with their lives and the life of the guide's daughter. These monsters are heading this way and should be at the gates in a few minutes."

"All journeymen warriors are to take a crossbow and report to the walls. First level Ki adepts are go to the towers to help heat up the tar. unblooded second level Ki adepts are to be positioned equally at the four gates to hold off any breakthroughs. Blooded second level Ki adepts will be held in reserve in the center of the village. All second level ki adepts with appropriate weapons skills are to grab an AK-47 from the armory. Don't waste your ki if a bullet will do; we have villagers' lives at stake here."

The assembled amazons quickly left to do their assigned tasks leaving Cologne alone with the Saotomes. Cologne turned her head and snapped, "What is it boy?"

Ranma looked into her eye and replied, "I want to help. Where can I lend you all a hand?"

Cologne looked into Ranma's eyes for a few seconds searching for the truth of his words and then smiled. She reached into a hidden weapons pocket and pulled out a crossbow. This crossbow was a repeating crossbow that was as large as a European heavy siege crossbow. "Here you go boy, an Amazon Crossbow. It requires a great deal of upper body strength, the kind that normally requires ki muscle enhancement, which is why this baby isn't widely used. Just point it in the general direction of the enemy and fire. You can get a quiver of bolts on the west wall and try to hit the monsters a couple of times while you're getting the hang of it."

Ranma took the crossbow and bowed his head. He then raced through the village towards the wall. One of the guards gave Ranma a funny look and then handed him a quiver. Ranma grabbed the quiver and rushed to an opening in the line of defenders. Following the others' examples, Ranma loaded his crossbow and waited for the youma to appear.

The youma appeared over the horizon and quickly rushed towards the village. Ranma shivered for a second realizing that these were the same monsters from his dreams. Regaining his cool, Ranma carefully aimed his crossbow and waited for the order to fire. The Amazon in charge of the wall quickly gave the order to fire causing volley after volley of bolts to sail towards the youma.

Dozens of youma fell to the ground pierced by the steel bolts. The downed youma soon rose again and continued to march towards the walls of the village causing many of the younger Amazons to shiver in fear. Ranma frowned as a lecture that he had never heard before popped into his mind. "Youma have no weak spots to target. Unlike humans, they are a dark astral species that has the ability to physically manifest their consciousness bring them into this dimension. This manifestation is extremely energy intensive which why youma are notorious with draining ki: they need the energy to maintain their manifestations until they can return to their native realm. Normal weapons are ineffective against them. If you find yourself facing a youma and cannot use magic then your only option is to stab them with pure iron and run. This element causes the youma expend far more power to maintain their form and will soon kill them."

Ranma quickly noticed that the youma who had been hit were pulling out the bolts and that their bodies looked sickly around the puncture wounds. He fired off several more bolts and then frowned as that lecture he had never heard before returned to his mind. "Iron alloys are useful in slowing youma down. However, the other elements that makes these alloys so useful for other purposes greatly weakens iron's anti-youma properties"

Shaking his head, Ranma tried to clear his head as he loaded more bolts into the crossbow's cartage. The youma used the reload period to reach the wall only to have cauldrons of boiling tar poured onto them. Many amazons started to turn green as they watched the tar dissolve through the screaming youma. Once the last of the tar passed through the youmas, they stopped screaming and let out a roar of hatred.

"No, it's happening again." Ranma whispered in shock. He stood frozen in terror as the youma began to blast through the walls. The crossbow fell from Ranma's hands as he numbly watched the youma tear through the Amazons. It was just like his dream, these monsters attack and then turned the city into a grave yard.

The only thing that shook Ranma out of his shock was the sound of a young woman's shriek. Ranma whipped his head around and saw that part of a watchtower was going to fall on an Amazonian crossbow woman. Not thinking at all, Ranma leaped off of the wall, rolled as he hit the ground, and used his momentum to shove the Amazon out of the way. Ranma was barely able to get the Amazon out of immediate danger when the failing debris hit him.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Ranma muttered to himself as he stared out into a dark and empty expanse. This didn't make any sense; the last thing he remembered was getting hit by the side of a watchtower as those youmas attack the Amazon village. How did he end up here?<p>

A neigh caused Ranma to whip his head around and watch as a figure riding a skeleton horse slowly emerged from the darkness. The figure slowly had the horse walk closer to Ranma allowing the teen to see his face. Although the figure's face was deathly white, Ranma immediately recognized it. On impulse he whispered out, "Father."

Immediately afterward, Ranma smacked his forehead and gave his head a shake. "What the hell am I saying? You're not Pops, but why I have the sudden need to call you father? This isn't making any sense!"

The figure chuckled and said, "Of course it's not making any sense. These sorts of things never make any sense Stangmar."

"My name is Ranma Saotome and not Stangmar of Tir na nOg. I don't know who you think I am, but you've obviously got the wrong person."

To Ranma's surprise, the figure laughed and replied, "Oh I am quite certain that you are indeed Stangmar. I never mentioned Tir na nOg, but you were able to remember our lands just the same."

Ranma's eyes widened in shock as this stranger, from whom he felt the strange urge to call father, was correct. He then gulped and asked, "Does this have something to do with those nightmares of mine?"

The man nodded his head. "This has everything to do with those dreams. You see, they are not dreams. They are your memories."

"Bullshit! I never saw a Youma before in my life until today!" Ranma would have continued to rant, but something caught his eyes. His feet were losing color. Already his toes were as pale as the strange familiar man's face.

The man also glanced at Ranma's feet and scowled. "Listen son, you don't have time argue with me. Just in case you've forgotten, your body is currently crushed under a bunch of rubble! This place is the border region between the living and the dead. You ended up here because your soul is too damn stubborn to pass on without a fight. However, your will to survive can only last you so long and if you don't listen to what I have to say you'll die."

Ranma snapped to attention as his companion dismounted. The man walked over to Ranma and then continued. "Now that I've gotten your attention, I'd like to explain why I'm here. The leaders of the death realms have sent me here to try and bring you back to life. We know that the forces behind the youma are going to conduct a massive attack on the Earth with that village you were in being the opening act. Such an attack could really crowd the death realms if we suddenly have to put up with 6 billion more souls. You soul has a tenuous connection to a great source of power. Such power can revive you and possibly prevent the destruction of life on Earth; as such it can save our existing space so you've got to live."

Blinking his eyes, Ranma tried to wrap his brain around what Burai told him. Suddenly, Ranma's eyes narrowed and he asked. "You're Burai of Tir na nOg. I don't know how I know, but I know that is your name."

Burai nodded his head. "You're correct boy. In this realm the boundaries of the soul are weakened allowing one to remember things from their past lives. Your soul's boundaries were weakened a long time ago causing you to remember those nightmares because your soul clung so tightly to your past life's death. This is rather fortunate for us because your obsession with your death allowed you to keep a connection to the power that can save you. If you hadn't, your connection would have faded when your past life ended just like the connections the other Prince-Electors held."

Ranma was about to speak, but Burai cut him off. "The connection I speak of is to the Power Grid, the mystical core of Earth. Your previous incarnation Stangmar had this connection as a Prince-Elector of the Earth Kingdom so that he could become a Ranger; our champions to stand equal to the Senshi of the Silver Millennium. If you can fully reestablish your connection to the Power Grid, you'll be able to live and become a Ranger. Doing so would give you the power to protect everyone from those traitors attacking the village you are in."


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma stared at Burai in confusion. What was a ranger or a senshi? Part of Ranma wanted to dismiss Burai and everything he said as a delusion. At the same time, another part of him just knew he was telling the true. Ranma tried to gather his thoughts and instead blurted out. "What do I do to connect with the Power Grid?"

Burai sighed and said, "Before anything else, I just want to explain something to you. Trying to fully reestablish your connection to the Power Grid is extremely dangerous. You can easily end up insane and dead or have your soul torn apart. Are you still willing to go through with this?"

For a split second, Ranma cringed at the thought of going insane. Quickly afterwards he sighed in acceptance. Going insane was a small price to pay for the chance to save everyone. "The path of a martial artist is fraught with peril. What do we need to do to reestablish the connection?"

A small smile appeared on Burai's face as he moved even closer to Ranma. The old spirit couldn't help but admire the young man's resolve and courage. "I'll start this process by speeding up the breakdown in your soul's barriers so that your residual connection to the Power Grid can be accessed. Once this is done, I'll need to force your remaining power into the connection in order to rebuild your connection to the Power Grid. If this happens you'll regain the ability to be a ranger and your body will be healed from the initial outflow of magical power. If I fail, you die. All you need to do is try to not go insane."

Ranma looked Burai in the eye and firmly said, "Do it." Burai nodded his head and then plunged his hands into Ranma's chest.

-Flash-

A teenage Stangmar stood in a field watching as a little girl cheerfully picked flowers. The girl sang nursery rhymes as a bouquet of flowers formed in her little hands. Once the girl had enough flowers, she ran towards Stangmar. "Big brother, look at all the flowers I found. Aren't they pretty?"

Stangmar patted the girl on the head and smiled. "They're very lovely Beryl; do you want me to help you make a crown out of them?"

Beryl gasped in surprise and then looked up at Stangmar with big starry eyes. "Could you please big brother?"

-Flash-

A slightly older Stangmar was kneeling before the bed where Burai was lying. "Isn't there anything we can do father? Can't we get the king to open up contact with the Silver Millennium for the antidote? We're not at war anymore so surely we can press them to give up the antidote."

Burai opened his eyes and weakly smiled. "Oh my son, if only things were that simple. King Eurystheus is probably happy that I'm about to die. Soon I'll no longer be around to weaken his power among the Electorate. As for the Silver Millennium, I'm sure their queen wouldn't mind handing over an antidote if such a thing exists. However, forces in her court would keep her from helping 'Bloody Burai'.

Tears flowed down Stangmar's face. "But I need you father! I can barely handle my duties as Archduke of Avalon. How can I possibly hope to be the Prince-Elector of Tir na nOg without your advice? What of Beryl? How can I tell my little sister that her father will soon be dead?"

Burai slowly placed his withered hand on Stangmar's shoulder. "You'll be a good Prince-Elector my son as long as you concern yourself first with the people. It's been twenty years since I caught this poison. I've been lucky that The Power has sustained me for so long that I could have you and Beryl. As for informing Beryl, just image what those retainers felt when they had to tell so many of the current senshi that I killed their mothers.

-Flash-

Stangmar stood before eight of the most powerful men in the Earth Kingdom. He was in the Electorate chamber ready to be fully recognized in his position as a Prince-Elector of Earth. Sitting on eight wooden thrones were the other five Prince-Electors, among who was the lord of Elysion and the current King of Earth, and the three Abbot-Electors. Stangmar bowed to the king and the electors before saying, "I am the Lord of Tir na nOg. I come before you to claim my rights among you."

King Eurystheus stood up and walked towards Stangmar and gave the young lord a slightly forced smile. He then clasped Stangmar's forearms and said, "As the chosen leader of our peoples and the first among equals in this assembly, I welcome you into our numbers. May your council forever be a blessing to us."

-Flash-

A slightly older Stangmar in his early twenties looked out a balcony while a pre-teen Beryl shyly played with Endymion, the newly invested Archduke of Atlantis. The teenage lord was completely at Beryl's mercy much to Stangmar's amusement. Stangmar turned his head to watch as Endymion's mother joined him on the balcony. "What brings you here Lady Helen?"

Helen smiled and replied, "I'm here because I wish to speak with you Lord Stangmar." She paused for a second to look down at Endymion. "As you know, my son was never intended to be the Archduke. My nephew would still be the archduke if it wasn't for his untimely demise because of that damned hunting accident."

Stangmar nodded his head. "I understand Lady Helen. I was devastated to hear of his passing; along with being embarrassed because he didn't take the proper precautions for big game hunting."

"Well, my nephew's folly has left me in a very tight position. My father has been alienating the Electorate and my nephew's manner of death weakens the image of my house. Endymion doesn't have the training that he would have if he had been raised to be the archduke. By the time his training is complete I expect my house's influence to be at an all time low."

"All of this is known, Lady Helen. Why do you bring it up with me?"

"Because Lord Stangmar, I want to see my son elected king when my father dies and with your help that can be achieved. While you have too many enemies in the Electorate to become king yourself, you do have enough influence that whichever faction you support will have their candidate get the crown."

Stangmar smirked and replied, "Very true my lady. However, you know that many of your father's policies annoy me. Why should I support your house's candidacy instead of building support around one of the grand dukes?"

Helen smiled and replied, "Because the lesser lords can't offer you what I can Lord Stangmar. Support Endymion's candidacy and your sister will sit as my son's side as his queen. Surely having your sister as queen along with a few other minor favors is worth supporting my house."

The young prince-elector didn't immediately answer Helen. He looked down at his sister and saw how happy she was playing with Endymion. Stangmar sighed and said, "A betrothal that makes my sister happy is worth having one of Eurystheus's line being king."

-Flash-

"How dare you say that! Your king promised us access to the Jusenkyo energy well."

Stangmar stared at Sailor Mars and scoffed. "The Electorate never ratified a treaty granting your kingdom access so King Eurystheus's promise was worthless. Jusenkyo is outside of the king's personal domain so he can't do anything with it on his own. The grand duke who rules there was well within his rights to seize your kingdom's mining equipment and the men you sent to steal energy from his mana spring. The mining equipment is his to keep while he's willing to have the miners random. Your kingdom has 60 days to pay 100,000 pieces of sliver per miner or they will be executed as thieves."

Sailor Mars was about to argue to Stangmar when Queen Serenity stood up. She walked down the steps to the audience floor of her throne room to stand in front of Stangmar. "Would you mind talking with me in private, Lord Stangmar so that others' tempers can cool?"

Nodded his head, Stangmar silently followed Queen Serenity out of the audience room. Once they were out of earshot, Queen Serenity asked, "Is there anything that can be done to resolve this incident? Peace has existed for almost 30 years between our nations and I don't want to see another war start."

Stangmar sighed and replied, "There are only two options available Queen Serenity. Either you can pay the ransom or you'll have to accept the death of the miners. A lord's word in his land is the law and the grand duke is acting within his rights for your people's actions against him."

Queen Serenity sighed and then muttered. "I was afraid you'd say that. How could this situation have occurred in the first place?"

"No offense Queen Serenity, but you caused this situation. You moon folk forgot that Earth's king is her leader, not her ruler. Our king's promises carry no weight unless ratified by the Electorate or the Royal Diet depending on the case."

Queen Serenity frowned knowing that Stangmar was correct. It was all too easy to forget just how different the two kingdoms were. The queen led Stangmar to a garden hoping the peaceful atmosphere would help her think of some sort of deal she could reach to end this crisis. However, all those thoughts fled Queen Serenity's mind when she walked into the garden to see her daughter kissing Endymion.

-Flash-

More and more memories of Stangmar's life flooded Ranma's mind like a deluge. Even though the memories were completely random, Ranma was able to sort through them and return his consciousness to the boarder realm. The young martial artist was shocked to see Burai holding his hands around a marble like gem that was floating in the air. The inside of the gem looked like a whirlpool and Ranma could feel his remaining energy being sucked into the gem. Without warning, the gem seemed to go nova bathing the realm in a comforting green light.

Burai smiled as the glowing gem flew into Ranma. "The connection has been reestablished son. Once again, the Green Ranger emerges to defend the Earth." As Ranma began to fade away from the boarder realm Burai called out. "Remember son, even something old can still be useful in a pinch!"

* * *

><p>Cologne scowled as the she stared up at a floating man in a grey uniform. He must be the leader of these monsters. All around her the Amazons were being forced to retreat further into the village. A few youmas had been slain by turning them into iron pincushions. However, the youma were winning the attrition game and had been super charged when the Amazons unleashed their ki attacks. Cologne looked up at the smirking man and screamed out, "Why don't you come down here and fight me? Are you so impotent that you can't even fight against an old lady?"<p>

The man quickly shot back, "You're taunts won't work crone! Soon you and the rest of your villagers will be harvested to revitalize Metallia. In a way I have to thank you. Without all of you and your superior life forces living next to such a chaos source, I wouldn't be able to pull this off. Know that you have had a hand in the ascension of General Sugilite as the 5th general!"

Sugilite's cries of triumph were cut short when a pillar of green energy erupted from a pile of rubble. Everyone, youma and Amazon alike, turned around to stare at the pillar and watched as Ranma stood up completely healed. Sugilite gulped as his mystical senses started screaming at him. "No," he whispered with a touch of fear. "There's no way that boy could be one of them; especially not that one!"

The green energy suddenly consolidated into a little golden coin that floated in the air. Ranma smirked and grabbed the coin. He then shouted out, "It's morphing time, Dragonzord!" There was a flash of green light and then Ranma's figure was replaced with that of the Green Ranger.

Cologne watched in amusement as Sugilite's eyes quickly darted to the Green Ranger's dragon themed helmet, then to the golden chest plate, and finally to the rest of his body which looked like it was covered in light, form-fitting green armor. Sugilite's face lost all its color and he floated back a few feet in fear. The Amazon elder heard Sugilite muttering to himself. "How can this be? We sent three legions to make sure he died!"

Green Ranger pulled out his blaster and began to shoot the youma. At first, his shots were a little sloppy. But Ranma was quickly able to assimilate Stangmar's muscle memories and weapons skills. Within seconds, the Green Ranger was quickly dispatching the youma with only a few shots per youma and buying the Amazons breathing room. The youma were practically frozen in fear at the sight of one of the legendary Rangers; especially the Ranger most feared by the forces of darkness.

Slowly, the youma began to gather their wits and regroup. Several youma grouped together and fired off their ranged attacks at Green Ranger. Cologne and the other Amazons watched with baited breath wondering what he would do. Green Ranger pulled out his dagger and put the flute cross guard to his lips. "Dee De De, De De Dee" The Green Ranger's chest plate glowed with a golden light and then a green force field formed in front of the oncoming attacks.

Sugilite snarled as the youma's attacks were stopped by the force field. "He even has the Dragon Dagger talisman. With its offensive capabilities, he can slaughter all my youma as they are. I refuse to go back to the Negaverse in disgrace!" Sugilite then flew into the air and screamed out. "I want all youma to regroup outside the village!"

The youma quickly followed Sugilite's orders fleeing the half destroyed village. Green Ranger frowned wondering what could be going through Sugilite's mind. However, he didn't attack the youma because many Amazons were trapped under debris and needed to be rescued. Green Ranger moved in a blur as he rushed here and there pulling amazons to safety. Several of the rescued amazons sent him wary glances as they didn't recognize him.

Cologne hobbled over to Green Ranger and smiled. "Looks like you were able to lend us more than just a hand eh boy?"

Green Ranger lowered his head slightly and scratched the back of his helmet. "I guess your right elder." Green Ranger would have said more, but his helmet started detecting a buildup of dark energy. He whipped his head around towards where Sugilite had flown off and then yelled out. "Everyone needs to flee for cover! It looks like Round 2 is about to start!"

Immediately after the words left Green Ranger's lips, a column of black light erupted outside the village. A massive monster emerged from the light looking like some kitbash demon from Cthulhu's nightmare. "YOU'RE POWERS ARE IMPRESSIVE GREEN RANGER, THEY DO YOUR LINE JUSTICE. HOWEVER, THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE AGAIN. WITH THE MERGED POWERS OF ALL MY YOUMA I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU AND THIS VILLAGE!"

Cologne quickly turned to face Green Ranger. "Please tell me that you have another miracle to pull out of your ass."

Green Ranger turned his head towards Cologne and was somehow able to convey an 'are you crazy' expression with his helmet. "The energy he's generating in that form is too much for my Dragon Dagger's attack to be effective. It'd be like trying to kill a Sumo wrestler with a thumbtack! I would need a Zord to kill him and mine was destroyed in my last lifetime."

Sugilite bellowed sending a fireball strait for a wall segment blowing it up. He quickly followed by launching smaller fireballs to blow up buildings and terrorize the Amazons. Green Ranger looked on the building devastation in horror. "Why am I going to do? I was brought back to try and stop people from dying, but I'm useless against this guy now without a Zord. There has to be something I can do."

Like a whisper from beyond the grave, Burai's last words returned to the Green Ranger. "Even something old can still be useful in a pinch, what does that mean? This is certainly counts as a pinch, but what is old that can be useful now? It's not like there's an old Zord lying around…" Realization hit Green Ranger like a ten ton train. "Of course, father's old Dragonzord! My Thunder-class Dragonzord was destroyed, but father had the older Dragonzord placed into storage as backup before he died."

Green Ranger leapt into the air and landed on a wall tower that had barely managed to stay standing. He then turned his head so that his helmet's sensors could locate a suitable body of water for the transportation spell. Inside his helmet, Green Ranger smirked upon detecting a lake large enough for his purposes a few miles away. He stretched out his arm towards the lake shouting, "I call upon the power of the Dragonzord!" Immediately afterwards, he put the Dragon Dagger to his lips. The old tune echoed throughout the land as Green Ranger played the summoning call.

The monster turned to look at Green Ranger as soon as it heard the summoning call. "IS YOUR MEMORY FAILING YOU GREEN RANGER? YOUR ZORD WAS DESTROYED!"

Sugilite's rant was cut off by the Dragonzord's roar as it rose up from the lake waters. Green Ranger shouted out, "You'll find that Rangers always have a backup plan Sugilite. Allow me to introduce you to the Caesar-class Dragonzord." Green Ranger then jumped up into the air and landed on the Dragonzord. He then entered his Zord and quickly got set up in the Zord's cockpit.

Dragonzord then sprinted at Sugilite and pushed him away from the village. Sugilite attacked the Dragonzord with several tentacles. The damage to the Dragonzord was superficial allowing Green Ranger to ignore it in favor of getting Sugilite away from any potential collateral damage.

As soon as Green Ranger judged everything to be safe for regular people, he had Dragonzord break away from Sugilite. While backing way, Dragonzord fired a full volley of his finger missiles at Sugilite. The missiles stunned him just long enough for Dragonzord to get into position and start spinning its tail. Without any ceremony, Dragonzord stabbed Sugilite strait through the chest killing the kaju wannabe.

* * *

><p>Deep in the Negaverse, General Malachite stormed to the queen's audience chamber in a radiating a feeling like he'd kill anyone that did the slightest thing to upset him. Who wouldn't be put in a foul mood upon finding out that a colonel went AWOL with an elite cohort? And to make matters worse, that egotistical fool Sugilite had the audacity to loose the entire cohort except for the watcher youma! The other generals were never going to let him live this down.<p>

Malachite entered the audience chamber and immediately saw that Queen Beryl looked absolutely furious. His fellow generals, despite their likely enjoyment of his embarrassment, were also enraged. Trying to keep some dignity, Malachite bowed and asked, "How may I serve you my Queen?"

Queen Beryl cuttingly replied, "You can explain yourself Malachite! Why did one of your cohorts leave the Negaverse draining most of our life energy reserves? Do you not realize what kind of a set back this is to us?"

Keeping his temper in check, Malachite smoothly replied, "Colonel Sugilite took the cohort and left of his own accord while I was preparing battle plans my Queen. My watcher reported that Sugilite was hoping to win your favor by striking the first blow in our conquest of Earth. Unfortunately for us, the fool lost the entire cohort costing us valuable soldiers and precious life energy in his own selfish pursuits. After my watcher informed me of this, I had them report here to tell you how this happened in person. This way, you shall know what happened to your forces as I learn what happened."

Beryl frowned and then replied, "Send the youma in Malachite. For your sake, I'd hope that there is a very good reason why we lost so many youmas!"

Malachite snapped his fingers causing a youma to appear before Beryl prostrated towards the queen. The youma shifted to a kneeling position, but kept its eyes to the ground as it spoke. "Great Queen, Sugilite had our cohort leave the Negaverse through a portal that took us to the Jusenkyo power field which has now become some sort of cursed spring network. He then had us attack a nearby village whose inhabitants had a much higher level of life energy than typical humans. Initially, the attack went well with only minor losses due to iron poisoning and Sugilite was able to extract most of the life energy that he had taken for this venture."

"However, all of this changed when a green geyser of energy erupted from some of the rubble. This energy had the feel of life energy heavily laced and mixed with magic. A teenage male emerged from the geyser holding a golden coin and said 'It's morphing time, Dragonzord.' After he said this, the youth was bathed in green light and was wearing the armor of the Green Ranger. He also had the Dragon Dagger which he used in attacking the cohort. Sugilite used the captured life energy to fuse himself with the remaining cohort. The Green Ranger was able to summon a Zord and with it killed Sugilite."

Silence descended on the audience chamber when everyone heard the report. The youma quickly used this opportunity to leave the audience room. Finally, Beryl broke the silence and whispered in a nervous, but caring voice, "brother." Her eyes got glossy for a split second and then her face hardened. "So, it would seem that Prince-Elector Stangmar has somehow found a way to return from the dead. This is most unfortunate. Generals, what are your opinions on how we should proceed?"

Nephelite was the first to speak. "My Queen, it would appear that we must abandon our initial plans to use the Jusenkyo reserves as a staging base. Even with the reserve's power, we will only be able to send a platoon or two through to Earth at a time. The Green Ranger will surely be able to defeat our forces in such numbers as his abilities against Sugilite demonstrate. However, he is only one man even though he is extremely powerful. If we were to attack someplace else far away from Jusenkyo, he would be unlikely to respond."

Jadeite then jumped in. "I know of a good alternate attack point your highness. The urban area of Tokyo in Japan is at a dimensional weak point allowing us to send one or two youmas through at a time without much energy costs to ourselves. Its high population density will allow us to easily collect the life energy we need to both sustain our operations and fuel the widening of the portals so that we may leave the Negaverse. Scrying efforts have shown that Tokyo is very far from Jusenkyo for non magical means of transportation and that the realms they exist in are not friendly with each other. This makes it highly unlikely that the Green Ranger will appear in Tokyo."

Beryl considered this for a moment and said, "Very well. We will shift our operations to Tokyo. General Jadeite, for your forethought in considering alternate attack zones you shall be given command of our operations in Tokyo."

The generals quickly noted that Beryl had ended the meeting and left the throne room. None of them wanted to be near the queen a second longer than they had to be. The youmas quickly followed the generals out of the room leaving the queen alone in the dark and forbidding room. Now alone, Beryl's face softened and a tear rolled down her cheek. Ever so softly as if she was afraid someone would hear, Beryl whispered, "Stay strong brother. Please, survive." Her eyes then became glossy again and then her face hardened into a scowl.

* * *

><p>Back in the Amazon Village, Ranma was the guest of honor at an impromptu feast held in honor of his victory over the youmas. Ranma was currently sitting at the elder's table next to the Matriarch herself. Much to Genma's discomfort, Ranma was currently eating a roasted Panda acquired by throwing some a rat into the springs. All throughout the half-destroyed village, people were celebrating the fact that they were alive. Even Genma was partying as he had the rest of his community service canceled for saving the kids in the village orphanage.<p>

Well into the feast, the Matriarch stood up and rang a gong bringing people's attention to her. "Attention everyone, tonight we celebrate our village's survival against a powerful foe. However, such a celebration would not be possible if it wasn't for the extraordinary efforts of one warrior. We all owe our lives to Ranma Saotome who, with his recent acquisition of the Green Ranger powers, was able to single handedly drive our foes away from the village."

A round of cheers filled the village causing Ranma's cheeks to become tinted red in embarrassment. Sure he was proud of his abilities, but he was just doing his duty as a ranger. Besides, seeing the destruction the youma caused eradicated any inclination to boast. Seeing that people were expecting him to say something, Ranma bowed his head. "I was just trying to help."

The matriarch smiled at Ranma, "Such a modest statement from one who has much to boast about. Tonight we honor your efforts to save our people Ranma Saotome. By the unanimous agreement of the elder council and the warriors who defended the village, we present you with our people's highest honor: the grass crown." All the amazons quietly watched as Shampoo emerged from the elders' hall holding a crown made out of various plants from around the village. Shampoo reverently carried the crown over to the elders' table. She then knelt down before the matriarch who took the crown.

Holding the crown in her old hands, the matriarch turned to face Ranma. "This crown is the highest honor that one can achieve. It symbolizes the field of battle from which you singlehandedly rescued our forces from almost certain defeat. The plants which were fashioned into this crown come from our village as it is where you saved us. Although this crown may fade and wilt in time, the glory and honor of your deeds this day can never fade." The matriarch then placed the crown on Ranma's creating a roar of applause.

It was impossible to hear anything over the roar for several minutes until slowly, it died down. Eventually, things calmed down and people returned to the regular commotion of the feast. Ranma quickly started eating again; coming back from the edge of death really took a lot out of a guy. The matriarch then turned to Ranma and said, "That crown is the highest honor we've bestowed on you. But, it is not the only honor you're to receive tonight. Elder Cologne has offered to make you a member of her house and thus a full Amazon. Quiet a rare honor as usually men who are judged worthy enough to enter into the tribe would have a warrior offer to become their wife without a challenge fight."

Cologne chuckled and replied, "I figured that the boy would get too many offers that he'd turn the village into one big cat fight. At least this way, Ranma is tied to the village. However," Cologne paused for a second to give Ranma a mischievous glance. "I wouldn't be adverse if Ranma decided to celebrate his joining my house with a celebratory tumble in the hay with Shampoo."

Ranma immediately started choking when he heard Cologne say that about him and Shampoo. The Matriarch gave Ranma a big whack on the back to help him out. Once Ranma had stopped choking, he took a good swallow from his mug to calm himself. Finally, the guest of honor spoke when he put his mug down. "Thank you for the honor Cologne, however, I'll have to pass on your suggestion. I'm honored to be a member of your house, but I'm not ready for something like that yet."

Cologne shrugged her shoulders. "Just having you in the tribe and with my house is enough for me Ranma. Still, you've got the green light to do anything with Shampoo that you're young and hormonal hearts' desire."

The party continued until well after midnight. Ranma eventually managed to leave the feast and make his way back to the guest room he and Genma were staying in. To his surprise, Genma had stayed up waiting for him. "Son, I want to know something. Where did you get those powers of yours?"

Surprised by the genuine concern in his father's voice, Ranma replied, "You know those nightmares I've had? Well, it turns out that they were memories from my past life. Back then, I was a warrior who protected the Earth as the Green Ranger. I nearly died when the rubble fell on me allowing me to meet the spirit of someone close in my past life. That person was able to reactivate my Green Ranger powers."

Genma nodded his head accepting what Ranma had told him. In truth, he was just grateful that Ranma had managed to life through the battle. However, he wasn't about to admit it. Genma looked at Ranma in pride for second and then said, "Get some sleep boy. We've got to leave for Tokyo in the morning."

"Why can't we stay and help the Amazons rebuild Pops?"

"We can't stay because there's an important matter concerning our family honor that needs to be attended to in Tokyo Ranma! Get some sleep and I'll explain why once we've left the village."

* * *

><p>Author's note: I want to use this opportunity to explain some things about the Earth Kingdom. For those of you who are confused, I've drawn my inspiration for this incarnation of the Earth Kingdom from the Holy Roman Empire. The Earth King was nominally ruler of Earth, but his power outside his personal domains was sharply curtailed by the Prince-Electors and the other semi-independent minor lords. The Rangers are the Earth Kingdom's answer to the Silver Millennium's Senshi. Ranma's ranger costume is that of the Green Ranger from MMPR altered to be like the versions of the MMPR costumes seen in Power Rangers the Movie.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma was currently walking down the streets of Tokyo holding an umbrella while his father walked beside him in Panda form. Genma kept on shooting Ranma jealous glares at his son's umbrella. However, the boy did have a point that it wouldn't be a good idea for him to meet his fiancée as a girl and they only had one umbrella. Ranma noticed an unused payphone and motioned towards it. "Hey Pops would you mind waiting a few minutes so I can call Haruka and Michiru? They'll probably have a few ideas on how I can avoid completely screwing up my introduction to Mr. Tendo's daughters."

Like Genma had promised, he had explained the honor pact between the Saotome and Tendo family. To say that Ranma was annoyed with the idea of being engaged at such a young age would be like saying Death Valley is a little warm. But, Ranma agreed to go through with the pledge even if it burned him up inside. It was a matter of honor made in good faith. Ranma wasn't about to break such a pledge like a certain inbred honor breaking playboy!

Genma rolled his eyes in aggravation, but pulled out a sign telling Ranma to be quick with the call. Sure, he'll love to high tail the two of them over to Soun's place. However, the fact that the boy was trying so hard to fulfill the pledge was making Genma charitable.

Ranma quickly put some yen into the pay phone and dialed Haruka's apartment. Soon enough, someone picked up the other end of the line. "Hello, this is the Tenoh residence Haruka Tenoh speaking."

"Hey Haruka it's Ranma."

"Ranma, it's so good to hear from you! I take it that you've returned from China. You didn't get into any trouble over there did you?"

"Eh, actually I did. Thanks' to Pops' eagerness for training; I've got this very annoying curse. I won't tell you what it is because frankly, you'll never believe it if you don't see the curse for yourself."

"I don't know Ranma, where you're involved I can believe quite a bit. After all, you are the guy who was challenged by the Greek transfer student to a 'Martial Arts Bull leaping' match. Let's not forget the cursed tuna episode where that fish tried to merge with Michiru to make her a mermaid. Or that time during our class field trip where we had to go digging through vats of taffy in order to find our permission forms to go to the wrestling match. There was also that time when-"

Cutting her off, Ranma quickly interjected, "Okay I know that we've had some strange times Haruka. I'll explain my curse when we next meet face to face. I'm calling right now because I need your advice. Apparently Pops arranged for me to marry a daughter of his old training buddy who I've never met. I'm currently on my way to meet them now. Do you have any advice for me so I don't screw up?"

Haruka nearly dropped the phone in shock. She then gathered her wits and said, "Personally, I'd advise you to high tail it to Tibet. However, since you're calling me running away isn't an option for you. All I can say is for you to keep your mouth shut until the introductions are done and remember to count to ten before you say anything so you can think. Be honest with the girls and look at their faces; although, with you that likely will not be a problem. Also, tell them about the curse you're under. It would be a major source of trouble if you try to keep secret that you under a curse. Other then that, I wish you luck and I hope I don't have to plan your funeral."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Haruka."

"No problem Ranma. Now get off the phone since you don't want your future wife to think you're tardy."

With that, Haruka hung up the phone leaving Ranma holding the now dead phone. Ranma grumbled about bit about just how much help Haruka had been as he hung the phone up. The young fighter quickly opened his umbrella and rejoined his father. "Haruka offered me some advice, but not a lot Pops. You'd think I could get lots of advice from someone with a girlfriend."

Panda and son calmly left the payphone and together they walked down the streets of Nerima until they reached the Tendo Dojo. Ranma politely knocked on the front door hoping to get the Tendos' attention. The front door soon opened like Ranma expected. However, he didn't expect for Soun to come flying out the door screaming about how wonderful it was that he and Genma were here. Ranma reacted on instinct, flipped Soun over his head, threw Soun to the ground, and pressed his elbow to the man's throat.

Akane, who was still fuming at the news of the engagement, yelled out, "Who the hell do you think I am attacking my father like that? Let go of him you creep!" The youngest Tendo pulled out a mallet and was ready to hit Ranma. Luckily, Genma didn't want this situation to get any more out of control and grabbed Soun's youngest daughter.

Nabiki blinked her eyes and then turned to Kasumi. "Hey Sis, when did the circus roll into town?"

* * *

><p>Several minutes later, the Tendos, Ranma, and the panda were sitting at a table getting ready to restart their introductions. Ranma spoke first. "Hello, I'm Ranma Saotome and this is my father Genma. Sorry about the throw Mr. Tendo, my senses are still a bit hyper and set to respond to constant training."<p>

Soun smiled and replied, "Think nothing of it my boy. I know what it is like to train yourself to think that every surprise is an attack. However, I do have one question. Why are you referring to that Panda as your father?"

To the Tendo's surprise, Genma pulled out a sign. On it was written: Don't you recognize me old buddy?

Ranma rolled his eyes. "My old man is under a curse. If you could bring three cups of water, two hot and one cold I'll be able to explain." There was a momentary pause while Kasumi got the cups and placed them in front of Ranma. Once he had the cups he continued. "Pops had us train in a cursed training field in China even when I told him that it was cursed because of all the warnings placed around it. Both of us have a curse, but my currently isn't activated. The curses are triggered by water temperature and cause you to transform into the last thing that drowned in the spring you fall into. Cold water activates the curse and hot water deactivates the curse." Ranma then grabbed a glass of hot water and splashed it on Genma turning his father back into a human.

The Tendo sisters' eyes widened in shock as sanity left the house with Genma's transformation. Soun glanced at the cups of water, then at his old buddy, and started crying. "Oh no, the legendary cursed training grounds of Jusenkyo. They truly are as terrible as the legends say they are!"

In a dead panned manner Nabiki muttered, "What kind of fool is our father friends with?"

Trying to get everything back on track, Ranma coughed to get everyone's attention. "Now, I know we are all here because of the honor pledge between our families. However, I think that you all need to know about the curse I got before we move any further. Please understand that I don't like demonstrating this curse or having it known so I trust you all to keep it to yourselves." With that, Ranma stuck his fingers into the cup of cold water activating the curse.

Akane was the first to come out of shock at seeing Ranma become a red head. "What the hell? Did you become a girl you pervert?"

Ranma sent a withering glare at Akane. "It's a curse I got because my father threw me into the springs when I wouldn't start training due to the warning signs. And what the hell is with you calling me a pervert?"

"Isn't it obvious? You look at naked women! That makes you a pervert."

"What brilliant line of deduction drove you to that stupid conclusion? The only naked 'girl' I've seen is my curse form which is necessary when taking a bath in a mountain stream. Should I be worried about what's going through your mind that would cause you to automatically assume that something perverted is going on?" During the middle of his rant, Ranma grabbed the warm water and turned back into a guy.

Soun interrupted the rant when he shouted out, "Oh happy day! The kami have made clear which of my daughters should be married!"

Genma nodded his head and replied, "Agreed Soun. My son seems to have hit it off wonderfully with your youngest daughter."

Soun stood up and declared, "Then it's settled! Ranma and Akane will be engaged!"

The response among the younger generation was immediate. Kasumi and Nabiki sighed in relief at having dodged that bullet. Akane screamed in shock. As for Ranma, he was wondering what he did to deserve this! After all, he had made sure that Beryl liked that damned playboy before he agreed to engage them.

* * *

><p>Mamoru didn't know where he was. It looked like some sort of stone corridor, but he couldn't really make out anything besides some blurry shapes. Suddenly, a man decked out in a rich outfit that had various shades of green in it walked towards him radiating pure rage. Before Mamoru could react, the man grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into wall.<p>

For some strange reason, Mamoru couldn't see his attacker's face. The man hissed out, "What the hell is wrong with you Endymion? Don't you have any sense of honor like your father Jason?"

Desperately, Mamoru tried to defend himself from this crazy man. He tried to explain that he had no idea what on earth the man was talking about and his name wasn't Endymion. However, he simply couldn't coax his mouth to move.

The man leaned in closer and continued on. "I'm here trying to smother a political spark before it grows into another war between us and the Silver Millennium. An incident, mind you, that started because your grandfather promised something that wasn't his and these fools forgot that he didn't have the power to promise them what he did. So here we are on the brink of possible war and I find my sister's fiancé kissing the Silver Millennium's princess!"

Mamoru couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had a fiancée and he was cheating on her? He'd never do something like that! And yet, for some reason Mamoru couldn't deny the man's words. It was like something deep within him knew that what he was saying was true.

Silence reigned as the man considered what to do. Finally the man said, "Exposing this now will only push us into war with the Silver Millennium. The royal diet would no doubt call for your grandfather's deposal and could potentially put us into a civil war. That's not even considering what it will do to my sister. I'm going to talk with Queen Serenity to see if the two of us can make sure this little indiscretion gets buried so deep that magma covers it. As for you, you'll be taking a little sabbatical to the Ararat Monastery to reflect on your actions."

Despite his situation, Mamoru felt his lips moving of their own accord. "Who the hell do you think you are Stangmar? You don't have any authority to tell me what to do! The choices I make for my life are my own."

The man backhanded Mamoru. "Our choices are not our own Endymion! We serve our lands and our subjects even as we rule over them. As to what authority I have to tell you what to do, it is the authority of whether or not I tell your mother about what you've done. Don't forget that you're replicable thanks to your two younger brothers. Lady Helen may love you like any mother, but I'm certain she would chose to arrange an 'accident' for you if keeping you alive would trigger a civil war."

Suddenly, everything shifted around on Mamoru. He suddenly saw himself standing outside a ruined castle. On the castle wall was an enormous silver plate with a strange, but familiar design on it. The plate itself was cover in roses making it hard to see the plate. For some strange reason, he felt sad to see the plate like that and yet contented at the same time.

A roar in the distance drew Mamoru's attention away from the plate. His eyes shrunk in terror seeing a glowing green dragon roaring in the west. Lighting flew from the dragon into the sky creating a thunderstorm. Suddenly, white lighting started being thrown about by the storm clouds. The lighting began to strike the plate and to Mamoru's amazement, blasted away the silver to reveal gold lying underneath.

Without warning, Mamoru sat up in bed trying to catch his breath. He put a hand to his head a muttered, "What the hell? I need to stop having such weird dreams or I'm never going to get a good night's rest." Mamoru was so worried about getting a good night's rest that he never noticed several small white sparks of light running along the back of his hand.

* * *

><p>Ranma walked to his first day at Furinkan High on the fence wearing his usual black pants and a green silk t-shirt. He had traded all his red shirts for green ones in Hong Kong. Nabiki and Akane were walking nearby on the sidewalk and both were giving the Saotome boy strange looks. After all, it wasn't every day that you saw someone walking on a chain linked fence reading a supermarket tabloid. Akane asked, "Just what do you think you're doing Ranma?"<p>

Without looking up from his paper, Ranma replied, "What does it look like? I'm getting my balance training in and reading up on the local news."

Nabiki smirked and replied, "Sure Saotome. You do realize that the Imperial Inquisitor is complete trash? After all, everyone knows they make up their stories."

Ranma rolled his eyes. "You only think that because you don't want to accept just how crazy reality really is! The Imperial Inquisitor is a very reliable newspaper with dedicated reporters who don't put a massive spin on things. Trust me; I've been involved in over a dozen incidences which they have reported on. Take this for example." Ranma pulled a page out of his newspaper and handed it to the Tendo sisters.

Akane hesitantly accepted the page and looked up at the article title. Her eyes bulged out and she immediately handed it to Nabiki. The middle Tendo sister couldn't help herself and read the title aloud. "Cursed Panda Man brings son to be engaged? By the Kami, it even has the dojo's address and talks about you throwing father to the ground! What the, how did they get this?"

Ranma grinned as he took the page back and replied, "Martial Arts Crazy Journalism. It's a school that focuses on remaining unseen while you observe and has a great deal of emphasis on tracking. Masters in the style can be placed blind in a city they've never been to and find a major story in less than 10 minutes. The current grandmaster is a woman in the United States, a Lois something. I can't quite remember if her last name was Lane or Lang."

Silence reigned among the trio until they got near the school yard when Akane began her mantra about how she hated boys. Ranma had read about this little production in the Imperial Inquisitor and he was not amused. He quickly put his paper in his bookbag and tossed it at Akane. "Hold that for me Akane. There are a few things I need to clear up. Nabiki, please keep Akane back while I clean out some annoyances." Ranma didn't bother to wait for an answer as he rushed out and jumped into the school yard.

Akane threw Ranma's book bag down in disgust at Ranma dismissing her like that. What was he expecting her to do next? Get him a sandwich? She then realized that Ranma intended to do something with the hentai horde and that made her furious. That was her fight!

Nabiki quickly grabbed Akane's shoulder and smirked. "Let's see what wonder boy is going to do. If he messes up, then you can go pound your admirers." Nabiki was sure this was going to be entertaining; even though she didn't have a clue as to what Ranma was going to do.

Ranma landed in front of the hentai horde and sent them a withering glare. "So I see what the papers are saying is true, there is a pack of rapists at this school." The boys blinked their eyes in shock and nervously started edging away. Ranma was radiating a sense that messing with him would completely mess with their week. Besides, the light he put on their routine made many of the boys uncomfortable.

Suddenly, a voice from behind the crowd shouted out. "What! How dare you say that! Can you not see that we merely wait to combat the beautiful tiger Akane so that we may prove ourselves worthy of her affections?" A slightly older teen wielding a bokken made his way through the crowd and stood in front of Ranma. "I, Tatewaki Kuno, demand to know who you are and by what right you dare to speak such slander about us."

Ranma folded his arms across his chest and replied, "I'm Ranma Saotome, heir of the Saotome School of Anything Goes which is the sister school of the Tendo School of Anything Goes. I speak on behalf of my fellow student Akane Tendo who I have learned is being harassed by you fellows under the criminal assumption that beating her in combat would give you rights to her."

"Nay, this challenge is not criminal! For I, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, have decreed that no man may date Akane unless he defeats her in combat. Under no other terms will I accept anyone dating her."

Ranma leaned closer to Kuno and burned the upper classman's eyes with his own. "Only her father has the right to declare any restrictions about who she may or may not date. Did her father tell you that you may set conditions on who may date her in his place Tatewaki Kuno?"

Kuno was many things and had been called many more things behind his back. However, he wasn't stupid. Was he a little out of touch with reality? Yes, but that did not make him stupid. Even with his delusions of being a samurai, Kuno could see the steel in Ranma's eyes. He nervously gulped and replied, "Well not exactly."

Ranma cut him off and moved for the kill. "Then you admit to organizing this activity without proper authority. You've dishonored two clans by this action Kuno. First was the Tendo clan by your usurpation of Soun Tendo's rights and responsibilities. The second clan dishonored is your own Kuno by acting inappropriately for one of your station! I trust that, having been made aware of this error, you will endeavor to correct this mistake and stop these actions against Akane Tendo."

Kuno's face contorted as his brain tried to deal with all of the conflicting signals he was getting. Finally, he backed down and said, "I hereby suspend this contest until I have confirmation from her father about how righteous it is! Fear not my fellow students, for I shall speak with Mr. Tendo this very day after class."

Back at the school entrance, the two Tendo sisters were staring at Ranma in shock. "I don't believe it." Akane muttered to herself, "That baka actually talked Kuno into ending the fight."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow in speculation. "So, brains and muscle eh? I guess that explains the curse."

* * *

><p>The school day was uneventful for Ranma. Kuno was too busy planning how he was going to persuade Soun to the justice of his challenge that he never bothered to ask Nabiki for information about Ranma. This allowed Ranma to have a peaceful class session. As far as everyone else was concerned, he was just the new student who had spent some time in China.<p>

As soon as the school bell rang, Ranma grabbed his bag and hurried to leave the school. He was walking through the hallways when Nabiki suddenly called out to him. "Hey Saotome, where do you think you're going?"

Ranma turned around to face Nabiki and calmly replied, "Out of the school like everyone else. I'm not a bookworm and I couldn't care less for sports. Why by Dagda would I hang around here after school is over?"

Mentally filing away the strange curse, Nabiki gave a shark grin and replied, "Oh I don't know Saotome. Maybe it's because my little sister is expecting you to walk her home? After all, it would be appropriate, given the circumstances."

Giving her a 'who are you kidding' look, Ranma replied. "I might have come into town yesterday, but it wasn't on a turnip truck. Akane and I don't want anything to do with each other right now so I'm giving her some space. There are some friends of mine that I want to visit so I'll be gone for a couple of hours. Besides, I want to be out of the blast range when Kuno sets off Krakatoa. If anyone asks, I'll be back around 9 or when hell starts to warm up again, whichever come last."

With that, Ranma rushed out the front door of the school before Nabiki could have a chance at a comeback. He took to the rooftops, raced towards the subway, and caught the next train to his old neighborhood. Sure it was the super-economy class, but not paying for a ticket made sitting on the roof of the train worth it.

Finally, Ranma made it to Haruka and Michiru's apartment. He quickly grabbed the spar key hidden behind a brick in the wall and he let himself inside the apartment. Once inside, Ranma called out, "Hey Haruka, Michiru, where are you two?" Not hearing an immediate response, Ranma kicked off his shoes into his designated shoe rack and started walking through the apartment. His eyes quickly darted here and there looking at spots where he had helped the girls out with some bit of house repair or simply being the required extra muscle. After all, there weren't a lot of people in the area who Michiru and Haruka could trust to know that they lived together.

Turning the corner, Ranma called out, "Girls, where are you-" Ranma stopped in mid sentence and his eyes bulged out. There on the floor of the living room were Haruka and Michiru engaged in a heavy petting session. Ranma quickly turned around as his friends realized that he was present in the room with them.

Michiru and Haruka quickly jumped to their feet and started collecting some discarded clothing. While the girls were straitening themselves out Haruka muttered, "This is getting ridiculous. Every time we try to get some loving in, you inevitably show up if you're within 5 km of us."

Will straitening her hair, Michiru replied. "I agree dear." Knowing that Ranma still had his back to them, Michiru gave Haruka a knowing grin. "Perhaps next time we want to be intimate we should just invite Ranma over so he can watch us. It would save us all the trouble and embarrassment of having him walk in on us."

Ranma's cheeks turned red just as Haruka's eyes got a mischievous twinkle. "Why stop there dear? Why don't we just have Ranma join in? It might be nice to experiment once."

Unable to stand their teasing anymore, Ranma called out, "I'm still here you know."

Both girls turned to smile at each other and then replied together, "We know!"

Ranma groaned in frustration. He then turned around figuring that they had to be decent if they were teasing him. "Look, I'm sorry of interrupting you two. It's just, this was the first chance I could get away to come visit both of you since I got back in Japan. Is there anything I can do to make up for interrupting you two?"

Haruka shrugged and then replied, "Let's just say that you owe us one and we'll call it in when we need some extra help." Michiru then got up to go get some tea for the three of them from the kitchen which was connected to the family room they were in. Haruka then glanced at Ranma and gave him an appraising look. "Okay, your skin color is normal and you're not deformed in some way. I take it that this new curse of yours either causes you to do strange things or is only active under certain conditions?"

Ranma nodded his head. "It's a transformational curse triggered by hot and cold water. Cold activates and hot deactivates." He then turned over to glance at Michiru. "Hey Michiru, could you bring a cup of hot and cold water so I can demonstrate the curse?" The way Ranma figured it he might as well get the curse out in the open. At least with Michiru and Haruka Ranma was sure he wouldn't be accused like he had at the Tendos. Oh he would likely be teased without a doubt, but at least it would be a good nature tease between friends.

Michiru quickly filled two cups with the required water and put them on the tray she was preparing. She then carried the tray over to the living room and placed it on the coffee table. Michiru and Haruka quickly claimed the love seat while Ranma took his old spot in the armchair. Once everyone was seated, Michiru asked, "Would you please demonstrate your current curse Ranma?"

Nodding his head, Ranma reached over and stuck two fingers inside the cup of cold water activating the curse. Both girls blinked their eyes in surprise, but remained relatively calm. Haruka let out a wolf whistle earning the blond an elbow in the ribs from her lover. "What? I can't help it that Ranma looks so sexy when he's a girl. At least you'll be able to keep your fiancée entertained no matter what she's in the mood to try in bed."

Michiru rolled her eyes at Haruka's antics. They could be so annoying at times, but she still loved her. Besides, Michiru had to privately admit that Haruka did have a good point. Wanting to bring things back on track, Michiru changed the conversation. "How are things going with your new fiancée Ranma?"

Ranma quickly turned back into a guy and then answered Michiru. "Things aren't going well Michiru. Pops and his buddy engaged me to the youngest daughter who happened to be the most upset and vocal against my curse. The moment she saw it in action she labeled me a pervert!"

Haruka quickly made a time out signal. "Hold the phone. She called you, mister never-saw-a-hentai-manga-in-his-life-before-I-gave-you-mine, a pervert? Yeesh, I'm related to monks who are more perverted than you are Ranma, and they're a step away from being bodhisattvas! Just why did your father and his old buddy choose to engage you to her? Did they think that your arguing was a sign that you were a perfect couple or something?"

In a deadpan manner Ranma replied, "That's exactly what they thought."

Michiru shook her head in regret. "I'm sorry to hear that Ranma. As always, you can come over here whenever you need to get away or just want to spend time with us. However, I do have to wonder what you did in a pervious lifetime that gave you your terrible karma."

Ranma shrugged and replied, "I engaged a playboy to my sister in my last lifetime and tried to hide his philandering ways for political reasons. When my sister found out, she got possessed by an evil entity and caused the slaughter of millions. Such a thing does wonders to one's karma."

Both girls turned to look at each other trying to figure out just how true Ranma was being with them. Neither of them wanted to say that Ranma was telling the truth because of how outlandish it was. However, they also didn't want to tempt fate that Ranma was telling them the truth. Since it was Ranma and he always got into the strangest situations, they decided that it was better to let the issue slide.

The three friends spend the next two hours going over what had happened since Ranma left for China. Haruka mentioned that Ryoga had shown up three days after the Saotomes left and wasn't willing to accept his forfeit. Apparently he had sworn 'eternal vengeance' against Ranma for this insult. Ranma accepted the warning that the lost boy could show up at any time to attack him. After dinner, Ranma said his goodbyes and headed back to the Tendo Dojo.

* * *

><p>Author's note: In response to one reviewer's question, this is NOT a MamoruRanma matchup! The story is going to focus around Mamoru and Ranma since they are the 'heirs of earth' whereas the Sailor Senshi are from the Silver Millennium.


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma, currently a girl due to a bucket falling on him while the train passed under a bridge, walked towards the Tendo dojo with an ever increasing sense of dread. Her danger sense was building and the reincarnated lord figured it had something to do with Kuno. She stopped in her tracks and briefly considered returned to Michiru and Haruka's apartment to crash on their couch. However, Ranma figured that delaying the inevitable would only make the situation worse.

Just as Ranma got to the front door, Soun slammed open the door and bellowed, "What is this I hear about you offering up my sweet little girl! Have you no honor Ranma!"

Defiantly, the little red head stared into Soun's eyes. "I take it that Kuno visited you today about his desire to date Akane? Listen Mr. Tendo, that guy has had many of the boys at Furinkan High attacking your daughter in order to 'date' her for several months now. I merely put Kuno on the spot by pointing out that he was dishonorably usurping your authority on who could date Akane. This forced him to end his ridiculous challenge that should have been ended months ago by you. That Kuno chose to come to you about Akane is entirely his own doing."

Unwilling to concede defeat, Soun tried to turn around his sudden route. "Now see here Ranma! Akane is your fiancée and it's unseemly for you to let other men believe that she's available. Do you not realize just how dishonorable you are being? Furthermore, why weren't you here to defend your status when that Kuno boy cam around?"

With a bored look on her face, Ranma put another nail into the coffin of Soun's argument. "It is Akane's stated wish to not have the engagement known and as little interaction with me as possible while we are at school. Given this, and the fact that you let the Kuno situation fester, I acted to remove the problem while still complying with your daughter's wishes. Since Kuno had stated his desire to speak with you about Akane, I made myself scarce in order to keep in line with Akane's wishes. Furthermore, this would allow you as head of the Tendo household to correct Kuno of his desire for Akane."

Adding another nail to the coffin, Ranma smirked as she continued. "How did you resolve the situation Mr. Tendo? Did you explain to Kuno that you are not allowing Akane to date him due to prior honor commitments as you should have? Or, did you give some half hearted statement full of bluster that she was already taken leaving the delusional boy to think that if he completed some challenge she would be his?"

Soun half suppressed a gulp and his eyes quickly shifted to the side. Thanks to Stangmar's memories, Ranma knew that Soun's actions meant it was time to move in for the kill. "Mr. Tendo, I find your and your family's actions since I have arrived in Nerima to be most distressing. First I am openly insulted by Akane over a matter which I have no control over. Both Kasumi and Nabiki have shown relief that they were not chosen by you and my father as if this engagement was some sort of plague. Furthermore, Akane has requested that know acknowledgement of our engagement be made. While I was not expecting any signs of affection from her given that we barely know each other, I find her refusal to let it be known that we have more than a martial arts connection to each other to be disturbing. Finally, you haven't stopped a delusional boy who is potentially planning on raping your daughter from pursuing my intended bride."

"Quite frankly, I'm beginning to wonder whether or not the honor pledge to unite our two families has any weight with your family Mr. Tendo. All of your actions seem to be directed to forcing my father and me to leave in disgust. This seems to be your plan as your actions state that you do not want the engagement, but at the same time you do not want to be seen as dishonorable for breaking the agreement on your end. Perhaps I should talk to my father about a mutual renouncement of the pledge. Such would allow you to end the engagement as you so obviously wish while not costing either family their honor."

Just as Ranma expected, Soun fell to the floor sobbing and wrapped his arms around the petite young woman's feet. Inside her mind, Ranma was grinning at having used Stangmar's court skills to position Soun exactly where she wanted him. There were only three actions that Soun could take at this point. One, Mr. Tendo could end the engagement so that he didn't have to deal with the facts, accusations, and emotions she was shoveling on him. Personally, Ranma was hoping for this to happen even though he didn't think it was likely. She did want to honor the arrangement, but her gut was telling her that problems were on the horizon and it wouldn't be good to drag the Tendos into those problems. Next, Soun could plead for her to not go to Genma and thus allowing Ranma a great deal of leniency in the future so that she wouldn't bring up ending the engagement again. This was the most likely result and the one Ranma had originally set out to achieve when this whole production started. Finally, Soun could switch the engagement to either Nabiki or Kasumi with a higher probability of the new fiancée being Kasumi as she was more traditional than the middle daughter. While not much of a victory, at least the other sisters didn't have the baggage that Akane did and thus would make things a little easier for Ranma.

The red head folded her arms across her ample bosom and closed her eyes giving off a since that she didn't care about Soun's antics. It was a pressure tactic that Stangmar's godfather and political tutor Xanatos had taught him. Boy did she miss that magnificent bastard. Without showing it to Soun, Ranma mentally slapped herself and reminded herself that now was not the time to reminisce about Stangmar's life.

Opening her eyes, Ranma looked down to see Soun begging her not to end the engagement and that he'd do anything to see the families united as they must be. Sighing, Ranma soften her gaze and said, "Alright, I'll get you all another chance Mr. Tendo. I'll do my best to make this promise be fulfilled, but I need your help and cooperation as well. Might I suggest that you take the rest of the night to compose yourself so that you can thoroughly explain to Kuno that it is futile for him to pursue Akane? Stressing that her engagement is due to an honor pledge that was made before she was even born and how shameful it would be for a young man of his stature to try and come between that pledge will likely do the trick. For my part, I'll do what I can to get Akane use to my presence. Without outside pressure stressing the engagement or Kuno's harassment, I should be able to get her to see me as a friend and thus get her willing to acknowledge the engagement."

Soun hugged Ranma shouting out, "What a wonderful idea my boy! Just you wait, everything will go smoothly." Soun then ran back into the house to break out the sake leaving Ranma standing in the doorway.

Ranma shook her head and entered the house shortly after Soun. She then immediately got some hot water from the sink and turned back into a guy. Ranma barely had time to enjoy becoming a guy again when he spotted Nabiki walking towards him. "Can I do something for you Nabiki?"

The middle Tendo daughter smirked and replied, "Certainly Ranma. You can start by explaining why you manipulated my father."

Quickly realizing the potential problem Nabiki was creating for him, Ranma drew on all his reincarnated political skills. "Isn't that a rather strong phrase to use Nabiki? Your father was accusing about an issue that he let fester even though he should have taken care of it a long time ago. I merely defended myself from his accusations and made him see the truth: he has been failing in his duties as a father."

Nabiki leaned closer to Ranma teasingly rubbing her breasts against his chest. She then placed a hand on Ranma's cheeks and softly murmured, "Oh I know manipulation when I see it Ranma and you were trying to manipulate my father."

Without warning, Ranma grabbed Nabiki's arms and pushed her to literal arms length. His face hardened and he replied, "To a certain extent and point of view, every human interaction is manipulating. All I did was convince your father to take care of a problem that he should have long ago and ease some pressure off of Akane in the hopes that we can make this engagement work. That's far nobler than what you were just doing. You were deliberately trying to get me off my guard while potentially starting a riot if anyone had seen you in that pose. Don't try that again."

"I heard some interesting rumors during lunch Nabiki. Word around school is that you love aggravating situations and making a quick buck. There's obviously some truth to that given your recent actions. Let me be strait up with you Nabiki, do not mess with me. If you do, I will make your life a living hell. On the other hand, if you're on the level with me, I can be a very good acquaintance, possible friend, and trusty protector for when you get in over your head. Nemesis or Ally, the choice is yours." With that said, Ranma walked away to go to bed.

Nabiki stared at where Ranma had stood for a few minutes unable to quite figure out what had just happened. Slowly, a faint hint of pink appeared on her cheeks. Immediately afterwards, Nabiki formed a fist with her hand and pounded the countertop. "He has wit as well? That is so unfair!"

* * *

><p>Once again, Mamoru found himself standing beside the ruined castle. However, this time the castle was in better shape even though it was still in ruins. The strange plate drew his attention and Mamoru quickly noticed that had less rose vines covering it and there were specks of gold shining under the silver. Upon seeing the gold specks, Mamoru wished that the entire plate was shining gold. It just seemed right that it be gold and not silver.<p>

A roar in the distance quickly drew Mamoru's attention to a green dragon approaching. Lighting shot out from the dragon as in steadily walked closer to him. Mamoru was amazed to see plants sprouting up immediately after the lighting hit the ground. It firmed up his resolve as the dragon continued its approach. Suddenly, the dragon stopped its approached a few dozen yards away and just stood there looking into the distance. The lighting emanating from the dragon increased in intensity and all of it headed towards the plate striking at the roses and the silver.

-flash-

The princely gardens of Avalon were truly marvelous. Still, the 14 year old boy couldn't help feeling nervous as he walked beside his mother in his new and uncomfortable uniform. Endymion just knew he was going to make a mistake and embarrass his mother. It always happened no matter how hard he tried to be a good noble. Give him a lyre to play, some paper to write a story, or a canvas to paint on and he'd be happy. Why did Thomas have to get killed on that stupid hunting trip? His cousin had always been the perfect future prince-elector while he was the artistic one.

Endymion knew he was only mediocre at most 'noble arts' and had accepted that fact years ago. Sure he was competent in all the exercises and classes his tutors gave him, but it was obvious that he lacked the gift to be a great noble like his late father. It didn't bother Endymion too much; after all, he had just been a junior member of the family until a few weeks ago. Up until the accident, he could have just lived out his life managing the estate given to his father and produced various artistic pieces in his spare time. Such would have allowed him to live in peace and yet still bring honor to his family.

However, that all changed when Thomas was kill by, of all creatures, a tiger! Endymion thus found himself thrust into the position of Archduke of Atlantis which he would privately admit he wasn't prepared for. Now he and his mother were in the royal estates of Avalon, home of Prince Elector Stangmar. Endymion didn't know a lot about Stangmar; only that his grandfather considered Stangmar a dangerous threat to the family.

Stangmar appeared by walking around a bush with his preteen sister by his side. Endymion glanced to his mother for a clue on how to proceed, but she didn't give a sign on what he should do. Trying to calm his nerves, Endymion nodded his head in respect to Stangmar. "Thank you, sir for giving us the pleasure of visiting your home."

Stangmar smiled at Endymion and replied, "The honor is my Lord Endymion, Lady Helen. Lord Endymion, would you do me the favor of escorting my sister while your mother and I talk about a few minor matters."

Endymion nodded his head and replied, "It would be my honor, Lord Stangmar."

-flash-

Mamoru jolted awake in shock at the dream he was having. However, his shock didn't end with the dream as he saw white lighting dance across his arms lighting up his bedroom. It was only the fact that the lighting didn't hurt that kept Mamoru from screaming out in terror. Slowly, the lighting abated and finally disappeared.

His hands shaking in fear, Mamoru glanced at his arms. "Why is this happening to me? What is happening to me?"

* * *

><p>Ranma and Genma, currently a girl and a panda respectively, were conducting a full scale war in the Tendo dojo. Their limbs were a blur and the two tried to bash each other's brains in. Soon enough, Ranma was able to slip past Genma's defense and deliver a bone shattering kick that sent the panda flying to the ground. Genma shook his head and noted Ranma flying after him. The panda quickly pulled out a sign that said: 'I Give!'<p>

The red head stopped in mid air, flipped around, and landed next to her father. "Hey Pops why did you call the match? We still have half an hour until breakfast!"

Genma pulled out another sign that read, 'I think you –flip- ruptured my spleen'. The panda crawled out of the hole he had made and then pulled another sign from somewhere. 'You're not usually –flip- so violent in your –flip- spars boy. Why today?'

Ranma sighed and replied, "Sorry Pops, it's just that something I read last night really got me mad. The Imperial Inquisitor reported that Juuban has three new defenders: Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, and _Sailor Moon_." The acid in Ranma's voice as he mentioned Sailor Moon was strong enough to eat through steal.

Genma pulled out yet another sign. 'I take it that –flip- this has to do with –flip- the you know what.'

Nodding her head, Ranma became covered in a red with some green tint ki aura. "She's the skank that Endymion was cheating on Beryl with! It is partly her fault that millions of innocent people in the Earth Kingdom and everyone in the Silver Millennium died. I don't know whether I should go to Juuban to fight whatever threat has drawn the bitch out of hiding or if I should kill her myself."

Genma wasn't quite sure how he was supposed to handle this. After all, he wasn't exactly a recipient of the father of the year award and he was sure none of those silly self-help books covered dealing with your child's past incarnation's troubles. Knowing that none of his premade signs would do, Genma pulled out a poster board and a magic marker. He quickly wrote what he wanted to say down and showed it to Ranma. 'Look son, I don't know what you're going through. However, I know that you're a warrior and not a murderer. Don't let your pain haunt your actions. Maybe you should talk to a priest; they can deal with shit like this better than I can.'

The aura of rage disappeared around Ranma and she gave Genma a small smile. "Thanks for the advice, old man." With that, Ranma left the dojo to take a bath. She hung up the occupied sign and then turned on the hot water. Ranma then proceeded to take off her cloths. She paused when pulling her shirt off having caught her reflection in the mirror. The truly cursed part of her curse was how much she looked like Beryl in this form. It was a constant reminder to Ranma on how badly Stangmar had failed his sister even though he tried his best.

Trying to forget about the past for a moment, Ranma went into the bath and turned back into a guy. He let the warm water just relax him and let it wash away his troubles. He closed his eyes and tried to meditate. It was quite obvious that the news about the Sailor Senshi was affecting him, but Ranma didn't know what he should do about it. Part of him wanted to hunt them down and make them pay for all the lives they caused to be lost. However, another part of him wanted to use them as allies to take care of whatever threat was brewing for humanity. After all, it wasn't like he had lots of potential allies to chose from and the Senshi were roughly equal to the Rangers. But, he couldn't decide which aspect of him was more important: that of the enraged big brother or the battle pragmatist.

Ranma's musings came to an abrupt end when he heard the bathroom door open. His eyes quickly opened and he turned his head to see Akane taking off her bathrobe. He quickly turned his head and shouted, "I'm already in here! Can't you read the sign?"

Akane quickly became flustered as she realized the show she was unintentionally putting on. Her embarrassment quickly turned to rage as she tried to mentally shift the blame for her situation. She quickly decided that it must be Ranma's fault since this would never have happened if he had been in the room. "You pervert!" She shouted as she pulled out a hammer and sent Ranma soaring out of the house.

* * *

><p>Later during lunch at school, Ranma was lying on his stomach eating his bento. He was trying not to wince from the pain pulsing from his butt. Was it just his karma or did Akane deliberately aim her swing so that he landed in that rose bush? And for Dagda's sake, why were the roses black with extra large thorns?<p>

Trying not to let the pain bother him, Ranma returned to the bento Kasumi had made for him. At least he didn't have to deal with Kuno today. The delusional boy had declared that he would face off and defeat the 'hidden thief of Akane's heart'. As long as Kuno didn't know that he was this supposed thief Ranma was content to let him have his delusions.

So far, Ranma really couldn't complain about how things were going for him in Nerima. He didn't have any major enemies. Akane really wasn't fond of him, but Ranma was sure that would eventually change. Best of all, his curse had not been unveiled to the public. Sure he had problems dealing with the baggage from his former life, but things seemed reasonably okay in Ranma's mind.

Suddenly, Ranma danger sense started going off causing him to look up at the sky. He and all his classmates watched as Jedeite's form appeared in the sky. Jedeite sneered and said. "Attention Sailor Senshi, I grow weary of our little skirmishes and have decided to resolve the annoyance once and for all. You will go to the International Airport at 10 PM tonight where we will settle this in a death match! If you do not show up, I will have my monsters begin attacking this city. It's your choice little girls. Either you face me tonight with your lives on the line or thousands will die from your cowardliness."

Jedeite's image then shifted to show Tokyo burning to the ground. He showed youmas gutting children and other barbaric means of killing civilians. Above the screams in the images, Jedeite's voice called out loud and clear. "Remember Sailor Senshi, be at the International Airport by 10 PM if you want to try and prevent this from happening." With that, the vision faded from the sky.

Panic immediately set in among the Furinkan student population. Amid the crying and terrified students, Ranma remained calm and narrowed his brow. Muttering to himself, Ranma said, "I can wait until later to deal with the skank. Jedeite's got a death sentence and I'm going to deliver it."

Ranma didn't do anything more as the vice-principle came outside with a bullhorn. "Attention students, due to the obvious threat we are closing the school for today. Please form an orderly line so that you may pick up your things and your homework. Even in the face of violence it is important that you do not neglect your studies. Remain calm, and return to your homes in an orderly fashion."

* * *

><p>Green Ranger stealthily made his way to the perimeter of the airport. Once there, he jumped up and landed on the airport roof next to the flight control tower. Green Ranger then used his helmet sensors to scan the entire complex. As he had feared, the guards that had been posted were all dead and drained. In their place were youmas disguised as guards. Two squads of attack youmas were each hidden on a plane.<p>

Before he could decide anything, his helmet detected three people walking towards the entrance of the airport. Green Ranger groaned in annoyance as his helmet sensors detected the signals of an untransformed Senshi. "Don't tell that they actually came here untransformed! Did these bimbos completely forget their training? That's rookie mistake number 2." Great, just great, he came here expecting annoying, but useful allies. Now it looked like he was going to be a babysitter.

Staying in the background, Green Ranger watched as the three Sailor Senshi transformed and dealt with the youma pretending to be guards. He didn't join in because he wanted to get a feel for how the trio fought. In all honesty, they were pathetic. The girls obviously didn't have a battle plan and they weren't using any group formations. This didn't make any since; the Sailor Senshi had always trained to be very efficient in group tactics. If it wasn't for Mercury's shabbon spray and some lucky hits, the girls would have been finished.

Eventually, the three Senshi managed to make it through the first round and onto the air field. Green Ranger by this point had relocated himself so that he was hiding behind the wheel of an airplane. From the painting, it was quite clear that the girls were really exhausted. Obviously, they hadn't been training for battle endurance. He was close enough to hear Sailor Moon complain. "That wasn't fun or fair at all! Why did he have all of those monsters attack us at once?"

Sailor Mars looked ready to rip Sailor Moon a new one when Jadeite appeared smirking. "I'll admit, Sailor Scum, I'm impressed that you managed to make it this far on your own. However, this is the point where you die!" Jadeite snapped his fingers causing two nearby planes to explode revealing the four squads of attack youmas. Jadeite grinned and said, "Unlike the monsters you faced before girls, these youma have been specially bred to fight. Each of them has at least twice the strength of the youmas you've face before-"

Jadeite was cut off as a rose went sailing within an inch of his face. Everyone, including Green Ranger who was shocked at the absurdity, turned their heads to see Tuxedo Mask standing on the tail of an airplane. The overly dressed hero wrapped his cape across his chest and said, "Never give up hope Sailor Senshi for with it you can-"

Green Ranger had enough of this bullshit. He came here to protect people from his possessed sister's forces; not be part of a lame super sentai production! He quickly picked up a wrench and threw it at Tuxedo Mask hitting him in the jaw. Green Ranger then used everyone's surprise to pull out his dragon dagger and unleash a green beam of energy strait at one of the attack youma squadrons. The attack hit true and vaporized half the squadron and left the other half badly injured.

As Green Ranger stepped into view preparing another volley from his talisman, the Sailor Senshi were shocked to hear gasps of fear coming from the youma. "It can't be it's the killer of the 13th cohort!"

"I thought he was supposed to be in China."

"I hear he slaughters youma in order to wake up in the morning."

"We're all going to die Wah! I want Metallia Wah!"

Jadeite tried to rally his frightened troops even though he was nervous at the thought of fighting Stangmar. The Sailor Senshi, no problem. These girls were only pale shadows of the Senshi he had fought all those millennia ago and he had killed those women. There victories so far had mostly been because of luck and numbers. Stangmar was in a whole different league of his own. "Will you all be quiet? He's only one man!"

In answer to Jadeite's statement, Green Ranger jumped into the air and fired another beam from his dagger into the heart of the youmas. Another half squadron was instantly killed and another squadron's worth of youma was injured to various degrees. Drawing on some Amazonian tricks, Green Ranger projected an aura of power and domination over the youma as he put away his dagger to pull out his blaster. He then proceeded to ruthlessly kill the wounded youma one by one.

At that point, Jadeite lost control of his troops. Jadeite watched in stunned shock and horror as his elite forces turned into a panicked mob. The healthy youma started a full blown route with the wounded youmas desperately trying to catch up to them. Green Ranger began to pick off the edges of routed youma forcing them into a narrower and narrower bunch. Once the group was narrow enough, he pulled out his dagger again and shot a beam strait down the middle of the youmas.

Green Ranger turned his gaze towards Jadeite who responded by flying up into the air in fear. The ranger shook his head and muttered, "This is pathetic." He then walked over to Sailor Senshi and punched Sailor Moon in the gut. "That was for cheating with my sister's fiancé you bitch! Furthermore, the way you three fought was in insult to all the Sailor Senshi who came before you. I never saw eye to eye with you Silvers, but at least I could respect the other Senshi as warriors and occiasional adversaries. You've left yourself completely open to-" Green Ranger paused to pull out his dagger and activate his shield as Jadeite tried to strike his back "-attacks from the side or behind like the traitor was so generous to demonstrate. You also never took advantage of the youma's route to attack them! Now, go fight the routing youmas and try to get some kills in while I deal with this traitor."

Leaving the girls stunned, Green Ranger turned around and ran towards Jadeite. With his dagger in hand, Green Ranger jumped into the air at Jadeite. In a panic, Jadeite raised a shield hoping to protect himself from Green Ranger's attack. The dragon dagger hit the shield and then began to glow green as Green Ranger tried to break the shield. Soon, the shield gave way allowing Stangmar's reincarnation to grab Jadeite by the neck and throw him to the ground.

Putting his dagger away, Green Ranger landed next to Jadeite and pulled out his blaster. He then put the blaster to the back of Jadeite's head and said, "Grand Duke Jadeite of Tsukushi, you are herby charged with the high crimes of treason against the Earth Kingdom and adding the mass murder of millions. For these crimes I, the reincarnated Prince Elector of Tir na nOg acting on behalf of the Electorate, do find you guilty. The punishment for your crimes is death and the sentence is to be carried out immediately." With that said Green Ranger pulled the trigger and reduced the general's head to the consistency of chunky salsa.

Turning around Green Ranger saw that the three senshi were standing still looking at him in shock and disgust. Under his helmet, a tick began to form in frustration. "What is with you girls? Why didn't you kill the youma that were running away? Don't you realize that they've escaped which means that they'll be alive to fight another day?"

Sailor Mars had enough of his yelling and pushed back. "Just who the hell do you think you are mister to come in here, attack us, tell us what to do, and murder Jadeite in cold blood?"

Green Ranger stormed right over to Sailor Mars and slapped her in the face. "I have had it with your holier than thou attitude bitch! This is Earth which means that the Rangers have jurisdiction, not you! Didn't you learn that lesson the last time when ten thousand of your subjects were put to death because you tried to steal energy from a minor lord and wouldn't pay the ransom for their lives? Jadeite was a traitor to the Earth Kingdom as he willfully joined with Metallia instead of being possessed. As a member of the Electorate, I was merely carrying out justice on a man who caused the deaths of millions. Be lucky I still think you three might be useful in the future or I would kill Princess Serenity over there for cheating with my sister's fiancé and starting the chain of events that killed billions!"

Unable to stand being near the Sailor Senshi any longer, Green Ranger jumped into the air and disappeared from the Senshi's sight. He would have immediately left the airport, but his helmet picked up the signal of another ranger nearby. Curious, Green Ranger waited in the shadows until the shell shocked Sailor Senshi left the airport. Once they were gone, he followed his helmet's tracking until he came upon the unconscious form of Tuxedo Mask.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I feel that by this point, you the readers probably have a few questions. First, is Ranma overpowered? The answer is a bit at this point. As a ranger, his power is similar to an Outer and he has the dragon dagger which is effectively his talisman. Eventually the Inners will close most of the power gap as they get stronger, but at the moment he's operating with powers two seasons in the future. Also, he spent most of his current life training instead of living a normal life which gives him another advantage. Finally, he has all of Stangmar's memories whereas the Senshi have none of theirs at the moment. This means that he knows exactly what he can do, how to do it, and he has loads of experience fighting these kinds of enemies.<p>

Secondly, some of you are no doubt thinking that Ranma's anger and behavior towards the Senshi is out of character. Remember, this Ranma has been plagued for years by memories of battles. Also, the Earth Kingdom and the Silver Millennium did not get along so his memories from Stangmar are not favorable towards the Senshi. Finally, he sees Endymion and Serenity's romance as forcing his sister into Metallia's clutches and thus causing the deaths of most of the Earth Kingdom and all of the Silver Millennium.


	5. Chapter 5

Green Ranger stood over Tuxedo Mask's unconscious form in slight bewilderment. This overdressed buffoon was a fellow Ranger? Unable to believe it, Green Ranger rescanned Mask's unconscious form hoping that there had been some sort of glitch. However, his helmet sensors were giving consistent readings. Tuxedo Mask was a fellow Ranger.

The first question in Green Ranger's mind was how another ranger could exist. When he had reestablished his link to the Power Grid, he had felt that his connection was the only one in existence. This wasn't very surprising given that ranger powers had to be bestowed on a person instead of being innately linked to a bloodline. But now, Tuxedo Mask was reading like a ranger who had lost his coin with some additional interference. By Dagda, what was going on?

Kneeling down next to the unconscious Tuxedo Mask, Green Ranger put two fingers to the side of his helmet and began a much more intensive scan. Green beams came out of the dragon eyes on his helmet forming a single beam. The beam swept up and down Tuxedo Mask gathering data before it disengaged itself. Green Ranger read the data displayed on his helmet visor and his fists clenched.

"Damn you Queen Serenity, I never thought you would stoop so low." Green Ranger whispered in rage. Most of the interference he had detected was minor protection charms with several healing charms for good measure. Then there was a guided reincarnation spell, a type of magic deemed forbidden by the Earth Kingdom. That explained why his fellow Ranger was this silly 'Tuxedo Mask' instead of a regular human given that he had been reincarnated. However, underneath those protections were a series of mental charms. First there was a seek-and-protect charm; a common charm in the Silver Millennium used on guards. Then there was a memory suppression charm which seemed to be geared towards certain memories. Which memories they were Green Ranger couldn't tell, but the other charms gave him some strong suspicions. Finally, there was a rose tint charm which was typically used by the Silver Millennium to 'help two quarrelling couples see the better sides of each other'. People of the Earth Kingdom thought it was just as bad as a love potion, only more insidious and hypocritical.

Green Ranger tried to figure out why all of these charms were on his comrade. Which Ranger was this and why did he have all of these charms on him? It was almost like the Queen was trying to make the perfect boyfriend for her daughter. Green Ranger smacked his helmet and said, "Why the hell didn't I see it earlier? It's you Endymion, you damned two-timing gigolo. The Queen must have wanted her daughter's reincarnation to have a suitable boyfriend and decided to fix you up for the part."

Almost all of the rage Green Ranger had towards Endymion was smothered by this realization. As a brother, he had wanted to whip Endymion naked, cover his bleeding body in hot honey, and shove him into a fire ant's nest when he found out about the man two-timing his sister. As a lord of Earth, he had been enraged that Endymion had neglected his duty to defend the planet when the Dark Kingdom attacked. However, none of the punishments he had imaged were worse then Endymion having his mind played with like it had been.

The only thing that brought Green Ranger any comfort was that his scans were showing the charms were much weaker now then they had been. Green Ranger tapped the other side of his helmet causing his visor to display more information on the charm degradation. The reason quickly became clear; the charms were weakening because the latent Ranger powers within Endymion were growing stronger. Apparently, the activation of his spectrum of the grid was reactivating Endymion's spectrum.

"Interesting," Green Ranger said to himself. "The healing and magical resistance aspects of our powers must be purifying Endymion of these charms. At the current rate, the charms will be gone in a few months. But, you're sure to get yourself killed by them before that point and it wouldn't be right to leave you like this. Still, I have no clue how to help you. I don't have a healing pack and I doubt any of the local priests can handle something like you've got."

Green Ranger wracked his brain trying to think of how he could help Endymion. He kept coming back to the fact that it was Endymion's Ranger powers that were weakening the charms placed by Queen Serenity. Suddenly, a crazy and quite frankly stupid idea came to Green Ranger. He considered the idea for a few minutes and then decided that he didn't have any other option.

Reaching down to his belt, Green Ranger willed his power coin loose from its holder. He then pressed it in his hands and then created his power crystal. With the power crystal in hand, Green Ranger placed the tip of the crystal on Tuxedo Mask's heart and gently pressed down. Multiple bolts of green energy erupted from the power crystal and furiously struck Tuxedo Mask. Soon, smaller white bolts appeared from Mask himself and joined in the assault. Both sets of bolts grew more numerous and massive until the enchanted ranger's body could no longer be seen.

Suddenly, a blinding column of white light shot into the air forcing Green Ranger to jump back with his crystal in hand. The column quickly grew smaller and smaller until it vanished. Mamoru's resting form had replaced the unconscious Tuxedo Mask and in his open palm was a power coin.

* * *

><p>In the Dark Kingdom, the three surviving generals were nervously standing in the seldom used join war room. All of them had rushed to the room after their spies gave them the news of youma who had fled from the battle minutes ago. Malachite had an initial after action report in his hand and a nervous look on his face. "Okay gentlemen, we've got a serious problem on our hands and our usual backstabbing is only going to make things worse. Typical trash talking aside, we all know that Jadeite was a competent general and a powerful warrior personally. However, that still didn't stop him from being killed along with over 95 percent of an elite attack youma cohort!"<p>

Nephlite folded his arms across his chest and frowned. "We never anticipated that Stangmar would move to our current invasion site. In the future, we must assume that he is able to relocate himself to any alternate invasion site. This means that it is unadvisable to change attack points. Even more so when we consider the resources we've invested into the Tokyo area and our still low energy reserves make it extremely difficult for us to disengage ourselves. Therefore, we must devise a strategy by which we can extract enough life energy to fill our reserves while not drawing Stangmar's attention to our operations until such time that we have the means to defeat him."

Zoicite grabbed some brandy from the emergency supply cabinet and poured himself a shot. After downing the glass, the remaining blond general gave his opinion. "There are two options open to us to kill Stangmar. We could drown him in attack youma like we did the last time, but I don't recommend it would cost us so many youma that we'd have to wait months to restore the army. The other alternative is we reactivate Project E. The E-type youmas were able to defeat the main Zords used when the Earth Kingdom fell and Stangmar is currently using a museum piece. If we send several E-types to Tokyo, Stangmar will be drawn out into battle and we will be able to kill him."

Before Malachite could say anything, Nephlite quickly moved to point out the problems with Zoicite's plan. "We had to kill all E-types shortly after our sealing because of the enormous amount of energy they needed. It will take several months to grow a new batch and they will require a significant amount of power to grow and sustain them until they are ready to fight. Where will we get these resources and how do you propose we convince the queen to dedicate the necessary resources when they could go to reviving Metallia?"

Zoicite was just about the insult Nephlite when Malachite cut his lover off. "That's a very good point Nephlite. I think that Queen Beryl will support the dedication of all those resources at it is our most likely means to successfully eliminate Stangmar. The E-types would restore troop morale which will no doubt suffer a massive blow when news of Stangmar's latest atrocities becomes widely known. That fact should also help to convince the Queen. Still, you are right about the power requirements. We haven't been able to secure a reliable power supply because the Sailor Senshi keep finding out about our operations."

"It's a frustrating situation that we're in. Stangmar needs to be defeated if we are to conquer Earth and to do that we need massive amounts of energy. We can't get the required energy because the pesky Sailor Senshi sabotage our operations. Eliminating the Sailor Senshi will require a large number of troops. However, the large number of troops will no doubt draw Stangmar out and will result in their elimination because our current forces cannot deal with him! Is it me, or is Murphy out to make us all his bitch?"

Malachite levitated the bottle of brandy over to him, grabbed it, and poured it down his throat. Within seconds the lead general downed the whole bottle. Once it was empty, Malachite chucked it down the hall and let out a contented sigh when he heard it smash against the wall. "I so needed that."

Pulling up a chair, Nephlite sat down and put his feet on the main planning table. "It is indeed a vicious cycle that we find ourselves trapped in. But, like all chains there is a weak spot for us to exploit. The Sailor Senshi are effectively one entity when it comes to our plains; they have never acted independently once two members were discovered. Furthermore, their detective skills are average at best as they usually only find our operations after we've recouped the initial energy expenditure and collected a decent return. Energy returns which allow us to set up the next operation and still have some to add to the reserves."

"By working together, we can run two energy gathering operations at the same time. We can thus reasonably guarantee a steady supply of energy since one operation will be running while the other is being set up. Furthermore, we could divert the Senshi's attention to one particular chain of operations allowing the other to operate undisturbed. Identifying activities and locations where the Senshi would not normally investigate for our hidden operations will be even better in establishing a steady power supply."

Malachite nodded his head and said, "Very good Nephlite. That's what we shall do. You'll head our visible operations so that the Senshi think you're Jadeite's replacement. Zoicite will stay in the shadows for a couple of weeks investigating activities that can be used to drain energy and not attract Senshi attention before starting on the hidden operations. I during this time will focus on retraining our armies so that they can't think about Stangmar because their too busy with drills."

* * *

><p>In the Hikawa Shrine, the Sailor Senshi had regrouped in Rei's room for a post mission recap under the guise of a slumber party. There wasn't much partying going on as Usagi was lying on her sleeping bag crying because of all the insults and mean things Green Ranger said to her. Rei was alternating between shock at the possibility that she might have caused people to die and rage at the ranger's accusations. It was left to Ami mostly to fill in everything to Luna.<p>

The matronly advisor's face clearly showed her worry at what had happened earlier in the evening. Once Ami was finished speaking, Luna gave her opinion on everything. "The only thing I can say for sure is that I'm glad you all are alive and that Jadeite has been defeated. I find this mysterious warrior's attitude towards you all to be most distressing. With all my heart, I believe that he is only telling you lies. But, I can't say for sure because my memory of the Silver Millennium isn't very good. It is entirely possible that some of what he told us is true, although I can't say what parts are and are not true."

Ami pulled out the Mercury Computer and said, "We might be able to check some things with this. I noticed it had an encyclopedia from the Silver Millennium the other day. With everything that's been going on, I haven't had a chance to really check it over. It's possible that we could get some answers about how truthful that warrior was."

Luna nodded her head and said, "Great idea Ami. Start searching for 'Ranger' first since it's simple."

The shy genius nodded her head and quickly started the search. Seconds later, a file came up on her computer. "I've got it: Ranger, an elite mystical warrior of the Earth Kingdom. The rangers were created by the Earth Kingdom in 745 LE as an anti-Senshi soldier. Following the First Earth-Silver War, the rangers were primarily tasked with defending Earth from all enemies of the Earth Kingdom. The six rangers are distinguished by their color: red, yellow, blue, black, green, and white. The position of Ranger is passed down among the six Prince-Electors."

Following the hyperlink, Ami continued to inform everyone about what she was reading. "Prince-Elector- a major noble of the Earth Kingdom. Six noble houses hold this title and all have major influence within the Earth Kingdom. The Prince-Electors have been documented subverting the power of the Earth King and constantly attempt to procure the crown for themselves. Because of the Prince-Electors, the central authority of the Earth Kingdom is weak to almost non existent."

Rei frowned as she listened and then added her opinion. "I don't like the sound of these Rangers or the Prince-Electors. They sound more like warlords than defenders like the Green Ranger was claiming." The way he killed Jadeite reminded Rei of the stories her grandfather told of daimyos who had let their power go to their heads.

Luna nodded her head. "I agree Rei. However, we still don't have all of the facts yet to make a decision about these Rangers. Let's continue and hope we can find out some more about your helper."

Ami decided to search for Green Ranger next and then began to read the article. "The Green Ranger is the Ranger mantel connected to the Prince-Elector of Tir na nOg. There have been 19 individuals to hold this position." She paused to look at all the names and then said, "Okay, I think this one is most likely the Green Ranger we dealt with since he was around when we all were reincarnated." Ami selected the file and began to read. "Stangmar of Tir na nOg became Prince-Elector when he was 17 upon the death of his father Burai the Butcher. He served as special envoy to the Silver Millennium during the Jusenkyo Mining incident of 1245 LE. It is noted that he has a distrust of the Silver Millennium and advocated a further distance between the Earth Kingdom and the Silver Millennium. In 1241 LE, he entered into negotiations with members of the Earth King's household reaching an agreement to not oppose the king's successor for the crown. This agreement involved the engagement of Stangmar's sister, Lady Beryl-"

Usagi's eyes widen in shock and she shouted out, "He's Beryl's brother? But, Jadeite was serving under Beryl! Why is he on our side if he's her brother? Shouldn't evil siblings work together or something?"

Luna shook her head and cuddled up next to Usagi. "It's not always that simple Usagi. I've had the feeling that the Earth Kingdom was a barbaric and uncivilized place; what Ami has discovered so far clearly supports my impressions. I still don't know everything, but I think that we're seeing a civil war: Beryl with the Dark Kingdom on one side and Stangmar with whatever support he has on the other. We have to protect everyone from this fighting and still find the Moon Princess. Let's not trust Stangmar just yet. Helping us might have only been an alliance of convenience for him."

The Senshi were all exhausted and agreed to go along with Luna's suggestion. They then went to bed so they could get some sleep. Ami promised herself that she would do some more reading in the morning. Once the girls were asleep, Luna sighed and prayed that she'd have the wisdom to advise the girls through whatever was coming at them.

* * *

><p>Mamoru's first thought as he opened his eyes was that he really needed some pain killers for his jaw. His next question was just where in the world was he? Sitting up on the bench he had been lying on, Mamoru looked around and quickly saw that he was in a park and not his apartment. "What the, why am I here?"<p>

Suddenly, all of the memories from Endymion and Tuxedo Mask came rushing back to Mamoru who grabbed his head in pain. It felt like his head was going to explode for a few minutes until the deluge of information stopped. Even as the pain went away; the memories remained. Mamoru couldn't make any sense out of what was happening to him. Trying to steady himself, Mamoru put his hands on the bench and asked, "Why is this happening to me?"

To his utter amazement, someone answered him. "It's called reincarnation. You know the process by which you receive the shit you weren't able to deal with in your last lifetime on top of the usual crap life shoves on you. Just be glad that you're not going through this alone."

Mamoru quickly searched for the speaker and found Ranma lying on a tree branch with his back next to the tree trunk. "Uh who are you? My name is Endy- no wait, it's Mamoru, Mamoru Chiba. Why did I want to introduce myself as Endymion and where are we?"

Ranma casually dropped to the ground and replied, "The name's Ranma Saotome and in my last life I was Stangmar. Don't worry about the name thing; it will go away in a few hours once your mind's had a chance to sort through having a lifetime's worth of memories shoved in it. I had the same problem myself when I awoke. As to where we are, we're in a park a little distance away from the airport. I didn't know how long you'd be out and I didn't want any of the local authorities to bring us in for questioning."

Mamoru shook his head in disbelief. "This can't be happening. I know that many people believe in reincarnation, but you're not supposed to remember or even know who you were in your past life." Mamoru then tensed up as his mind recalled just who Stangmar was.

Seeing the older teen's anxiety, Ranma smiled. "Relax playboy, I'm not going to just start punching you because of what you did in your last life. I do reserve the right for a little revenge here and there, but I think being turned into a meat puppet is a pretty heavy punishment."

The former lord of Tir na nOg got a faraway look in his eye as he continued. "As to how we remember, I can't answer for you. I died before you did. The answer for you probably lies with the Sailor Senshi. As for me, my soul was filled with rage and despair at all the death and destruction caused by you, my sister, and that harlot as I died. My soul clung to it causing me to continuously relive my death in nightmares for years. A short time ago, a village that I was staying in was attacked by youma. I nearly died in the attack and as a result regain my memories and powers just like you've regained yours."

Ranma reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. "Here Mamoru this is yours." Ranma then tossed the coin at Mamoru who immediately caught it and instinctively put it into a subspace pocket. Continuing on Ranma said, "I must say that it's comforting to have another Ranger around. With Metallia forcing Beryl to attack everyone and the Senshi being shadows of what they were, I need a reliable partner."

A small frown appeared on Mamoru's face. Was Ranma really expecting him to help fight? Mamoru's first instinct was to deny it. He was only an orphan living off of a trust fund trying to become a doctor! He wasn't some great fighter that should be called up. The memories that Mamoru got from Endymion only made him feel more unworthy of being a Ranger.

However, Mamoru knew that he couldn't pass the powers along to someone else. Like it or not, he was a Ranger and if he didn't fight than there would be one less Ranger to stop the attacks. Memories from his stint as Tuxedo Mask, which were rather embarrassing for Mamoru, made it clear to him that the Dark Kingdom needed to be stopped. "I'll help you Ranma. But, I don't know how much help I'll actually be."

Ranma smirked and replied, "Don't worry Mamoru. No matter how unprepared you are training can get you into decent shape shortly. We'll have to arrange a training schedule so that we can get you up to snuff and develop some teamwork. The scheduling can come later, but I think it might be good if we did a little training right now. Just some light exercise and quick practice spar so you know how to use your powers if an attack comes up before you can get more training."

A small voice in the back of Mamoru's mind was screaming that this was a very bad idea. However, he did agree that it would be wise to have some practice under his belt so that he didn't start off learning while in combat. "Okay I'll do it." Seeing Ranma summoning his power coin, Mamoru followed suit. He held the coin in front of himself and called out, "It's morphing time, Tigerzord!"

As with all ranger morphs, Mamoru became covered in white light for a few seconds which then disappeared to reveal the White Ranger. The newest revived Ranger looked at his form in amassment and then balled his fists in excitement. "This is incredible; I can't believe how powerful I feel. It's all so new and yet it feels familiar like I've done this for ages."

Green Ranger smirked and replied, "Sounds like things are just right to me, playboy. This is Mamoru's first time transforming, but Endymion has regularly transformed. Now, we only have a few minutes before I have to leave so we can work on only one aspect of fighting. Do you want armed or unarmed combat?"

Reaching for Saba, White Ranger called out, "Let's go with armed combat unless you're afraid to face me with that tiny dagger of yours." He didn't know where this confidence and competitiveness was coming from, but using his Ranger powers had removed his fears.

Pulling out the Dragon Dagger, Green Ranger pointed it at his white compatriot. "I'm not the one who's compensating for something playboy. Besides, you're the one operating on recently acquired reincarnated memories to fight, I've been battle trained long before I gained Stangmar's memories. Come at me and pray I don't pound your ass in too much!"

White ran at Green and leaped into the air for an overhead slash. Green tilted his head and brought his dagger up to deflect the attack. Undeterred, White landed on the ground and immediately went into a leg and sword sweep combo. Green calmly negated the attack by attacking with his own leg and dagger. Round and round they went in the park. White was constantly on the attack while Green merely defended himself. After all, this spar was to insure that White could use some basic skills. The beat down could wait for another session.

It was shocking to White just how fast he was adapting to fighting. He didn't realize that being Tuxedo Mask had brought his fighting potential closer to the surface. It had been those skills he had been tapping into during his earlier appearances. While not in Green's league by any stretch of the imagination, White had blazed through the rookie, beginner, and into the intermediate stages by the time the spar ended.

* * *

><p>Genma pretended to be asleep as he waited for Ranma's return. The boy hadn't told him that he was going out to fight that Jadeite guy, but Genma knew his son would. The older Saotome was sure that if anyone could deal with that mad man, it would be his son. It was hard to admit it, but he was impressed with Ranma's power as the Green Ranger.<p>

However, that didn't stop that one annoying part of Genma's mind from worrying about Ranma. It was getting close to midnight and Genma figured Ranma should have been back by now. After all, he did have strength and skills to squash Jadeite like he did those demons at the Amazon Village. Genma's pride as a sensei and his intelligence did a surprising tag-team to pound his parental worry back into the recesses of his mind.

Mere seconds after Genma decided this, Ranma snuck into the room. The younger Saotome quickly pulled out his bed mat and fell asleep in his clothes. Genma waited a few minutes to make sure that Ranma really was asleep and then got up. The elder Saotome gently maneuvered Ranma so that the boy was under his blankets, not on top of them. Once Ranma was in bed Genma muttered, "I think saving the city earns the boy the right to sleep in tomorrow. But, he better be ready for double the training when he gets back from school."

After saying that, Genma got up and walked down to the living room. He immediately headed for the liquor cabinet and pulled out a small bottle of saki. Genma opened the bottle, sniffed it a bit, and then turned to face the Tendo family shrine. In salute, he raised the bottle saying, "A toast to my son's victory even though he doesn't want it known. He's shaping up to be quite the hero; your daughters couldn't ask for a better groom." Genma then chugged down the bottle of saki until it was gone.

Suddenly an otherworldly voice called out, "I'd drink to that as well." Genma turned his head towards the sound of the voice and then his eyes bulged out as the ghostly form of a man in ranger uniform appeared. The ghostly ranger floated over to Soun's traditional shogi seat and smirked, "However, I like to think that it was my teaching Stangmar that has allowed the boy to become such a hero in a short while."

Genma frowned as he thought about what the ghost told him and then replied. "I take it that you're someone from Ranma's past life."

The ghost nodded his head and replied, "Prince-Elector Burai, Stangmar's father." Burai stared at Genma for a bit and then continued, "I must admit that you're not someone I'd want to raise my kids. However, you haven't done too badly with Ranma. A little excessive at times and some short sighted decisions, but nothing damning."

Genma frowned at Burai and said, "Are you hear because of something important or are you just here to insult me? If so, you can leave because the boy is far better at coming up with insults."

To Genma's surprise, Burai simply waved away the barb before replying. "I am here because of something very important regarding Ranma. As I am only allowed to appear to one person per visit, I figured you would be the most useful to hear what I have to say."

Burai motioned for Genma to sit down and he warily did so. Once the duo was sitting, Burai created a ghostly three-sided game board to appear where the shogi board would normally be set up. The spirit waved his hand over the board causing several figurines to appear. Genma immediately recognized one of the figurines as the Green Ranger. Ranma's figurine was next to a similar figure that had a smaller base signifying it was less important. On the other side of Ranma's figurine was one of the Dragonzord a few spaces away. In front of the two ranger figures were several representatives of people that Genma knew including himself that gave the impression of being pawns. To the right of these figures on the second side of the board were figurines of the three active senshi, a cat, and several shadowy figurines representing the currently inactive senshi. Two of the shadowy figurines were actually on the outside of the line between the two sides as if there was debate as to which side they should belong. The final side was loaded with figurines, most which were monsters except for the figurines of three men and a woman.

Motioning towards the board Burai said, "This is a representation of the current situation Ranma is in. While he is one of the most powerful people involved, he doesn't have a lot of backup. He should have the Sailor Senshi on his side, but old grudges and mistrusts have currently made a united front against the Dark Kingdom unlikely. He's gained a powerful ally in the recently discovered White Ranger, but needs time to properly train his new teammate. Ultimately, the Rangers, the Senshi, or both of them together need to take out Metallia who is behind the Dark Kingdom."

Genma looked at the board and replied, "I take it your telling me all of this in order to assist the boy in taking out Metallia?"

Burai smiled and said, "In an indirect way of course. Strategically, you and everyone else who is not a Ranger on Ranma's side are only good for support. However, the key to winning a battle often lies in an army's support before the troops ever head into battle. As you know who Ranma really is and his role in this fight you can help support him to have a better chance at winning the battle. Some of your techniques, while relatively ineffective against a youma when used by a regular person would be devastating in the hands of a Ranger. I'm sure you can provide cover so that Ranma can train his ally and when he needs to be a Ranger."

Genma stared at the board long and hard. What Burai was asking of him was an incredibly tall order. However, peoples' lives were at stake and this was his son who was involved. With a heavy sign Genma said, "I'll do my best."


	6. Chapter 6

Ranma was surprised at the time when he woke up in the morning. Still, he wasn't about to complain about the extra sleep. In no time at all, Ranma got dressed and put away his futon. He then stretched and headed downstairs. As the young man walked down the stairs, he heard the tv going in the family room. "-This unknown warrior who is currently being labeled as 'Ranger' appears to have done the most damage to Jadeite's forces. From the recovered video feed, he appears to be fighting with something that the experts cannot identify scientifically. Now I'll turn it back to you Yakumo."

"Thank you Noike for that insight. This station contacted government officials over the recent attack on the International Airport. While we haven't been able to get word from the governor of Tokyo yet, the Mayor of Minato has conveyed his appreciation for protection the city against an obvious attack. However, he does wish that both the Ranger and the Sailor Senshi try to work with the government to minimize future conflicts."

Ranma reached the family room by this point to see Soun, Akane, and Nabiki staring intently at the TV. Currently, the news reporters were coming up with different hypotheses over what Jadeite, he, or the Senshi could really be up to with the battle. The Ranger in disguise rolled his eyes in disgust when someone suggested that he was here as part of an invasion. Where was this guy getting these ideas from? Well, no one ever said that mainstream media was about reporting the news.

Not wanting to hear anything more about what the 'experts' thought, Ranma left the family room for the kitchen. Seeing Kasumi putting on the finishing touches to breakfast, Ranma got a glass of milk and said, "Good morning Kasumi."

Kasumi jumped slightly and then said, "My goodness Ranma, you startled me. Still, good morning to you." The Tendo homemaker got a thank you nod from Ranma as he took a sip of his milk. Kasumi looked at Ranma for a second and then asked, "By the way Ranma, where were you last night? You didn't get back until everyone went to sleep."

Quickly finishing up his drink, Ranma answered Kasumi. "I was just checking on some old acquaintances spread across Tokyo. With everyone's attention on the airport I figured that criminals would be having a field day. My last stop was in Minato about a few km from the airport. With the rails shut down because of Jadeite's threat, it took me a while to run back here." He then helped Kasumi carry breakfast to the table.

Everyone tore into breakfast after saying grace. Soun was the first to speak as he finished up his first serving. "It seems crazy what the world is coming to. There are actual superheroes fighting in the city. Can you imagine it?"

Akane piped up, "That Ranger fellow was a jerk and a slime ball. What kind of person attacks magical girls or girls in general? I hope the jackass gets killed so he can get was he deserves." Still steaming, the youngest Tendo returned to her meal. The Sailor Senshi were just so cool; it boiled Akane how they were shown up and treated by Ranger.

Nabiki noticed the dark looks both Saotomes were giving her sister after that little statement and filed it away. She then took a sip of her coffee and spoke in her favorite annoyingly knowledgeable tone. "I don't know Akane. If what Ranger said was true than he had every right to attack the Sailor Senshi. They might even need to be put on trial for aiding in genocide. Wouldn't that be interesting, Magical Girls vs. the United Nations."

"WHAT!" Akane screamed in fury. "How can you say that the Sailor Senshi are guilty of crimes like that Nabiki? It's obvious that Ranger is a lying scumbag. Just look at the news, there haven't been atrocities on that scale ever! Furthermore, how could Sailor Moon have cheated with Ranger's supposed sister's fiancé? She's probably younger than I am! How can we trust anything he says when he lies like that?"

A twitch developed above Ranma's right eye as he ground his teeth in rage. To everyone's surprise, Ranma threw his chopsticks down on the table and abruptly stood up. "That's it, breakfast was wonderful Kasumi, but I can't eat anymore as my appetite doesn't stick around when there are baseless accusations in the air!" With that said Ranma stormed away from the table and headed directly for the dojo.

To everyone's surprise, Genma also threw down his bowl. Then Genma, who had only complemented the sisters since he arrived, gave Akane a tongue lashing. "You really need to watch what you say Akane. What was captured on the camera was no doubt a fraction of the whole picture. It's not right for us to say anything about why the things we saw happened since we don't know enough to speak the truth. The boy's extra sensitive about things like that since with his curse he gets a lot of snap judgments."

Akane's pride quickly made her go on the defensive. "I know enough to call any situation as it really is!"

Genma frowned and replied, "Oh really? How about this, I'll write a scenario with all the details and give it to your sister. Then I'll tell you a few facts and let you call it. If what you say is true than you'll obviously be able to call the situation. However, if you fail you must publically apologize in front of the school to Ranma about insisting on hiding the fact that you two are engaged!"

Unwilling to back down, Akane said, "You're on Mr. Saotome." Normally, the youngest Tendo would have been more cautious. However, her temper and her pride were currently making her decisions and not her brain.

Genma smirked as he wrote down something on a piece of paper and handed it folded to Nabiki. "Alright Akane, here is the scenario. You're walking in the city and here some noise coming from the alley. You look in and see a young woman fighting two men. What's going on?"

With an unladylike snort Akane replied, "Could you be anymore obvious? The two men are obviously muggers or something worse and the girl is fighting them off."

To Akane's complete shock Nabiki said, "Wrong sister dear. The woman is actually an enforcer from the Yakuza roughing up two shopkeepers so that they will pay protection money." Nabiki then handed the paper to Akane so she could see the scenario written by Genma. As Akane's eyes bulged out Nabiki said, "Looks like you're going to have to admit to a little engagement of yours in front of the entire school."

Akane quickly degraded into a shocked lump that could only say the word but. Soun on the other hand, jumped up with a smile so big one would have thought he had won the lottery. "Oh happy day, my dear daughter will now confess to the world about her happiness at the engagement! Congratulations my dear friend, I first I thought you were needlessly scolding her. But, now I see that it was all merely a deception to get her to confess to her true feelings."

With half-silted eyes and a completely flat tone Genma replied, "Of course Soun. That was my plan the entire time."

* * *

><p>In the school fields where the students' typically ate their meals, Ranma was sitting off to the side brooding with his lunch to side. Akane's words at breakfast haunted him like demons from his past. Quietly he muttered to himself, "Jerk, liar, slime ball, she wishes I was dead? How can she so casually say things like that? She judged me without ever giving me a chance. Is this my penance, to spend the rest of my life tied to some spiteful girl who would only acknowledge my existence because she's been backed into a corner?"<p>

A quick glance over at Akane allowed Ranma to see Nabiki needling Akane into fulfilling her end of that agreement she had so hastily made with his father. Judging by the flush on her cheeks, Ranma would say he had about five minutes before Akane broke the news. Once that happened, Ranma was sure he wouldn't get any peace from his fellow students for the rest of the day. Kuno would no doubt attack him to try and 'win back Akane' and all the guys would bug him about bagging the most desired girl in school.

Personally, Ranma was having a hard time seeing why so many of his peers desired Akane. Oh he'd admit that she was kinda cute and energetic. Her normally friendly disposition while at school was probably another major draw. However, Ranma had the unfortunate privilege to see several of her faults. Akane was judgmental, temperamental, overly proud, and able to be a royal bitch when she felt like it. From what he had experienced, Ranma considered her royal bitch act to be more true to form than the nice schoolgirl everyone was so enamored with.

Just as Akane was about to spill the beans, the whole school yard heard someone scream out, "Prepare to die Ranma Saotome!" A tree trunk was then seen flying towards Ranma. Luckily, the reincarnated prince's reactions were in top performance and he rolled away just before the log crashed where he had been sitting. Reacting on battle instinct, Ranma grabbed his steak knife and threw it his attacker. The knife flew strait and true, but Ranma was more concerned with reaching some defensible ground.

A girl's shriek of horror snapped Ranma out of his mental war mode. His eyes scanned for the shriek and then followed the girl's eyes to see what had terrified her. All the blood drained from Ranma's face as he saw Ryoga falling to his knees with the steak knife embedding in his chest just below the neck. Every student's eyes turned to look at Ranma in horror, shock, and fear.

Ranma ignored the stares for the moment as he ran towards Ryoga to check for a pulse. Relief filled Ranma when he found that the lost boy was still alive. Ranma then turned to his fellow students and called out, "Get the school nurse and emergency services! He's still alive! Hurry, do you want him to die here?" Ranma then turned his attention back to Ryoga and slapped the lost boy. With tears forming in his eyes Ranma furiously called out, "Come on you stubborn lost guy, wake up!"

Ryoga coughed and then weakly said, "Damn you Ranma. How dare you run out on our duel and then kill me when I come for my vengeance."

Trying to keep Ryoga's focus on him, Ranma started an argument. "Look Ryoga, you forfeited our duel because you couldn't show up at a paved lot behind your house. Deny it all you want, but you're going to have to hang in here if you want to argue this with me."

His voice getting weaker, Ryoga shot back, "Did you think I was strolling around Japan for my health? I struggled to get there and you were there when I arrived on the fourth day…" Ryoga became too weak to talk and closed his eyes.

The school nurse came rushing over at this time, Nabiki being the student who finally was able to get her legs moving. Ranma was pushed out of the way by the nurse as she tried to take stalk of the situation. Thinking that the knife was a smooth blade like many of the gangs in Nerima carried, the nurse pulled the knife out of the wound. She realized too late that it was a serrated kitchen knife and accidentally cut Ryoga's wind pipe.

* * *

><p>Genma walked into the local Nerima police department and spoke to the secretary at the door. "Hello, I'm Genma Saotome. I'm here to speak about my son regarding the regrettable incident at Furinkan High this afternoon. Who do I talk to about this situation?"<p>

The secretary looked up at Genma and said, "The Inspector is handling this situation. I'll call him to see if he's willing to talk to you." The secretary then picked up the phone and called the inspector's office. After his face turned green the secretary said to Genma, "The foul mouth is coming to see you sir."

A stream of curses could be heard growing ever louder as a man in a trench coat walked towards the front desk. The man stopped in front of Genma and said, "So, I take it you're the father of the boy who's chest high in shit by virtue of being stuck in the crappiest situation this district's seen since that addle brained Kuno kid started his F*(ing contest. The name's Koichi Zenigata, but for the moment just address me as Inspector Zenigata. Now, follow me to my office so that we can finish sorting out this matter and I can get on to the next piece of shit for today."

Genma and Inspector Zenigata walked through the main waiting area of the police station and entered Zenigata's office. Zenigata motioned for Genma to sit and the slightly portly martial artist did so. Once Genma was seated Zenigata began to explain the situation. "Your son is caught in a very nasty situation Mr. Saotome. He's looking at assisting in manslaughter. Now, there are some mitigating circumstances that make this whole thing less shitty for him. All the witnesses state that this Ryoga boy shouted 'Prepare to die Ranma Saotome' at the start of this whole debacle. That plus the fact that the tree Ryoga apparently threw where Ranma was sitting would have killed your son gives Ranma a very strong defense against all the shit that's in the air over this."

"In all honesty Mr. Saotome, we're willing to let your son leave here provided he stays in the general area for further questioning as the f*#ing authorities investigate this crapfest and figure out what their going to do. The boy's been completely cooperative with us and did try to keep Ryoga alive. However, I need to know one thing before I let him go: Why did your son go for such a lethal response even with the death threat?"

Genma sighed and then replied, "Inspector Zenigata, I've trained Ranma for years to be the best martial artist ever. Many of his reflexes are now muscle memory. We were recently in a remote village in China for some final training when the village was attacked by drug lords hoping to get some workers for new opium fields. My son and I were caught in the fight and had to help defend the village. I'm not ashamed to say that Ranma killed several of the gang members since he did it to protect innocent people. But, the incident has had an effect on the boy's reflexes and outlook. Ryoga's death threat most likely caused Ranma to shift into a kill or be killed mentality for a few seconds."

Inspector Zenigata stared at Genma for a few minutes and then said, "Tell me you're shitting me. By the kami, you're not shitting me. Damn, no boy should have to go through that even though does clear up some of this crap. Look, take your son home." Inspector Zenigata picked up his office phone and called, "Look I want the damn Saotome kid in my office ASAP. His father's here for him."

A few minutes later, Ranma was brought into the office by a security guard. Genma glanced at Ranma and was saddened to see the dead look in his son's eyes. Genma quickly signed for Ranma's release and then lead his son out of the police station. Both Saotome's walked in silence for a few minutes and Genma decided to lead them into a park. Once they were in an isolated spot, the elder Saotome began to speak. "Son, you did nothing wrong today and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Ranma turned to face his father with his face cracking with rage and self loathing. "How can you say I did nothing wrong Pops? An innocent person's dead and it's all my fault!"

In a gruff manner Genma asked, "And just who was it who attacked first Ranma?"

"It was Ryoga. However-"

Cutting his son off, Genma continued, "Correct boy. Now what did Ryoga say and how did he attack you?"

"Uh, he told me to die and threw a log at me."

"Good, at least your memory is working properly. The Hibiki boy came at you with the intent to kill and you merely responded to that threat. Had you been any other person that attack would have killed you without a doubt and Ryoga would be in jail for murder. And all of this was for what, a match that he lost!"

Genma then sighed and said, "Look Ranma. We both know that I'm not good at these sorts of things. I just want to say, you didn't do anything wrong and you need to move on. Why don't you go and see your friends or help train your new associate."

Ranma whipped his head in shock and said, "How can you know that?" for a brief moment, Ranma's self-loathing was forgotten.

Genma smirked and said, "You're not the only one with tricks boy. I know about the White Ranger, but I won't tell you how. Just no this, I'm granting you a provisional trainer's license to teach Anything Goes to your new teammate and any others that you may find in the future. Now, go be a teenager and cool your head. Call the Tendos if you're staying over at a friend's house. Otherwise, I want you home by 11 PM unless you get involved in Ranger business."

* * *

><p>Mamoru was rather aimlessly walking down city streets just killing time. Ranma had called him a few minutes ago letting him know that some things had come up and he was unavailable for training today. The other Ranger had mentioned that his father was available for training since he was in on the secret and left Mamoru instructions on how to reach Genma. However, Mamoru really didn't feel like going in for training today. He knew it was needed, but right now he wanted to come to grips with all the memories floating in his head.<p>

By chance, Mamoru's wandering had brought him to the Hikawa Shrine. He knew the shrine had been attacked by the Dark Kingdom and that brought a frown to his face. Suddenly, Mamoru realized something. The priest at the shrine could be someone for him to talk to who wouldn't consider him crazy. Mamoru walked up the shrine steps a bit surprised to see how empty the shrine was today. After looking around for a bit, Mamoru called out. "Excuse me; is the priest of the shrine available?"

Rei's Grandfather walked out of the main building and replied, "Well good afternoon sir and who might you be? I think I've seen your face before, but you're not a regular."

Mamoru bowed his head and replied, "Good afternoon sir. My name is Mamoru Chiba and I was hoping I could talk to you for some advice on some private matters."

Elder Hino put his hand under his chin and said, "Sure I can talk with you young man. It's currently between the after school and the home from work rushes so we've got some time. However, if this is about love or getting some luck for a project I'm afraid I can't help you."

Mamoru grinned and said, "It has nothing to do with those things sir. Tell me, what are your opinions on things such as reincarnation and the strange events that have been plaguing the city lately? Events such as the monster attack on this shrine or Jadeite's attack on the airport last night."

The priest's eyes narrowed slightly and he tilted his head. "I think that our conversation would be better to have inside." Elder Hino then led Mamoru into the shrine and had him sit near the sacred fire. The old priest relaxed a bit when he saw that the fire didn't make Mamoru unnaturally uncomfortable. "In answer to your question child, I do believe in the possibility of reincarnation although I have never seen proof of it. I'm also aware that there is more going on in the world today than we normally like to think is going on. Is there something else you wish to talk about?"

Talking a deep breath, Mamoru told the priest what had happened to him. Everything from highlights of his time as Endymion to his charm induced escapades as Tuxedo Mask to his recent meeting with Green Ranger whose identity he kept secret. Finally Mamoru said, "I'm quite frankly in over my head sir. I know that the Dark Kingdom is going to keep on attacking and the powers I've found myself possessing will be needed. However, I don't feel worthy of them and that it would be better to find a way to give them to someone else. Endymon was a complete screw up when it came to important things and I'm in a way partly responsible for these current attacks. How can I make things better when all I've done is made things worse?"

Elder Hino carefully considered what Mamoru told him and then spoke. "I wouldn't say that you've just made things worse my boy. The word through the grapevine is that you saved those pretty Sailor Senshi quite a few times when you didn't have access to as nearly as much power as you do now. Besides, who is worthy of the power at your disposal? Please, tell me who is worthy."

Mamoru frowned and said, "Well the Green Ranger for one. He's had a lot of training beforehand so he was ready to use the power. He was able to keep calm and collected when we were training last night whereas I let the power go to my head."

"So he was more trained than you are when he started. That does not mean that he is more worthy of this power than you are my boy. Personally, I think that all of your concern is a clear sign that you are worthy. On the other hand, if you had accepted the power without any concerns I would deem you unworthy in a heartbeat. Put your mind at ease, the sins of Endymion may have stained you, but they have not damned you. If you truly wish to wash them away, then you must find a way to atone for your past life's actions."

Mamoru took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Thank you for listening to me sir. You've taken a weight off of my shoulders."

Elder Hino shook his head and replied, "I was my pleasure my boy. Tell your friend that if he needs someone to talk to, he can come see me as well. I will not tell a soul about who either of you are or what you say."

* * *

><p>Ranma dragged his feet as he walked towards Haruka and Michiru's apartment. He was just about the reach for the hidden key when Michiru walked up. "Oh Ranma, it's so good to see you again today." Michiru frowned when she saw the downcast look on Ranma's face. She stepped a little closer to him and said, "Lets get you inside. I'll get us some tea and then we can talk about what's bugging you alright?"<p>

The young Saotome teen nodded his head and watched as Michiru unlocked the apartment. Both teens then headed in and Michiru promptly went to go get her tea set. While she was getting some things from the cabinets the aqua haired young woman called out, "Make yourself at home Ranma. Haruka will be back in about an hour. She's currently doing some extra practice down at the track for the race this weekend."

Ranma kicked off his shoes and sat down at the table. He then lightly replied. "I doubt Haruka needs the extra practice. She's sure to win the race."

Michiru collected the desired items from the cabinet and set them on a tray. "Oh I agree with you on that Ranma. However, Haruka will move up in position if she wins this race and is really nervous about it. Her sponsors are promising a major cash reward if she gets the position."

A frown appeared on Ranma's face and he asked, "Did something come up so that you two are having cash problems? If that's the case then I can just go to a local pit fight and take care of the problem for you."

With a roll of her eyes, Michiru dispelled Ranma's worries. "It's nothing to be worked up about Ranma. Haruka just wants to do some heavy modification to her car again and it will cost a lot to buy and ship the parts she wants from Europe. You know our rule; if you want to get something extra for yourself you have to earn the money by yourself. Now, can you please tell me what on your mind?"

Ranma sighed and slowly told Michiru about what had happened with Ryoga. He then moved on to talk about his time at the police station and then his father's surprising speech of support. Once he told her everything he hung his head.

Unsure of what she should say, Michiru took a sip of her tea to collect her thoughts. Finally, she broke the silence. "As unlikely as I ever thought it would be Ranma, I'm in agreement with your father. You've done nothing wrong and it was in self-defense." She then took another couple of sips before continuing. "I was afraid that something bad would happen when you and Ryoga met again. He just wouldn't accept that he had lost the match even when Haruka told him three times about how not showing up on time means he forfeited. That things spiraled so out of control like they did is regrettable and I wish I had seen the possibility when that retarded challenge was issued over cafeteria food."

"I doubt I could have done anything different now that I know what happened. However Ranma, I am sorry that you were forced to go through this. Why don't you go in the other room and try out that new game Haruka got yesterday for the playstation? Haruka will be back in a few minutes and I'll tell her what happened. There's no need for you to have to retell your story again today."

Ranma nodded his head and got up from the table. On the way, he knocked over a cooled glass of water activating his curse. Michiru quickly walked over and gave her now female friend a hug before giving her a glass of hot water to change back.

Once Ranma was out of earshot, Michiru sat down and sighed. "This is quite a situation you've gotten yourself into Ranma. I'll help you through it, but I'm not sure what I can do at the moment." Mentally, the aqua haired woman railed against the fates. Why did her friend always end up in the middle of terrible situations? It wasn't fair to Ranma that these things always happened to him.

Haruka walked through the front door a few minutes later still on a high from her practice race. She got a quick hello kiss from Michiru and then was informed about the situation. Haruka sighed when she heard what was going on and shook her head. "Oh hell, Ranma so did not need to deal with this shit."

Michiru sent Haruka a small glare for cursing and then said, "I agree that things aren't going well for Ranma. However, I don't know what we can do to cheer him up."

"Well," Haruka said as she got up and walked over to the fridge. "One this is for sure, we're going to stick with Ranma and make sure he makes it through this mess. Only thing I can thing of at the moment is to keep Ranma here for a nice quiet dinner among friends and then watch a light movie. Do you have a better idea Michiru?"

"No, that sounds like a very good plan. I'll make one of Ranma's favorite dishes for dinner. Why don't you go in and keep him company while we wait for dinner?"

"Will do Michiru, but I want to call his old man and let him know that we're borrowing Ranma for the rest of the night." Haruka pulled two sodas out of the fridge and then walked to the phone. She placed the sodas on the nearby ledge and called the Tendo Residence.

Akane picked up the phone on the other end and said, "Hello. This is Akane Tendo at the Tendo home. How can I help you today?"

Haruka nodded her head and said, "Hi, I'm Haruka Tenou and I want to speak to Mr. Saotome to let him know about Ranma."

Even over the phone, Haruka could hear Akane's voice take on a bitter edge. "What do you know about that killer?"

Michiru watched as Haruka ground her teeth in rage and seemed to try and strangle Akane through the phone cord. "Look miss, I don't like you speaking that way about my friend. Let Mr. Saotome know that my girlfriend and I are keeping Ranma at our apartment for the night to make sure he's okay."

"But don't you know? Ranma killed a boy at school today just for challenging him! How can you just let someone like that stay at your home? Aren't you worried about being killed?"

A dark look crossed Haruka's face and she said, "Look miss, you really should have some more faith in your fiancé! I know that there is a lot more going on with the Ryoga situation than you're letting on so don't try to mislead me. As for worry about Ramna, why should I? I trust him completely. Hell, he and my girlfriend could both sleep naked in my bed and I could trust Ranma to not touch her or do anything inappropriate! Now you better tell Mr. Saotome what I told you or I'll inform him about the lies you're spreading about Ranma when I see him tomorrow." With that, Haruka hung up the phone, picked up the sodas, and marched off to join Ranma in the game room.

* * *

><p>Author's note: From past experience, I know that some of you readers are going to want some explanation over what's happened in this chapter. First, I'll explain Akane's reaction to Green Ranger and her conversation with Haruka. I think that she'd be a big supporter of the Senshi as an example of female heroism. Thus, she won't like them being shown up like Ranma beats her in martial arts. Green Ranger's attacks on the Senshi are not something she'd tolerate. Especially, she won't tolerate the attacks when Green Ranger's accusations don't make any sense like she pointed out. Next, her labeling of Ranma as a killer was due to her selective memory. In the manga, Akane has demonstrated on several occasions to forget a wrong done to Ranma or herself in favor of a 'wrong' Ranma's done. Ryoga is a prime example of this. He nearly killed her with his bandanas at the start and yet she takes his side.<p>

Now on to Ryoga's death which I'm sure has got several of you steamed. Ryoga started the fight like he did in canon with a death threat and a potentially lethal opening. Unlike canon, my Ranma is a blooded fighter with combat reflexes. Thus, his instinctual response was to escape and retaliate rather than doge and humiliate. Too bad for Ryoga, but that's what you get for sending death threats at a special forces like mystical warrior.


	7. Chapter 7

Haruka slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying on the floor of her family room covered by an open sleeping bag and cuddled next to Ranma. With her head resting on her friend's chest, Haruka could see her lover on the other side of Ranma snuggled into him for warmth. Had it been anyone else, Haruka knew she'd be jealous of someone being so close to Michiru. However, Ranma was a special situation. He was just, well, the only way she could put it in her mind was that he was Ranma.

Propping herself up with her arm, Haruka turned and looked at Ranma's peaceful sleeping form. Her buddy really didn't deserve all the shit that seemed to plop into his life. Haruka still remembered how fearful she was when Ranma discovered that she was a girl on her first day at school. Instead of ratting her out like any other guy would, he had simply asked why she was at an all boys' school. Once Ranma learned of the bet she was in, he had volunteered to help her out. She never really had a friend that she could truly count on like Ranma before she met him. Their friendship only became dearer to her once she started dating Michiru and Ranma didn't object in the least. It was a sore spot to Haruka that many members of her family didn't like her being with a woman.

Looking at Ranma's face brought back old curiosities to Haruka. Before she and Michiru met, she had thought about kissing Ranma to see what kissing a boy was like. She had already known she was attracted to girls by that point, but it was a question that had been nagging her. Ranma wasn't a bad guy, she could admit that he was easy on the eyes, and he wouldn't brag about it like most guys would. Such thoughts had vanished when Michiru entered her life, but now seeing Ranma like this was bringing them back.

Part of Haruka wanted to lock those thoughts in a box and dropkick them into the ocean. Flirting was one thing, but doing something like kissing crossed the line of look, but don't touch the merchandise. It would be wrong because Ranma was determined to make his engagement work even though it was dead on arrival. Besides, wouldn't kissing Ranma mean cheating on Michiru?

However, Haruka was not known to always listen to the best of advice. She impulsively lowered her head and stole a kiss from Ranma. Even unconscious, Ranma's kiss sent shivers down Haruka's spine. It wasn't as mind blowing as one of Michiru's kisses, Haruka couldn't say anything bad about it. She continued the kiss enjoying the feel of Ranma's lips.

Suddenly a soft voice surprised Haruka. "How is the kiss dear?"

The blond haired woman was so startled that she broke contact that nearly fell backwards onto the floor. Haruka glanced over Ranma's body to see Michiru lying awake with a coy grin on her face. Haruka's face turned red with embarrassment and she nervously replied, "Ah Michiru, it's not what it looks like!"

Michiru sat up and said, "Oh? It looked like you were kissing Ranma." She then shrugged her shoulders and said, "But, if that isn't the case then I guess this is okay." To Haruka's shock, Michiru leaned over and kissed Ranma as well. After a few seconds, Michiru broke the kiss and looked contemplative. "I see why you lost sense of your surroundings dear."

Haruka blinked her eyes partly shocked at what her girlfriend did and partly surprised that Ranma was still asleep. Ranma must have truly felt safe with the duo if he was able to sleep through all the commotion. Finally able to speak again, Haruka hissed to Michiru. "Why did you do that?"

Michiru calmly replied, "I did it partly to teach you a lesson about your wandering tendencies. However," Michiru paused to turn her head so she could gaze down at Ranma's sleeping face. "I also did it because I feel a certain attraction to Ranma like you do dear. It's not as deep or as encompassing as what I feel for you my love, but I cannot deny that a part of my heart has been claimed by Ranma. Don't try to deny your own feelings dear; I've seen the occasional glances you've sent Ranma's way."

Feeling defensive, Haruka quickly whispered back, "I'm not about to leave you for him Michiru. Yes, I'll admit that Ranma is extremely important to me; but you're even more important to me than he is. If I lost Ranma I'd be devastated. However, if I lost you I'd die."

"I'm not criticizing you Haruka and I feel the same way. You give me everything I need and almost everything I will ever want. There is only one thing that you cannot give me that Ranma can." Michiru then reached out with her hand and lightly placed it on Ranma's morning wood. "You can't give me a child and I know that one day I'll want one in the future years from now. Knowing how we feel, I want Ranma to father them. Is that acceptable to you?"

Haruka frowned as images of Michiru and Ranma making love entered her head. The thought of anyone knowing Michiru like that burned Haruka. She was hers and hers alone! However, another image entered Haruka's head. This image was of Michiru smiling as she took care of a beautiful child. Then another image came with herself holding a little boy with Ranma's face and her blond locks. These new images tugged at Haruka's heart and finally she said, "If it was anyone else, I couldn't stand the thought. But, I'll accept it if it's Ranma. Still, I don't know how willing he'd be to go through with it given how determined he is to make that doomed engagement of his work."

Michiru stood up and shrugged her shoulders. "That's an issue to deal with on another day. Besides, I don't want any children now; I'm too young to be a mother. Let's leave sleeping prince here while you and I go have a shower." The two lovers left Ranma sleeping to go take a shower together. In his sleep, Ranma shivered slightly feeling like he had somehow entered a lioness's den.

* * *

><p>Over at the Tendo Dojo, Genma was sitting at the shogi table with a serious face as he waited for his old partner. Soon enough, Soun came over to join Genma for a game before breakfast. The duo played for a bit until Genma started to speak. "Soun old buddy, I'm really starting to get worried about the pledge."<p>

Soun dropped the piece in his hand from shock. "What! Don't tell me you're having second thoughts about it after all we've suffered together."

"Don't be silly Soun. I want our families and schools joined as much as you do. It's the only outcome after our shared hardships. However, I'm worried that our dream will be left in pieces if things continue on there present course. Ranma and Akane aren't bonding as they should be by this time! Ranma's done everything a fine young man does to get Akane to like him and it's not working. He got that Kuno kid to stop harassing her and he has followed her wishes to the letter."

Soun's eyes narrowed and he replied, "Are you saying that this is all my Akane's fault?"

"What I'm saying is that Ranma cannot carry on the relationship by himself. Think back to when you were courting your wife Soun. You did everything that she asked you to do just like Ranma is doing now. Only, she was doing little things for you and happily told her friends that she was with you. Akane isn't doing those things. Remember last night? She was calling the boy a killer over the phone. If something doesn't change soon, we might see our dream turn into dust before our eyes!"

To Genma's surprise, Soun's face turned deathly pale and his eyes bulged out in fear. Ranma's accusations came to the forefront of Mr. Tendo's mind as he fear grew even bigger. "We simply cannot allow that to happen with our dream Genma! The schools must be united."

"I whole heartily agree Soun; we must do everything possible to make sure the schools are united. Therefore, I think we should come up with ways to get Akane to freely admit about Ranma and her being engaged so she becomes a bit more supportive. If that doesn't work, we may have to take drastic measures and change the engagement so that the boy marries one of your other daughters."

The Tendo patriarch brought a hand up to stroke his mustache as he thought about the situation. After a few moments he spoke again. "Nabiki told me that Akane wasn't willing to admit about the engagement before that dreadful incident with the Ryoga kid even though she was honor bound to do so. It's puzzling that she wouldn't freely admit the engagement since Akane is an honorable and well behaved young woman. I'm quite frankly baffled by her stubbornness Genma."

Genma's eyes lit up as an idea came to him. "I know, Akane is a fighter right?" Soun nodded his head before Genma continued. "That means she's used to dealing with competition. Ranma doesn't offer her any competition when it comes to the engagement. He's not fighting her on it because that wouldn't be honorable. Since there's no competition, Akane must obviously not know how to properly respond. If she had the idea that a threat to her position as Ranma's fiancée existed, then obviously her competitive nature would have her working overtime to win Ranma."

Soun then picked up Genma's train of thought. "If Akane goes after Ranma, then he'll respond with equal intensity. Before you know it, the two of them will be madly in love like they should be and the union will be secured! Oh happy day, we've got the solution to our problem." Both martial artists jumped out of their seats and started dancing for joy.

Before reality could find them and point out that Akane's competition currently didn't exist, Kasumi entered the room. "Good morning father and Uncle Genma. There is a young man at the door hoping to speak with you Uncle Genma."

Genma blinked his eyes in confusion. "Uh Kasumi, did this young man tell you why he wanted to see me?" A few half remembered incidences came to his mind. Surely, this couldn't be about one of those misunderstandings. Still, it never hurt to be careful.

Kasumi reflected for a moment and replied, "Oh yes, the man said he wanted to talk to you about martial arts lessons. Someone named Stangmar recommended you as a teacher to him."

Genma relaxed a bit and smiled. "Let me go see this fellow then. If Stangmar recommended that he train under me, then he has to have some real potential in him."

Soun blinked his eyes in confusion. "Who is Stangmar old buddy of mine?"

Already heading for the door, Genma gave Soun a casual reply. "Just an old martial artist I met in China. Ranma grew real close to him after the boy met him." Genma quickly left the Tendo family room and he headed to the opened front door where Mamoru was waiting for him in a white traditional Chinese shirt. A quick check with his modest ki senses alerted Genma to the unique vibration in Mamoru's aura he had picked up from Ranma ever since the boy became Green Ranger. Without a doubt, this was his son's new teammate. "Good morning sir, I am Genma Saotome the master of the Saotome School of Anything Goes. I understand that you're looking to become my student."

Mamoru nodded his head and replied, "Yes sir, my name is Mamoru Chiba. With everything that is happening in Tokyo these days I feel that not having some self-defense training is too dangerous. An acquaintance of mine recommended you as a teacher saying that you would be the best sensei for me that he could think of. Will you do me the honor of letting me become your student?"

Genma folded his arms and replied, "I think I can take on another student now that my heir no longer needs constant attention from me. However, why should I make you that student? My school demands constant work and total commitment. A student of Anything Goes must find ways to make everything they can into training. You're also rather old to start training meaning you'd have to work extra hard compared to a young child to learn critical aspects of the school. Furthermore, Anything Goes is not a simple school of martial arts for self defense. If you're just looking to be able to deal with street thugs, go to another dojo."

Mamoru firmly looked up into Genma's eyes. "Sir, I know that I don't know exactly what I'm getting into. However, Stangmar said that you'd be the best teacher for me and I trust his judgment on this matter. I suspect that the training would cause me to complain from time to time, but I will do it and I won't give up. If I wasn't willing to see this through I would never have come here in the first place."

Genma allowed a small smile to form on his face upon seeing Mamoru's resolve. "Good, than consider yourself my student from this day forward. Come to my friend's dojo and we'll start your training with a practice brawl to see how good your current reflexes and instincts are."

Newly declared teacher and student walked through the Tendo house towards the dojo with Genma rapidly giving Mamoru some quick fighting tips before their fight. Nabiki spotted the duo and then walked over to Kasumi. She quietly whispered to her sister, "Who's the new guy?"

Kasumi replied with a faint blush on her cheeks, "His name's Mamoru and he came here to study under Uncle Genma. Apparently, someone recommended Uncle to him as a teacher."

Nabiki blinked her eyes and then muttered, "Damn, the Saotomes are bringing us hotties to look at. Who knew that Uncle Genma was so thoughtful?"

* * *

><p>Furinkan had been closed for the rest of the week while the school board thoroughly investigated the Ryoga Incident. Ranma had met with the school board during the investigation and had been declared not guilty of murder. He was allowed back into school, but was permanently banned from all academic clubs, associations, and sports teams. The school board and the local judge felt that Ranma and his training was simply too dangerous to be around other students in these settings. It also served as Ranma's punishment for his crime of manslaughter.<p>

On Monday, Ranma walked to school like he always did waiting a minute for the Tendos to enter before he went in the school. As Ranma walked through the hallways, he quickly noticed the wary glances he was getting from the other students. It was clear to Ranma that they didn't blame him for Ryoga's death. However, they were scared that he had the power he had shown. It was bitterly ironic considering that Ranma could hear some students talking about how cool and powerful Green Ranger was.

Not letting it show that it bugged him, Ranma walked through the parting crowds towards his classroom. His annoyance at the continually parting students continued to grow with every step. By the time he reached the stairs, Ranma was praying for someone to have the guts to at least not step back in fear.

Upon reaching the second floor, the kami decided to grant Ranma his wish. "Halt Saotome, I the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High wish to speak to you about the attack on this fair school last week."

Ranma turned his head and saw Kuno walking towards him with his usual superior swagger. Normally, Ranma would have found some way to distract the slightly insane kendoist. However, the fact that Kuno was approaching him now made Ranma willing to talk. "What is it you wish to talk about?"

Kuno stopped a few feet away from Ranma and gave a slight nod of the head. "I merely wished to offer my condolences to you. It saddened my heart to hear that an honorable man like yourself was so dastardly attacked in this fine institution. May your soul find peace over this matter and I apologize that my family's influence was not able to mitigate the law's punishment on you. The heavens weep that you are punished at all for defending yourself."

The reborn ranger blinked in surprise. Kuno was offering his support and tried to help him? That was the last thing Ranma had ever suspected! Ranma stood there in silence for a few seconds until he was able to find the words to say. "I'm touched that you were so concerned about Kuno. I wasn't expecting it, but I'm grateful for it just the same."

Kuno waved away Ranma's comment. "There's no need to be grateful Saotome. I am merely giving my concern where it is justly due. After all, a man who would try to help protect the honor of the Kuno house when he has no allegiance to it deserves my house's protection."

The upperclassman took as steep closer to Ranma. "By the way, I have found myself in a bit of a bind over a matter which I hope you might provide an illuminating view on. Despite my best efforts, I still have not been able to find the identity of the man who is unjustly engaged to my beloved Akane. Nor have I found the means by which to make her father see the foolishness of her current match. For some strange reason Akane's mercenary sister has been unwilling to trade this information to me. Do you have any advice?"

Ranma closed his eyes as he thought about the live grenade Kuno unintentionally dropped in his hands. If he revealed that he was engaged to Akane, Kuno would become another problem to complicate his already hectic life. If he helped Kuno transfer the engagement then he'd be acting dishonorably against the pledge. Having his engagement shift to either Kasumi or Nabiki in that way was still a breach of honor. At the same time, Ranma honestly really didn't want anything to do with Akane. Just holding a civil conversation with her was getting to be difficult given the crap that kept on forming between them. Besides, having her connected to him was dangerous for her health with the Dark Kingdom on the loose.

Finally, Ranma remembered something he overheard and came up with a solution that would let him solve his current problem without creating more. "I know who Akane is engaged to because my family was there when the choice was made. But, I can't reveal who it is because Akane doesn't want it known she's engaged to the person. Even though you know that she's engaged, you don't know who she's engaged to and my revealing that would be in direct violation of her wishes. I trust you understand why I must remain silent on this matter?"

Kuno frowned a bit before he nodded his head. "It saddens me that you cannot give me this information as well. However, I am please that you do so only because you wish to fulfill my Akane's wishes. She is blessed to have you in the shadows supporting her desires. Still, is there no way in which you can help me support heaven's will by being with my fair tiger?"

Grateful that Stangmar had been given acting classes, Ranma replied. "At the moment I think the best course of action for you is to bide your time and wait. Akane doesn't care much for the man she's engaged to, but her father dearly wishes the engagement to go through. I overheard him talking with my father last night. I couldn't hear much, but it sounded like they were refining a plan to get Akane to like her fiancé. If the will of heaven is as you say, and I have no ability to honestly claim otherwise, then this plan of Mr. Tendo's will fail. At that point, he might be more receptive to your offer. However, I think it will take several of his plans failing because he is as determined as his daughter; it's where she gets it from I think."

The slightly crazy upperclassman bowed his head in thanks and then left Ranma. By this point, every other student had vacated the hallways in fear. First Ranma kills someone with a knife and now he's able to talk sense to Kuno? Was he the herald of the Apocalypse or something?

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon was really wishing that she had never found Luna at the moment. If she had just left Luna alone then she wouldn't have to deal with magical fights, bad guy civil wars, or being a reincarnated princess that was supposed to save the day. The encyclopedia in the Mercury Computer confirmed that the Sailor Moon mantle was excusive to the royal line. She, Mercury, and Mars were currently trying to deal with Queen Beryl's latest head bad guy General Nephlite who was currently operating out of an arcade. Unlike Jadeite, Nephlite had brought one youma per senshi and these youma were really good at working together. None of the senshi was able to get enough time to attack before they were forced to doge. Sailor Moon quickly jumped out of the way of a lighting strike and then rolled on the ground as the youma that had just attacked her threw plates. "Why can't Tuxedo Mask appear and save us?"<p>

A youma with crystal spikes covering its body let out a chuckle as it expanded the spikes on its hands. It then called out, "It's death for you Sailor scum!" Just as the youma was about to throw the spikes at Sailor Moon, a white beam of energy came flying out of nowhere towards the monster and room was filled with the sound of shattering glass. The youma barely had time to dodge as the rest of the fighters abruptly stopped to try and find out who had joined the fight.

White Ranger jumped in through the shattered window, promptly went into a roll as he reached the ground, jumped up from the roll without breaking rhythm, and sliced one of the youma in half with Saba. He then whirled around to face the youma that had been ready to attack Sailor Moon. Raising Saba to that the saber's blade was pointed at the youma, White Ranger firmly spoke. "Princess Serenity's life is not yours to end. As of this moment, she and her court are under my protection."

Nephlite discreetly signaled for the farther youma to discreetly make its way back to him and the other remaining youma. The general was rather nervous to find out that another Ranger had appeared. He quickly spoke hoping to gain more information about this new problem. "Might I ask who you are to place these brats under your protection?" In Nephlite's mind, the general was chanting, 'please be a rookie, please be a rookie.'

White Ranger moved his arm so that Saba was pointing at Nephlite. He then spotted the moving youma and quickly killed it with his blaster without moving Saba from the general. "I am the reincarnated Prince-Elector Endymion of Elysion and the current White Ranger. We've met before, back when I was cursed by Queen Serenity to take on the role of Tuxedo Mask. Thanks to Stangmar, Serenity's curse was broken and my true powers have returned. I am going to make you pay for all the lives you took Nephlite."

This was not good in Nephlite's mind. Endymion had only been a mediocre Ranger, but even an average Ranger was a dangerous opponent. He had to get rid of this threat now before Stangmar could train the boy. Nephlite put one hand behind his back to discreetly summon more help. Hoping to delay White Ranger until his trap was ready Nephlite shot back. "All the lives I took Ranger? What about all the lives you took? After all, none of this wouldn't have started if you hadn't been caught bedding the Lunar Witch's brat of a daughter! Metallia would never have found Queen Beryl if her heart hadn't been crushed into dust by the news that her 'beloved' fiancé was whoring himself out to the daughter of the person who had her father poisoned. Is that why you placed the senshi under your protection? Were you hoping that the brats would 'reward' you if you somehow managed to save them?"

There was an edge to White Ranger's voice as he replied, "Endymion's sins may cast a shadow on my soul. But, never, ever assume that I am like him in that respect!"

Nephlite shrugged and then replied, "It doesn't really matter. After all, you're about to need to be reincarnated again." He then snapped his fingers and two squads of youmas stormed into the room.

White Ranger immediately shifted to a defensive stance and moved closer to the Sailor Senshi. The Senshi also shifted to a defensive stance, but it wasn't as good due to their lack of training. All four fighters silently agreed to put any arguments they had on hold as they tried to fend off the youma assault. As the senshi sent their spells flying, it quickly became obvious that they didn't know how to handle fighting superior numbers of enemies. White Ranger swerved out of a youma's attack and tapped his helmet for private speaking. Unheard by anyone else, he said, "Hack into phone system and dial nearest phone to Green Ranger."

While jumping over a street fighter game console, White Ranger heard someone pick up the phone. "Hello, this is the Tendo Residence with Kasumi Tendo speaking. Who is calling?"

As he fired his baster, White Ranger said, "Hi Kasumi. It's Mamoru. Can you please put Ranma on the phone? I've got a," White Ranger paused to roll under a pool table, "really pressing matter to talk with him about!"

There was a pause on the other end for a few moments which White Ranger used to slash a youma in half. He then jumped onto the pool table as Ranma picked up the other end. "Hey Mamoru, what's the urgent situation?"

"Youma are in an arcade, I'm trying to fight them and help the Senshi. You need to get here now."

"Be there in a flash. I'm sending you my power crystal so you can summon me into the fight."

White Ranger tapped his helmet to public speaking after Ranma hung up the phone. He then looked over to the Senshi who were scattering after finishing off one of the youma. "Reinforcements are coming quickly!" Just after White Ranger said this, a green crystal appeared in his hand. The Ranger threw the crystal calling out, "Let the Power summon you!"

There was a flash of light and Green Ranger's form solidified in the arcade. Green Ranger took one look at the trashed arcade and muttered, "I hate indoor battles." He then pulled out his blaster and started shooting the youma. Using his dragon dagger's attack indoors had too much risk of collateral damage.

Sailor Mars spotted a green baster beam sail by her head and shoot the head off a youma that nearly fried her back. She whipped her head around to see Green Ranger moving closer to White Ranger and muttered, "I can't believe that asshole saved me."

Nephlite quickly wrote his squads off as lost once Stangmar showed his face. The only thing he could do was hope to take out one or two of the Senshi before all his youma were dead. There was a way that could work at the cost of most of the energy he had collected. However, Zoicite's new love hotel operation was a huge success and would replace the loss energy in a few hours. Nephlite summoned a portal to the Dark Kingdom behind him and created a glowing purple and black ball. While throwing the ball the general shouted, "Mix and grow!" He then leapt into the portal which instantly closed.

Whips of energy shot out from the orb and latched on to the surviving youma coating them in a protective shield. Green Ranger recognized the spell and yelled out, "We need to get out of here!" He rushed towards Sailors Mercury and Mars since they were in his way towards the windows and grabbed them. Mercury was grabbed in a fireman's carry while Green Ranger simply grabbed Mars by her hair to drag her out. White Ranger followed his mentor's lead by picking up Sailor Moon bridal style and rushing out the front door.

The five mystical warriors got out into the crowded streets and turned around to watch a kitbashed giant youma break through the roof of the arcade as it grew. Sailor Moon let out a shriek and cried, "What are we going to do? How can they just make the youma grow like that?"

Green Ranger quickly glanced at the now frightened mob and said, "White and all Senshi, you all try and protect this mob from debris. I'll take care of the youma since I'm the only one with the tools for it." Before anyone could challenge him, Green Ranger stretched out his arm towards Tokyo Bay shouting, "I call upon the power of the Dragonzord!" He then put the flute cross guard to his lips. "Dee De De, De De Dee"

A few kilometers away on the shores of Tokyo Bay, thousands of people watched in shock as the bay started bubbling. They then heard a titanic roar as the Dragonzord's head emerged from the water. Everyone ran away in blind panic as the Dragonzord continued to rise up. One little kid pointed at the Dragonzord as his panicked mother grabbed him and said, "Look mommy, it's Gojira!"

Green Ranger jumped into the air and turned into a green pillar of energy that shot off towards the Dragonzord. He then reappeared in his cockpit and started directing his zord towards the giant youma. As the zord walked, Green Ranger was thankful that people were clearing the streets away from him in panic. He flipped on the outside speakers and had the Dragonzord hack into every communication system in Tokyo. "Attention everyone, this is the Green Ranger speaking. A giant monster has appeared in central Juuban and I am about to engage it in a giant war machine that bares a faint resemblance to Gojira. Will everyone in the immediate please move out of the way of the impending kaju match? I repeat, a monster brawl is about to start in central Juuban which will likely kill you if you get too close. Sorry about the impending damage and have a nice day."

The youma saw the Dragonzord's approach and launched an attack at the zord that looked like a storm of playing cards. Dragonzord's armor took several blows, but the zord emerged from the attack with only scratches. That was more than could be said for the surrounding skyscrapers which started to collapse from the damage.

Green Ranger growled and said, "No time to mess around. It's time for attack pattern 21 salute." Dragonzord raised its hands towards the youma and launched a barrage of missiles. The zord then moved to cut the distanced between it and the youma in half. It launched another barrage of missiles and charged towards the youma. Just as the missiles hit, Dragonzord turned around and used its tail to stab the youma.

Unable to take all the damage, the youma exploded into dust. As the dust spread across the city, Green Ranger shook his head. "We need a way to attack the Dark Kingdom. Too many people are dying because we're on the defensive."

* * *

><p>Author's note: I've gotten some personal messages from some readers asking about the pairings. I've not answered those messages because I'm not revealing the final pairings. All I'll say for certain is that you can slap FUBAR on Mamoru and especially Ranma's dealings with girls.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Ranma walked into the Tendo Dojo completely exhausted. He had just spent the past five hours as Green Ranger talking to government officials as they tried to grill him for everything he knew. Part of Ranma wished he and Mamoru had vanished like the Sailor Senshi had. However, the two Rangers knew that the authorities needed to know what was going on and people's fears needed to be contained. After all, it wasn't like a giant monster battle and the millions of dollars worth of property damage could be dismissed as an overactive imagination.

At least the duo had managed to escape with their secret identities intact. The JSDF officer that had been flown in for the Ranger debriefing had been open minded and understood that it was for his and Mamoru's protection. Besides, a few demonstrations clearly showed that the JSDF couldn't fight the youmas effectively. Since Japan's defense thus fell onto the Rangers and the Senshi's shoulders for this threat, Japan was willing to give the Rangers some leeway. Officially, the Rangers were to be a private company contracted out by the Emperor for the purpose of defending Japan against 'unorthodox symmetrical threats' or the supernatural in plain Japanese. The details of all of this were yet to be worked out, but that could wait for later.

Walking closer to the family room, Ranma heard the news speaker's voice from the TV. "Rescue efforts in the affected areas of downtown Juuban continue on as rescue teams from across the region arrive to help find survivors amid the wreckage. Authorities are not sure of the number of missing persons, but rough estimates hold that a couple hundred people still need to be found."

Another speaker on the TV then took over. "Contacts with the government have confirmed that this monster attack is connected to the attack on the International Airport two weeks ago. Both attacks were orchestrated by a rogue terrorist organization known as the 'Dark Kingdom'. None of this organization's agendas have been discovered, but it is known that they are headed by a figure known as 'Queen Metallia'. The only other thing that our government contact would say about the matter is that the national government has recently contracted the Rangers to help deal with this threat. No word was mentioned on the government's stance concerning the Senshi group which has also proven to be fighting the Dark Kingdom."

Akane's voice overpowered the TV announcers as they moved to the commercials. "Why are they making those Rangers into such heroes? I mean look at them! That Green Ranger treats the Senshi like trash, he causes a bunch of damage with that Gojira toy of his, and their singing his praises. Why don't they lock him away and let the Senshi take care of the problem? I mean, they were supposed to be dealing with this Dark Kingdom group before he ever showed up and we only heard rumors. Obviously, they're the better group for the government to work with."

Ranma balled his fists so tight that his fingernails drew blood. Walking into the room, Ranma coldly said, "Perhaps you should rethink things Tendo. In case you have forgotten, recovered footage from the airport shows that the Senshi were not able to 'take care of the problem' as it was the Green Ranger who saved their lives. Furthermore, it was the Dark Kingdom who started that monster battle by using that massive monster. Collateral damage was assured regardless of what the Rangers or the Senshi did."

"Remember Tendo, the first rule of couch coaching is to shoot the couch coach. Were you there when that battle occurred? Do you know the capabilities of the Dark Kingdom, the Senshi, and the Rangers? You don't and you're just flapping your mouth to hear your voice. As a person who was there with this went down I have every right to tell you to sit down and shut up!"

Akane's face was torn between rage and utter shock freezing her in place. Soun had fainted out of shock at seeing Ranma tear into his youngest daughter. Genma grimly looked on the situation like a man watching a train wreck. Kasumi silently sat and waited for a clear idea of what she should do. Nabiki frowned and said, "You where there Ranma? Why were you there? More to the point, how did you get there in time to see the battle?"

Very smoothly Ranma replied, "Mamoru accidentally walked into a criminal martial arts gang that was planning a robbery and they were trying to kill him so he'd stay silent. His call was get me as backup. I got there in time to help him using a one time only talisman I picked up from an African witch doctor who was vacationing in China. I saw parts of the battle and I will not tolerate any insults sent at anyone there who was trying to stop the Dark Kingdom."

Inside of Akane, her pride was at war with her common sense. Pride was telling her to put Ranma in his place and make him pay for insulting her like that. Who did he think he was ordering her around like some servant? Common Sense was telling her to let the matter rest. Ranma did have a very valid point that she didn't know a whole lot about the situation. Furthermore, the Green Ranger had saved the Senshi at the airport even if it was humiliating seeing a heroine needing to be rescued.

Unfortunately, stress from the past couple of weeks made it difficult for Akane's common sense and allowed her pride to win. Akane pulled her hand back to slap Ranma. Just as she was about to slap his face, Ranma's battle instincts kicked in. Faster than the blink of an eye, Ranma grabbed Akane's arm and broke it causing her to scream in agony.

Akane's scream instantly woke Soun up. "Oh no, my dear baby's hurt! We have to get her to the emergency room." He quickly moved to pick up Akane and haul her off. However, a poor grip and Akane's own reflexes caused her to trip Soun. Father and daughter fell to the floor in a tangled heap and a sickening snap. Soun's howls of pain quickly joined Akane's cries.

Nabiki jumped to her feet. "No body move! I'm calling an ambulance and letting the professionals handle the situation. If I can't get them I'm getting Dr. Tofu for a house visit. We don't need a third person to hurt themselves."

* * *

><p>It took almost an hour for an ambulance to come for Soun and Akane. Nabiki and Kasumi took off with their injured family leaving the Saotomes alone in the house. Genma sighed as he looked at the now silent household in pain. "My dream is turning into a nightmare before my eyes." Genma glanced over at the saki cabinet and seriously thought about getting blind drunk.<p>

Genma was a simple man with simple wants. He wanted his son to be a powerful martial artist in charge of famous Dojo. It had been so simple years ago when he and Soun came up with the dream. They'd teach their children to be the best so that their descendants would have they respect they'd never get and then their children would unite the families to demonstrate the unity forged under the Master's terror.

Turning away from the saki cabinet, Genma shook his head. "That dream is over. There's no way that Akane will like Ranma now and her sisters will never marry Ranma given the tension it would cause with Akane. I guess we should hit the road once the Tendo's get back. There's no sense staying here if the families aren't going to be united." Where they'd go was a serious question. Ranma was needed here to fight the Dark Kingdom, but Genma couldn't think of a place to stay except for his old house. That was a no go since Nodoka might try to kill Ranma because of the curse. Unlikely, but Genma couldn't take the chance with that damned contract. That was yet another example of foolish errors of judgment that he was starting to regret.

Deciding to check on Ranma, Genma slowly walked up the stairs and glanced into their room. Ranma was sitting curled into a ball on his futon. Moonlight glistened off of the tears rolling down Ranma's cheeks. Genma sat down next to Ranma and said, "I'm sorry son."

Ranma turned to face his father and shouted, "You're sorry? What the hell are you sorry about? Why aren't you yelling at me for hurting Akane?"

With downcast eyes Genma replied, "Because I'm partly to blame for this situation. Anyone with eye could have seen that you and Akane wouldn't work out. However, I refused to see because I wanted you married to the daughter of Soun because I see him as a brother. I wanted our families to be together."

"And I want this engagement to end Pops! I've tried and I've tried, but I just can't get it to work. There's no way that things can be patched up between me and Akane even if I felt like trying again. Not even Relena could have patched up this fiasco."

Genma stayed quiet for a moment as he tried to place the name and then said, "I'll make a deal with you son. I'll talk to Soun and find a way to either end the engagement or delay it a few generations if you tell me who Relena is. Is that okay?"

Ranma got a far away look in his eyes and said, "Relena was Stangmar's lover." As soon as Ranma said this, his memory brought the image of a beautiful woman with flowing light brown hair and Nile blue eyes to his thoughts. The image summoned feelings of longing and desire in Ranma as well as feelings of pain and loss. His cheeks blushed a bit from the buried memories of passion Stangmar and Relena shared. "I can't put into words just how important she was to Stangmar, Pops. She was his voice of reason, her help was sought on any major policy decision Stangmar made since she offered him an amazing sounding board and always brought up good points that he overlooked. Stangmar's only regret when it came to Relena was that he couldn't marry her."

"Why?" Genma didn't want to admit it, but he found this glimpse into his son's past life very interesting.

With a sigh Ranma explained. "She was a Caeth. The Caeths were citizens of an Earth territory who were formerly war captives. Relena was just a baby, only a few days old I believe, when Burai sacked the city of Ishtar on Venus during the last Earth-Silver War and carried off its inhabitants to Tir na nOg with the rest of the loot. Relena's family was a member of the nobility with close connections to the royal house of Venus and thus carried a massive ransom. Venus's queen refused to pay the ransom and her parents refused a period of indentured servitude in place of the ransom so they were killed leaving Relena a ward of the state. She was quickly adopted by a servant of Burai which was how Stangmar got to know her."

For a moment, Ranma paused as he remembered fond times of playing with Relena on the Prince-Elector grounds. Ranma's memories ranged from exploring the grounds as kids to those midnight skinny dipping sessions in the estate lake. "As a Caeth, Relena had almost every right that native citizen had with the exception of being barred from certain top positions in the government. The position of Prince-Elector consort was one of those positions and Stangmar couldn't change it due to certain laws of the realm. My, I mean Stangmar's, first act after becoming Prince-Elector was to make Relena his personal secretary. Officially that's all she was, but it was an open secret in the court that she was his lover and the unofficial mistress of the estate. In fact, Stangmar had the paperwork set up so that he could officially recognize any children they could have had as his heirs."

"Is that partly why you want this engagement to end Boy? Is it because you're still in love with Relena?"

With a sigh the younger Saotome replied, "Relena has nothing to do with Akane except as a measure of how our engagement has failed. Besides, Relena died during the attack on Avalon and there's no telling who her reincarnation might be. Even if I were to somehow miraculously find her reincarnation, that person would not be Relena."

Genma put a hand on Ranma's shoulder and said, "Get some rest boy. I'll pack up our things and get ready to handle things with Soun in the morning."

* * *

><p>Haruka was driving through Nerima in a near panic trying to find the Tendo Dojo. Genma had called earlier that morning saying that Ranma needed a friend by his side. If the living lard said that, then Ranma had to be in serious trouble. What had he gotten into this time? Knowing Ranma's luck, Haruka was sure it somehow involved that Dark Kingdom group she heard about on the news.<p>

Her search promptly ended when she spotted Ranma lying on a park bench with his backpack next to the bench. Haruka quickly parked her motorcycle and hurried over to her friend. "What on Earth happened Ranma?"

Ranma sighed and turned to look at Haruka. "Akane and I got into a fight last night. She tried to hit me and I broke her arm on reflex. Pops is currently at the Dojo waiting for the Tendos to return so that he can end the engagement. I couldn't stay there knowing what I did so I left to clear my head. Besides, we're leaving the dojo since the engagement isn't going to happen. I might as well wait here until Pops and I can figure out where we're going to be staying. Most likely we'll grab a hotel room for a few days before we hit the road."

To Ranma's surprise, Haruka grabbed his backpack in one hand and offered the other one to help him get up. "I don't know about your father Ranma, but you're staying with me and Michiru. I'm not about to let my old pal try and find a place for the night when I've got a bed available for him. Besides, you can't risk dropping out of school and becoming a delinquent. Staying with Michiru and me lets you stay in school. Now get on my motorcycle so we can get to the apartment. The sooner we get there the sooner we can let your father know about your new residence."

While he was surprised at the order, Ranma didn't argue with Haruka. He quickly sat down behind Haruka on the motorcycle. The duo then took off like bats out of hell as Haruka led them away from Nerima. Traffic was extremely light as many people were staying home after the youma attack. The blond racers took advantage of the light traffic and reached the apartment in record time.

Once Haruka parked the motorcycle, she said, "Okay Ranma, the guest bedroom is now yours. Go and put your stuff away so that you're settled in. I'll let Michiru know and see if I need to pick anything up from the store." Haruka then headed into the apartment leaving Ranma to get his stuff. Once Haruka opened the door she called out, "Hey Michiru, I'm home."

Michiru walked over to Haruka wearing an apron and her hands still soapy from doing some dishes as she hurriedly dried them. "You're back, Haruka. Is everything alright?"

Haruka frowned and replied, "No dear. Ranma's engagement just went down in flames and his father's doing something useful by ending it with the Tendos. I've brought Ranma with me since he was staying at the Tendos. I figure that he can have guest bedroom as his. Don't worry, his father can find someplace else to stay."

Michiru nodded her head and asked, "Does Ranma have everything he'll need for a long stay?"

"I don't know. I figured I'd ask him once he got settled in."

"I suppose that would be best Haruka. Why don't you help Ranma out while I finish the dishes?"

Haruka quickly gave Michiru a kiss and headed out to help Ranma. She opened the door to find Ranma standing there with his stuff reaching for the door. Without breaking her movement, Haruka grabbed one of Ranma's hands and pulled him into the apartment. "What are you waiting for? We need to get you set up in your spot of the apartment. After all, this is your home now."

Ranma was almost pulled to the ground as his friend led him to his new bedroom. The duo worked in silence for a few minutes as they got things set up. Finally, Ranma broke the silence. "Why are you doing this for me?"

Haruka smirked and replied, "Do you really need to ask? You're my best buddy and one of Michiru's closest friends so of course we're going to help you when you need it. Besides, with all the help you've given in getting this place set up it's only fair that you stay here."

* * *

><p>To celebrate Ranma moving into the apartment, the trio headed out to eat at a new Thai restaurant that had just opened up. Their seating was good because not a lot of people were going out to eat given the monster attack yesterday. Ranma looked up from his meal and smiled as he caught Haruka and Michiru kissing in their booth seat. It was times like this, hanging out with friends without any worries that made everything worth it. Sipping on some water to cool his mouth from the spicy food, Ranma prayed that he could keep his friends safe from the Dark Kingdom.<p>

At least he didn't have to worry about the Tendos anymore. One quick call to Genma revealed that it was a clean break. Soun was so high from the painkillers that he eagerly agreed to a mutual renouncement of the arraigned marriage. Genma even had the brains to get the renouncement in writing with witnesses. Ranma didn't know what shocked him more: the fact that his father would go that far or the fact that he could think of those things. He also didn't have to worry about his father since Mamoru had offered Genma the couch. Genma said that it would make for good exercise getting to his job at Dr. Tofu's and allowed him to focus on training Mamoru.

Focusing on his friends, Ranma thought about how he could help out with the apartment. Michiru and Haruka weren't expecting him to help, but he felt it was only proper. Pit fights and tournaments quickly entered his mind. The reincarnated prince quickly put those as back-up plans and tried to think of something more legitimate. Having a job was out since he'd need to be available at any time to fight the Dark Kingdom. Asking the Japanese government for compensation was a possibility, but that opened up a whole new can of worms. If only he had some of the wealth Stangmar had possessed then he wouldn't have to worry about a thing.

Suddenly, Ranma's eyes widened as he remembered something. The bunker that the Dragonzord was stored in was also an emergency base. Burai had it completely stocked so that if Earth fell his remaining soldiers could fall back and lead a resistance. Since Stangmar thought having such a location was a wise idea, it was left alone. There should be hundred of thousands of Earth Kingdom gold coins that would fetch a massive amount of money either as collector items or smelted for their gold. One needed money to finance a resistance after all. The bunker would also have enough materials that he should be able to build new zords for him and Mamoru.

But how would he get to the bunker? It was a mile underground in the North Atlantic Ocean! The old magical transportation grid was shot due to lack of up keeping in the 10,000 plus years since Stangmar's lifetime. Riding in on the Dragonzord wasn't a good idea since that didn't leave him with a way out. Perhaps, if he could get close enough he could use an emergency transport homing in on the Dragonzord. But to do that he would need to-

Ranma's musings were abruptly interrupted by a woman's shriek. He whirled his head around like everyone else in the restaurant towards the front door in shock. A Youma was standing in the doorway and the windows had darkened to make it impossible to see the outside. Ranma then scanned the other exits and saw a youma guarding each of them. Everyone was focused on the youma's meaning that he could likely morph without giving away his identity. Michiru and Haruka would most likely see it, but he trusted them.

Quickly making up his mind, Ranma grabbed the girls and pulled them under the table. He then said, "Stay out of the way and safe you two. I'll take care of this situation." He then pulled out his power coin and said, "It's morphing time, Dragonzord!" There was a flash of green light and then Green Ranger jumped into battle.

As Green Ranger raced off to fight the youma, Haruka turned to face Michiru. "Monsters show up in town and some mystical hero shows up to fight them. Why didn't we think that he'd be Ranma? I mean, who else would get caught up in all this weird shit?"

Michiru frowned at Haruka's language and then replied, "Us." She along with Haruka then turned her attention to their friend's battle with the youma. Green Ranger was currently in the difficult situation of trying to fight off many high powered enemies in an enclosed space while dealing with hostages. The youma had picked up on this fact and were deliberately shooting the restaurant's customers so that Green Ranger would have to throw himself into their attacks.

Green Ranger winced as he felt a kick from a youma's shot in the back. Even the Dragon Shield could only block so much of the attack. He tapped on his helmet trying to reach Mamoru, but found that there was something blocking his radio.

The youma in charge of the attack smirked as Green Ranger tried to summon help. "We detected White Ranger's hail yesterday and have since modified our operations to include a communications blackout. The spell only works on the building premises so if you leave you can call for help. Of course, that would mean letting us drain these humans to death."

Green Ranger pulled out his blaster and shot one of the youmas moving towards a little kid. "I will not let you harm anyone!" He then picked up a table and hurled it across the room to intercept another monster attack.

Haruka's fists clenched and she muttered, "if only we could do something! Ranma shouldn't have to fight alone. Isn't there anyone who can help him?" The sigil for Uranus suddenly appeared on Haruka's forehead. A glow also appeared on Michiru's forehead, but no sigil appeared. Mere seconds later, a beam of light shot out of Haruka's sigil and hit Michiru causing the sigil of Neptune to appear. With both sigils in view, two columns of light appeared in the restaurant.

Green Ranger and the youma stopped fighting and turned around to look at the columns of light. Incidentally, this caused one of the youma to not dodge a blaster hit from Green Ranger killing it. There was a pulse of energy from the columns and then Sailor Uranus and Neptune appeared. Green Ranger called out, "Can you fight?"

Sailor Uranus smirked and said, "Just watch pal." She then turned to face a youma and raised her hand in the air calling out, "World Shaking!"

At the same time, Sailor Neptune pointed at another youma calmly stating, "Deep Submerge." The two Senshi attacks rocked off and killed their targets.

The three surviving youma gulped seeing that they now were facing two senshi and Stangmar. The youma farthest from the heroic trio gulped and screamed, "Screw this; I'm getting out of here while I'm still alive!"

Green Ranger quickly aimed his blaster and shot the retreating youma. "They don't offer take out here." He then used the other two youmas' distraction to vaporize them in quick succession. Green Ranger quickly glanced around to make sure that everyone was okay. He then walked over to the restaurant owner and said, "Contact the government and let them know about the Dark Kingdom attack. They should help to reimburse you for all the damage done once they see the security feeds. I'm I wasn't able to stop more collateral damage from occurring in your restaurant."

While still shaking from the attack, the owner looked up and bowed his head. "Thank you for saving my customers Lord Ranger. The damage to my store is nothing compared to their safety."

With a respectful nod of his head Green Ranger replied, "As it should be." He then walked over to the senshi and said, "Would you mind following me ladies? I think we need to have a little talk in private."

* * *

><p>The Tsukino family was a rare family breakfast with everyone sitting at the table. School was cancelled due to the monster attack two days ago; it was the only thing Usagi liked about that fight. The fact that she got to sit down for breakfast instead of rushing off to school because of oversleeping was a major plus. Still, she wished that there was something she could do to help the still trapped people from the battlefield.<p>

Mrs. Tsukino looked around the table and smiled at her family. She then said, "Children, your father and I have some news. Last night we were contacted by the school board. One of the families in the foreign exchange program pulled out because, well, one of their family members was caught in the battle. This left the exchange program one family short and it was too late to ask one of the participating students if they wouldn't mind dropping out. Given my work with the PTA, we were asked if we wouldn't mind hosting a student even though neither of you is in High School. Your father and I agreed so for the rest of the school year we'll be hosting an exchange student."

Shingo blinked his eyes and then asked, "Is it a cool guy who's coming over?" The little boy thought it would be so awesome to have an older student. It would be like having an older brother which had to be cooler than a lazy sister.

Mr. Tsukino chuckled at his son's antics and replied, "No Shingo. The official told us that our exchange student will be a girl. You're mom is going to get a folder on some basic information about our guest today and we'll pick her up tomorrow. We were told that her name is Xian Pu, but she often goes by Shampoo and that she is two years older than Usagi."

Usagi perked up as Shingo frowned. The reincarnated princess couldn't wait to meet Shampoo. It was going to be so cool having an older girl around to go to for advice. Usagi was sure that Shampoo, being two years older, must know lots about fashion and how to get a great boyfriend.

The Tsukinos quickly finished breakfast and then moved to the family room after clearing the dishes. Mr. Tsukino turned the TV on to the morning news hoping to get caught up before he had to leave for work. The news station logo appeared on the TV and then the morning announcer appeared. "Good morning Tokyo. I'm Hikari Yagimi with the early morning report. First off, another Dark Kingdom attack was stopped in Juuban last night. Luckily there were no casualties from the attack except for the Dark Kingdom forces known as 'youma'. This was stopped mainly through the efforts of Green Ranger."

"Interestingly enough, Green Ranger had helped from two new vigilantes. Video evidence and eye witness reports show that two new Sailor Senshi appeared during the fight and helped Green Ranger. We don't know what connection these Senshi have with either the Rangers or the other Senshi."

Hikari then paused as an aid quickly walked up to her and whispered into her ear. The news announcer thanked the aid and then addressed the viewers. "I need to correct my pervious statement. The government just released a memo about the new senshi. Their names are Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. These new senshi have apparently agreed to help defend us against the Dark Kingdom in partnership with the Rangers. I repeat, these new Senshi are working with the Rangers."

Usagi stared in shock at the TV as Hikari continued to give the morning news. There were Senshi working with Green Ranger? But, that didn't make any sense! Senshi were the good guys and Green Ranger was really a bad guy since his sister was leading the Dark Kingdom. After all, didn't he lie about who ran the Dark Kingdom proving he was bad? Luna said that the Earth Kingdom wasn't good and that encyclopedia said that it was under the control of a bunch of selfish meanies.

However, how could a bad guy like Green Ranger work with the good guys since the new senshi had to be good? Furthermore, White Ranger was with Green Ranger making him bad. But, he was also Tuxedo Mask who was defiantly a good guy. How could he be both a good guy and bad guy? Usagi's face scrunched up as she tried to understand the current gray situation from her black and white views.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: As I mentioned in my last Blood of the Saiyans update, I'm sorry for not updating for a while, but Assassins Creed is a very addictive series.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Usagi and Naru were sitting in the Tsukino family kitchen having a snack and just catching up with each other. Naru smiled as she bit into a cookie. "I'm telling you Usagi, Masato Sanjoin is such a wonderful guy. Its pure luck I meet him after my tennis practice last week, but boy was I lucky."

"Really, oh I can't believe how lucky you are Naru. I wish I could meet a cute older guy who'd pay attention to me. The only semi-handsome old guy I know is that jerk Mamoru and all he does is call me names!"

Naru nodded and took a sip of her milk. She then looked at Usagi and said, "by the way. What has happened with Mamoru? You used to complain every day when you accidentally ran into him and he insulted you. Has he stopped insulting you?"

Usagi shook her head and replied, "Nope! Mamoru hasn't shown his face in a week. I heard from Motoki that Mamoru is currently studying under some martial arts master so he doesn't visit the crown arcade until after I'm heading home. That means I don't have to worry about running into him again!" Usagi didn't mention to Naru that she had asked Motoki about Mamoru since he had disappeared shortly before Nephrite's giant monster attacked. It wasn't like she liked him, but she wanted to make sure he was safe. After all, even a jerk like him didn't deserve to die at the hands of the Dark Kingdom.

The two girls were about to continue their conversation when they heard the front door open. Usagi quickly glanced at Naru and said, "That must be my parents and Shampoo. Let's go meet her." Both girls quickly got up from the table and headed towards the front door.

They arrived just in time to hear Mr. Tsukino said, "-And it looks like my daughter and her friend are here as well. Well there they are. Come over here Usagi, Naru and give Shampoo a good welcome to Japan."

Both girls were a little nervous when they saw Shampoo standing in the doorway in a red Chinese dress. She had the body of an athletic supermodel and carried herself with confidence that made both girls very self-conscious. Luckily, Usagi's natural friendliness came to her rescue. Usagi smiled at Shampoo as she gave a polite bow. "Welcome to Japan and our home Shampoo. I'm looking forward to getting to know you."

Shampoo returned the bow and said, "I'm also looking forward to getting to know more about you too and learning about your land."

Mrs. Tsukino smiled seeing Shampoo and Usagi getting along. "Well now, let's get you settled in now Shampoo. Usagi, please show Shampoo to your room; I hope you cleaned it like I asked since you two are going to be sharing. Shampoo; please remember to put those 'special' items you brought out of easy reach. I really don't want Shingo to get any ideas."

Usagi was completely baffled as Shampoo gave a chipper reply. "Don't worry Mrs. Tsukino; I know how to secure everything." She then turned to Usagi as she slung her duffle bag over her shoulder and said, "Can you show me where our room is?" Usagi nodded her head and quickly led Shampoo to the girls' room. Naru waited for a few seconds before deciding to follow the duo.

In her excitement over Shampoo coming, Usagi had actually cleaned her room like she was asked. There was a spot on the floor for Shampoo's futon and there was a wall that had been cleared so that she could hang up her posters. Usagi eagerly showed everything to Shampoo and was estatic that she had a few things to hang up. The blond haired girl couldn't wait to see what kind of boy bands they had in China.

Shampoo examined the wall for a few seconds and nodded her head. "Good, it's sturdy enough." She reached into her bag and pulled out a glaive that was larger then her bag. Usagi's and Naru's jaws dropped as Shampoo pulled one weapon after another and placed it on the wall. Once she finished with the wall, Shampoo pulled out a wooden framed bed, a night stand, and a dresser from the bag. "Well, that wasn't so hard to get settled in no was it?"

Naru looked at all the stuff Shampoo pulled out, glanced at the bag, looked back at the stuff, and fainted. Usagi was shocked as well, but she was a little more desensitized to weirdness thanks to being Sailor Moon. She started scratching her head and said, "Uh Shampoo, how did you fit all of that into your bag and what's with all the weapons?"

The young Amazon jumped onto her bed and cheerfully answered Usagi's question. "It's a secret Chinese Amazonian technique: the Hidden Weapon's Style Mary Poppins Moving In technique. It's a must know whenever you're traveling long distances! As for why I brought all those weapons," Shampoo paused for a second as she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm a Chinese Amazon and those are my personal weapons. Why wouldn't I bring them with me?"

* * *

><p>Ranma walked into Mamoru's apartment in his cursed form and saw Mamoru doing pushups on the floor with a backpack full of rocks on his back. "Hey Mamoru, do you mind if I get some hot water?"<p>

With sweat falling from his face Mamoru replied, "Help yourself Ranma." Mamoru grunted as he completed another pushup and said, "Hey Ranma is your father always this sadistic? He's having me do a rotation of 500 sit-ups, 500-pushups, 1000 jumping jacks, half an hour running in place, and then I have to start again with the sit-ups until he gets back from work. After doing this for 6 hours with only a measly lunch break I'm ready to drop dead!"

"Is the exercise helping at all?"

"Well, I have gotten stronger and I've managed to increase my exercise duration."

"Then the exercise program is working. Just wait until we get to speed training. I don't know where we're going to get a pack of hungry wolves to chase you in the city while hauling a bunch of camping gear. But don't you worry Mamoru, me and Pops can improvise on that one soon enough!"

Mamoru looked up as Ranma splashed herself with the warm water turning back into a guy. "I so hate you right now Ranma. You do know that right."

Ranma chuckled and replied, "Yeah. But hey, having you train under Pops gets you in fighting shape real quick and counts as payback for the crap Endymion pulled. It's a two for one deal! Besides, I survived Pops' training so you're unlikely to die. Now get up off the floor. I'm suspending your training for the moment so that we can discuss some Ranger issues."

While quickly taking off the backpack Mamoru said, "I take what I said back Ranma. I don't hate you at all. Now then, what do we need to talk about?"

The two young men headed over to the kitchen table and sat down. Ranma then said, "Let's face it Mamoru, we've just been reacting to the Dark Kingdom and that's not good. We need to strike back at the Dark Kingdom and to do that we need some serious magical hardware. The bunker that stores my Dragonzord should have what we need or at least the capabilities to make what we need. We can also make you your own zord with its facilities."

Mamoru thought about what Ranma said and immediately asked, "Okay what's the problem? There has to be once since otherwise you would have told me when I first became White Ranger."

"You're catching on. The problem is that the bunker is underground in the middle of the North Atlantic Ocean. Not a problem back in Stangmar's days, but it's rather hard to get at for us. If I ride in on the Dragonzord I won't be able to get out due to how the recall system works. Luckily, I've got a plan."

"I remember enough from Stangmar to create a short range teleportation field. If we were within a few miles of the base, it would automatically lock onto the base's teleportation pad allowing us to get to the base. With the base's supplies, we could create a permanent long range pad. With that, we could set it up so that we could teleport to and from the base from here in Japan. The problem is we need to be near the base to use the short range teleporter. I think our best way to solve this is to get the Japanese government to give us a ride. Some of the stuff in the base could be given such as the medical knowledge as compensation if they won't just do it because it increases our ability to protect Japan from the Dark Kingdom. How comfortable are you with this plan?"

Mamoru tossed it over in his mind a bit. On the one hand, it would increase their abilities to battle the Dark Kingdom which was always a good thing. However, it also increased their involvement with the government and Mamoru wasn't too comfortable with that. Endymion's memories made it clear that dealing with politicians. Even 'good' politicians trying to help could easily cause problems. Still, the choice was either bringing in the government more or increase the risk of civilians getting hurt. Either way, they lost. Grasping for an idea Mamoru said, "Can't we chatter a boat or something?"

Ranma gave his companion a hard look and said, "I may have swam from China to here, but even I know that's nuts. There isn't a boat around that can get us from here to around the British Isles in decent time. Besides, where would we get the money? I mean, we could raid the Yakuza and the Triad for the funds, but do you really want to have those guys taking pot shots at us while we fight youmas?"

"Good point. So we're stuck with the government. Are your friends ah, what were their names again?"

Ranma quickly replied, "Haruka and Michiru"

Mamoru nodded his head and said, "Right. Are Haruka and Michiru going to be joining us on this trip?"

Ranma gave a long gaze across Mamoru's apartment as he thought about it. He trusted the girls with his life and didn't mind the fact that they were senshi. However, Stangmar's phantom instincts were screaming that the girls should not know about the bunker. After all, it was an anti-Silver Millennium base first and foremost. Finally Ranma sighed and said, "I'll ask the girls if they want to join us tonight. Whether they accept or not is up to them. Either way, I'll call our contact to get this all set up tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Haruka stood on the tiny apartment deck by the barbecue grill and carefully cooked several steaks for everyone. She wasn't a great cook in the kitchen like Michiru or Ranma, but she could grill meat better than any guy on the block. Speaking of her housemates, Michiru was currently enjoying a scented bubble bath and Ranma should be returning home any minute from talking with Mamoru.<p>

Making dinner like this gave Haruka a chance to think about what was going on. Haruka knew that being around Ranma meant that she was going to be caught up in some strange adventures. It was practically a law of science. Case in point, she couldn't imagine turning out to be a reincarnated warrior from an ancient kingdom if she hadn't hung around Ranma. Okay, so she'd likely find out sooner or later, but being near Ranma prepared her for gaining her powers.

She just wished she had an instruction book to go along with them! All she knew about her abilities were a few automatic spells that she recalled instinctively. Michiru had the same problem. What made it all so frustrating was that Ranma couldn't help her out in developing her powers. He could physically train her and he knew the names of several attacks her past self commanded. However, he couldn't teach her how to create those attacks.

At that moment the front door opened and Haruka could hear Ranma walking into the house. She turned to the sliding glass door from the porch to the apartment and called out, "Hey Ranma. Would you mind helping me with these steaks?"

There was a red and black blur through the apartment as Ranma ran to help Haruka with the grill. He stopped right by her side and said, "What do you need me to do?"

Haruka handed him a plate and said, "Hold this so I can check one of the steaks." She then opened the grill, put a steak on the plate, cut it open slightly, and then put it back on grill. Haruka put the cover down on the grill and then said, "Okay Ranma. That's it for now. We've still got about five minutes before they're done."

She then looked at Ranma and said, "While we wait, would you mind explaining a few things Ranma? Why were the Earth Kingdom and the Silver Millennium enemies? I know you said that we were on opposite sides in our last lifetime and that it doesn't matter now. However, it's been bugging me that both kingdoms couldn't get along after 200 years. Why is that?"

Ranma sighed figuring that he'd have to eventually explain the rotten past between the two nations. "It was a complicated situation and there were faults on both sides now that I look back on it. Everything started with the first Earth-Silver War. Before the war, Earth wasn't united into a single kingdom, but instead had a variety of nations. These nations were starting to use technomagic to colonize the solar system and generally squabbled amongst each other. It was sort of like a magical version of the mid 1800s in Europe."

"Then one day the Silver Horde, the proto-form of the Silver Millennium, entered the solar system. It was composed of magical warriors and their families led by nine generals. The horde started colonizing the outer worlds of the solar system using magic that was unimaginable to Terran mages. In the process, they trampled on one of the country's claimed territories causing that country to attack one of their colony ships. From what Stangmar had read, the attack cost the Silver Horde hundreds of thousands of lives. The generals believed that the nations of Earth were one nation and thus they were in a system they were committed to with a hostile power. They unanimously agreed to fight the people of Earth in order to protect the people following them."

"It was a hard war with atrocities committed by both sides. I know for a fact that the Silver Horde quickly developed a policy of wiping out all Terrans in a settlement thinking that they were barbarians who would stab the Horde in the back. Also, many of the Terran nations kidnapped Horde soldiers and experimented on them to try and understand their magical abilities."

"Eventually, the Earth and the Horde reached a stalemate and were forced by exhaustion to recognize the situation on the ground. The last surviving general became the queen of the newly proclaimed Silver Millennium. She chose to make her capital on the Moon so she could quickly react to any moves by Earth to attack the Silver settlements. On Earth, the old nations had collapsed years before the peace treaty from the strain of the war. In their place was a coalition of generals from the defunct nations who had kept their armies together and mercenary bands that had developed. The six strongest generals became the first Prince-Electors as well as the first Rangers. The weaker generals and the captains of the various bands became the first Grand Dukes."

Haruka was so shocked by what she heard that she barely remembered to pull the steaks from the grill. As she removed the steaks she asked, "So what, the other 14 wars between the Earth Kingdom and the Silver Millennium were merely grudge matches over the results of the first war?"

Ranma, who was holding the plate for Haruka to put the steaks on, shook his head. "Not exactly, there were several wars started over disputed resources. However, a lot of it was one side wanting to avenge past grievances. Of course, this only added to the atrocities on both sides that became grievances for the next war. For example, Princess Serenity's great-grandmother was captured in the 13th war by the Prince-Elector of Xia. Wanting to teach her 'humility', he had her stripped naked and chained to a pillar in the center of his capital city's market. She was only given food or water if she begged for it and she remained there for years until that war was over. During the 14th war her daughter started to avenge her mother's honor, the new queen had every Xia soldier her forces captured skinned and boiled alive. In fact, she became so bloodthirsty that her daughter, the Queen Serenity I knew, poisoned her in order to keep the former queen from starting a peasant revolt over their disgust for her."

Haruka was starting to look green as she listened to Ranma talk about the past. She headed for the door and said, "I think that's enough talking about the past tonight."

Ranma nodded his head as he followed Haruka into the house. The Earth Kingdom's relationship with the Silver Millennium was not a pleasant topic by any stretch of the imagination. Queen Serenity had honestly tried to establish peaceful relations between the two realms. Both Ranma and Stangmar admired her for it especially given that the Earth Kingdom started the 15th war. However, there was simply too much bad blood between the two kingdoms that peace was breaking down even before the Dark Kingdom's attack. He decided that he'd keep quiet about his little expedition tonight and tell the girls in the morning.

* * *

><p>Michiru tossed and turned as horrifying visions plagued her dream. She saw and ancient battle between a Ranger and a Senshi as the two fighters ruthlessly tried to kill each other. Both of their armors were trashed having taken a serious beating in the fight. As the duo fought Michiru began to notice things about them. The Ranger was wielding a long curved sword and a short dagger. The Senshi held a trident in one hand and a mirror in another.<p>

Eventually, the Ranger was able to disarm the Senshi of her trident and kicked her to the floor. Ruthlessly following up on the attack, Green Ranger stomped Sailor Neptune's chest and brought his sword to her neck. Michiru could see enough through the partially destroyed helmet to id this Green Ranger as an older man with red hair. "Surrender yourself and I'll spare your life."

With his foot firmly holding her down, Sailor Neptune spat at Green Ranger. "Like hell, I'm not going to let you make a mockery of me like the last person of royal blood you Terran scum captured."

There was fire in the man's eyes as he dug his foot even harder into her chest. "Don't compare me to that degenerate from 30 years ago! Now surrender or I'll kill you."

Sailor Neptune hacked up some blood and said, "I'll never serve you and I will never allow one cent to be paid for me. Kill me now Burai. Do it quickly or rape me like your armies raped the city of Ishtar before hand. It doesn't matter because I swear on my magic that my daughter will be the instrument of your line's end."

Burai turned Hellfriede so that the sword's point was towards the ground and slammed it through Neptune's chest piercing her lung. With her dying breath the Senshi said, "I swear I'll be avenged even if it costs my daughter her life!"

The vision then shifted so to show Michiru a plane flying over the ocean. She could see Haruka, Ranma, Mamoru, and herself sitting in the plane. Suddenly, a violent storm appeared out of no where. Lighting struck the plane sending it crashing down to a watery grave. To Michiru's horror she saw the crash repeated again and again with minor variations. Sometimes she wasn't in the plane, sometimes Mamoru was missing, and sometimes Haruka was missing. But, in every vision she saw Ranma dying. Once again the vision shifted to a ship sailing on the ocean. Michiru sobbed as time and time again, the ship was destroyed sending Ranma to his death.

Unable to take it anymore, Michiru bolted up screaming in terror. She was breathing heavily and covered in sweat. About the only good thing that Michiru could say about this situation was that Haruka slept like the dead. Trying to regain her nerves, Michiru carefully got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. Hopefully, a good cup of tea would help. She spotted a steaming pot of tea, noticed from its aroma that it was her favorite, and quickly poured herself a cup.

Just as Michiru was about to take a sip, she stopped in shock. There shouldn't be any hot tea waiting for her. It was 2 AM in the morning and she had put the tea set away after dinner hours ago. Michiru put the tea down and started looking nervously around. A faint thud sound instantly drew her attention to a shadowy corner of the family room. The Senshi of Neptune discreetly brought one hand under the table and touched the brass knuckle Haruka and Ranma had placed there as a precaution. She then firmly said, "Who's there?"

Michiru didn't relax as she saw an unknown emerald haired Senshi emerge from the shadows. The fact that the woman was a Senshi did not mean she was a friend; after all, Michiru really doubted the three other known Senshi would consider her a friend since she worked with the Rangers. The untransformed Sailor Neptune summoned her transformation wand and said, "Who are you and why are you in my house?"

The Senshi bowed her head and said, "My name is Sailor Pluto and I came to give you both a warning and some advice. Are you willing to listen to what I have to say?"

With watchful eyes Michiru replied, "Only if you stay where you are and can give me a good reason why I should listen to you."

Sailor Pluto raised an eyebrow and said, "You don't trust me even though I am a fellow Senshi? I'll give you credit Michiru; you're a lot wiser than our reincarnated Princess and her current guard. In fact, you have no reason to trust me or anything I say and I don't particularly expect you to right now. All I ask is that you listen to me and judge what I have to say. After all, you're the one who faces the consequences of choosing to listen to me or not."

"As to why you should listen to me, I am the Guardian of the Time Gates and thus have access to a great deal of information. Since I doubt you remember what those are let me explain. The Time Gates are a Silver Millennium weapons project originally intended to allow the Silver Millennium to alter history to wipe out the Earth Kingdom after the disastrous losses in the 3rd Earth-Silver War. When it was discovered that the Time Gates would only create an alternate Timeline, the time travel abilities were deemed useless and the Time Gates were focused on information gathering and providing clues for how to move the Silver Millennium to the highest possible probable best state of affairs."

Michiru frowned and cut in. "Something doesn't feel right about this. I don't know why, but I get the feeling you normally wouldn't or shouldn't be this frank about the Time Gates."

"As guardian of the most secret project in the Silver Millennium, I normally wouldn't be this open about the Time Gates. However, the Silver Millennium doesn't exist anymore. Thus, I'm free to do what I want with the Time Gates and ever since the Fall I've been using them to try and help humanity prosper. The old Terran and Silver bloodlines have mixed so much that you could almost call modern man the children of those two people. Even still, I'm only telling you this because being this honest is the best way I can see to get you to trust me so that we can avoid a major disaster."

"As you may or may not be aware, your past incarnation's mother was killed by Burai who was Ranma's past incarnation's father. The previous Sailor Neptune used all her power to place a curse on the Green Ranger via the Sailor Neptune mantel. Such curses were forbidden as the Silver Millennium lost Sailors Vesta, Pallas, Ceres, and Juno due to their lines being extinguished trying to fulfill the curse. This curse is locked to your sailor mantel and will utilize its powers to try and kill Ranma even if in the process you are killed as well."

Michiru nervously gulped remembering her vision from a few minutes ago. "How would this curse work?"

Sailor Pluto sighed and said, "The curse works by channeling your powers into their medium to attack the target. In your case, that medium is the oceans. I know that Ranma is going to try to get to an old Terran base in order to retrieve supplies vital to fighting the Dark Kingdom. I can't see where the base is due to Terran anti-scrying wards so I only know it is somewhere out in the ocean. This will cause the curse to activate since it's the first time he'll be in the open ocean since you awakened and thus reactivated the curse. The Time Gates have shown an alarmingly high probably that he'll die trying to get to that base. There's also a slightly smaller but still very high probability that you'll die as well due to the curse drawing energy from you."

With gulp of dread Michiru asked, "Why would my past life's mother do such a thing?"

Sailor Pluto shrugged and said, "The curse was banned for a reason, but such things do not matter to the dying. Also, as callous as this may sound, your past self was easily replaceable. You had three younger sisters and almost a dozen cousins who could step in if you died as a result of the curse. That is not the case now because if you die, we lose the Sailor Neptune mantel. I came here to try and help you defeat this curse."

While she was now a little more trusting of Sailor Pluto's intentions, Michiru still wasn't willing to jump when the other Senshi said to jump. "Why do you want to help me defeat this curse?"

"As I said, I've made it my business to try and help humanity prosper. Usually I do a good job nudging things behind the scenes." Sailor Pluto grimaced as she remembered her little debacle with The Crusades. Seriously, all she wanted was to pull Europe out of the Dark Ages and prep the Middle East for the Mongols. "However, I'm currently seeing an impasse in the future between two very dark possibilities. The first is that Ranma and several members of your group dies trying to get to the Earth Kingdom base because of the curse and thus the Dark Kingdom conquers the planet. The other possibility is that you ignore the base and fight on as is. That route leads to hundreds of thousands if not millions of people dying due to the Dark Kingdom generals uniting their efforts due to the threat your group and the other Senshi present to their old fractured system before the Dark Kingdom is destroyed. This leads Earth vulnerable to other threats. Neither set of possibilities are to my taste."

"I also know from a minuscule possibility, that both of these future possibilities can be avoided if you all can get access to the base. So it's in my utmost interest to get you all to that base as fast as possible."

That, Michiru had to privately admit, was a very rational explanation. She pulled her hand away from the brass knuckles and dispelled her transformation wand. "So Sailor Pluto, how do you intend for us to get to the base?"

To Michiru's surprise, Sailor Pluto grinned like a cat that got the canary. "It's very simple Michiru. There are two ways to negate the curse. First, mingle the two bloodlines locked in the vendetta curse thus activating the curse's nullification clause. That's impractical at the moment because we don't have 9 to 10 months to spare. The other way to negate the curse is to hide it under the effect of another curse. Fortunately, I've managed to identify something that will work to hide you and Ranma from the curse. Tell me, have you ever heard of the Flying Dutchman?"


	10. Chapter 10

Ranma walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Michiru sitting down and having what looked like her seventh cup of tea. He quickly walked over to the chair across from her and sat down. "Hey Michiru, what's wrong?"

Michiru looked up at Ranma and momentarily flinched. She then sighed and replied, "A curse. Last night I had a dream about our past lives' parents battling to the death and then I saw you die trying to get to a fortress in the ocean somewhere. Sailor Pluto showed up after I woke up and said that you'll almost certainly die trying to get to that fortress because of a curse."

A scowl briefly formed on Ranma's face before his face settled into a firm frown. While Stangmar instinctively did not trust Sailor Pluto, Ranma was willing to heed her warning because of Michiru's vision. "That's not good news. We need to get to the fortress; it's the only place where we can get the hardware we need to defeat the Dark Kingdom. Do you have any clue how we can break or get around the curse?"

It took all of Michiru's willpower not to blush. She took a sip of her tea as she gathered her thoughts. "The curse is a forbidden one and will try to kill you any time you're in the ocean. Besides one of us getting killed, there's only one way to break the curse that I'm aware of and that takes close to a year to do while leaving me out of the action during that time. However, we can get around the curse by hiding ourselves under another curse while you're at sea. Sadly, your water curse won't work as your presence isn't hidden by it. Sailor Pluto came here to offer a solution to get you to the fortress; apparently her research shows getting you to the fortress and all your equipment is the best hope for mankind."

Ranma wasn't sure how to take that news. Stangmar's memories made him extremely wary of her. Not too surprising given that she was the Silver Millennium's part in the MAD that set the 'rules of war' between the nations. He wanted to trust what Michiru was saying, Dagda knew that they needed allies against the Dark Kingdom, but trusting Sailor Pluto was a bit much. "Why does she want to help? I want to believe you Michiru, but I can't trust her without knowing her angle."

Given what he had revealed about the past, Michiru wasn't surprised by what Ranma told her. "She said that she's taken to looking after mankind since the remnants of the Silver Millennium settled on Earth merging with the remnants of the Earth Kingdom."

That news put Ranma at ease. "So, Sailor Pluto's trying to protect her people's descendants? I can understand that. At least I can trust her when it comes to protecting the normal people. Now, what is her solution Michiru?"

"She suggested that we get a ride to this fortress of yours on the Ship of the Forsaken. It's a vessel that sails the oceans crewed by the souls of honorable sailors who followed corrupt and wicked leaders justifying their allegiance to those men as duty to their people. Its crew are shades who are bound to the vessel until they repay the sins they committed in their nation's name. The ship is supposed to shift its form from time to time keeping up with the ships of the time. It was seen several times a few hundred years ago when it was a Dutch Man-o-war giving rise to the myth of the Flying Dutchman. According to Sailor Pluto, the Ship of the Forsaken can travel to any point on the ocean in a single day and can be summoned by those looking to protect others. The crew will likely help since helping to defend innocents allows them to repay their sins quicker."

Ranma nodded his head and allowed a small smile to appear on his face. According to Michiru, they'd be able to get to the base and back in 2 to 2 ½ days. That was less than half the time that he was expecting this mission to take with the Japanese government helping. Best of all, they could leave and get back before school on Monday. Ranma then said, "Let's fill Haruka in on this and then head over to tell Mamoru about the change in plans. How soon can we contact the Ship of the Forsaken?"

Michiru got up to start making breakfast. She glanced at Ranma and said, "We can summon the ship tonight since Sailor Pluto told me how. Now, could you get five eggs, the milk, and the cheese out of the refrigerator for me?" Ranma quickly got the ingredients Michiru needed to continue making breakfast.

* * *

><p>Genma gulped as he approached the last place he wanted to be: his wife's home. Part of his nervousness was due to Genma's plan to tell Nodoka some of what was going on. Genma knew that some of what he was planning on telling her would be upsetting. The curse was no doubt going to have him begging for his life until he could explain that Ranma was manly even with it. There was a very good reason why he left for a decade long training trip even though Nodoka was a great chief and a wonderful lover: she was nuts! There was a very good reason why her parents had given him such a great dowry that he barely had to work in order to live his current lifestyle. No one from their social circle wanted to be married to Nodoka.<p>

Part of Genma wanted to stop in his tracks and head back to the apartment. However, he reluctantly decided that ignorance did not guarantee safety and that Nodoka needed to know what was going on. Besides, Genma did love his wife and wanted to see her even though she was a little crazy. With that in mind, he walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Nodoka quickly opened the door and stared in shock at Genma. She then grinned and leapt at Genma. "Oh Husband, you've finally come home! Oh I've waited for this day for so long." Nodoka gave Genma a stone meltingly hot kiss and then pulled back in a respectful stance. She looked around before frowning. "Where's Ranma? Why haven't you brought our manly son home?"

"He's helping some friends at the moment. Unfortunately, they need to go out of town to get some things so he's not going to be back for two or three days."

There was small pout on Nodoka's face before she smiled. "Well, at least Ranma's acting like a man and helping out his friends. It is the honorable thing to do. Will he be coming home once he's done helping his friends?"

Genma shook his head. "Not at the moment dear, it's a bit too far for Ranma to commute from here to Furinkan every day for his education. I enrolled him there back when it looked like the honor pledge was going to work. However, that fell through and it would look really bad if Ranma just left the school. Luckily, some friends of his that live within reasonable commuting distance are letting him stay with them."

Nodoka frowned and said, "The pledge between you and Soun has been broken? What on earth for husband! That's not honorable or manly." She then pulled the katana she practiced the ending stroke with out and began stroking it like a safety blanket.

Wearily eyeing the sword, Genma started to explain. "Akane and Ranma simply weren't compatible. She approached everything like a competition and was too much of a tomboy to handle a boyfriend let alone a fiancé. The boy was respectful and tried to follow her every wish, but that wasn't what she wanted. There was also the fact that Ranma is much more mature than Akane is; helping to defend a village from drug lords trying to take over will do that. Soun and I thought about switching the engagement to one of his older daughters, but we were afraid that it would cause dissention among his daughters. In the end we decided it was better to let the engagement rest until a generation of Saotomes and Tendos comes along that can make it work than push through with the engagement and ruin our families' friendship."

"Well, I guess that was the most honorable solution for the situation. But still, how could how could Soun be so unmanly that he'd let Akane fall from being a proper lady? Didn't his mistresses teach his daughters about the womanly arts?"

Inside his head Genma groaned. Great, it looked like Nodoka had failed to take her meds again and she was still holding that sword. "Soun is too devoted to the memory of his wife. He chooses to live like a monk besides taking care of his daughters and his duties to the town council." Okay, so Soun was like a drunken emotional wreck of a monk; but a little lying never hurt anyone and would help keep Nodoka's hands away from that sword.

Genma quickly continued on and said, "The boy is doing marvelously aside from some mild depression that the honor pledge failed despite his best efforts for it to succeed. It's almost impossible to find Ranma a peer in martial arts in his age group and he's more skilled than many masters my age. In fact, I now am letting Ranma train two of his friends in order for him to practice being a teacher. His efforts are adequate for never having taught before, but his two students need some work before they can equal my new apprentice. Still, it is impressive that he can do that and get a good grade in school."

* * *

><p>In a rare cove that hadn't been built up, White Ranger, Green Ranger, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune stood on the sand next to a campfire. Floating above the campfire was the skull of a dead witch that was spinning like a lighthouse beacon with beams of black light coming out of the eye sockets. White looked at the skull and shook his head, "Am I the only one here who's losing his nerve standing next to that thing? Where did you even get the skull?"<p>

Green shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Don't worry, it's only for the first dozen or so weird shit experiences that you get unnerved. After that, you completely kill your sense of normalcy allowing you to cope with anything. I'm renting the skull from the Hikawa Shrine. It turns out that the old priest who runs the shrine had a real witch for a mother-in-law. He has an ad in the Imperial Inquisitor for renting her skull when needed for these sorts of things."

Uranus let out a small chuckle. "If you want unnerving you should have gone to my old high school for the special lecture on Mexican culture. The teacher brought several cursed skeleton masks that turned everyone on stage into French speaking, Latin dancing skeletons! We're still not sure if the students had more nightmares from the French cursing or the horrible dancing. Trust me, compared to that this is incredibly tame."

A thick fog rolled in seconds after Uranus spoke. Neptune looked out at the ocean and saw the outline of an aircraft carrier glow through the mist. She turned to her companions and said, "It looks like our ride has appeared. According to what Sailor Pluto told me, we'll soon see some sort of landing craft approach us and crewed by shades."

Just like she told them, a small motorboat silently made its way to the shore. In the boat with a hand on the motor was a shade wearing the tattered uniform of a German admiral. The shade called out, "Who are you and why have you called for the aid of the Damned?"

Green Ranger stepped forward and said, "I am Ranma Saotome, the reincarnation of Prince-Elector Stangmar and known as the Green Ranger to the public. My companions are my friends and fellow warriors known publicly as Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, and White Ranger. We called for your aid because we help getting to a spot in the ocean where we can reach a base my last incarnation had which holds the tools we need to fight the Dark Kingdom. Who are you and will you be willing to grant us passage?"

The shade calmly replied, "In life I was Gunther Lutjens and died an admiral in the Kriegsmarine. You speak the truth about needing to get to this fortress of yours to fight the Dark Kingdom and I can sense that you do not have dark intentions. You may come aboard and I will take you to our captain so that you can tell us where to take you." As soon as Gunther said this, there was small snap that drew the quartet's attention. Gunther chuckled and said, "Don't worry. That was merely one link in the chain that holds me to the Damned breaking because of helping you out." He then held up his hand allowing the four heroes to see a manacle with a chain made out of half a dozen links attached.

Neptune was the first to step onto the motorboat and was shortly followed by Uranus. White shook his head as if saying he was going to regret this before getting onboard. Green was last on board because he went back and grabbed the skull. The four sat in silence as Gunther reeved up the engine and directed the boat back to the ship. As the motorboat got closer, the Ship of the Forsaken came into clear view. Its current form was that of a Japanese aircraft carrier from WWII.

White whispered out, "I don't believe it. That ship looks just like the Akagi!"

Gunther chuckled, "She once looked like the Bismarck. However, she shifted in order to hold all of those stupid kamikazes. I don't particularly understand why as every one of those fools is trapped in a cocoon of their own chains. Yamamoto thinks that is because carriers have taken the battleship's place in mortal navies, but no one knows exactly why the ship shifts as she does." Gunther then docked the motorboat and allowed the quartet to walk up the boarding ladder.

Green Ranger was the first to step on deck and he almost stumbled to see the shade of Naval Marshall General Isoroku Yamamoto standing before him with a chain winding up his arm, looping his neck, and coiling down the other arm. Isoroku gave Green Ranger and the others a deep bow and said, "Greetings honored ones. Quarters are being arraigned for you at the moment. Would one of you mind talking to the aid about how you want the quarters to be?"

Neptune quickly stepped forward, "I'll handle that." She then turned to Green Ranger and said, "Why don't you tell the Marshall General where the fortress is located while we all get ready for the voyage? You are the only one who knows where we're going and what might be in the way."

Green Ranger nodded his head and moved closer to Isoroku. The duo quickly talked about where the fortress was and how long the Ship of the Forsaken would be needed. Once that was done, Isoroku called for another aid to lead Green to his quarters. It was an eerie walk down the halls of the ship. The ship itself constantly shifted from looking fresh out of drydock to worn and rusted. Then there were the crews that he passed by. Some shades had only a few links while others looked like Marley and Marley impersonators from A Christmas Carol. Finally, the aid reached one door that did not shift and said, "Here is your quarter sir. If you want anything to eat, you can call the cook on the intercom. We cannot eat anything, but the food the cook makes will fill you."

With that, the aid left and Green Ranger walked into the room. He quickly depowered and then Ranma looked around the room. The room was spacious and luxurious like something out of a Hollywood pirate admiral's room. Ranma's eyes were quickly drawn to the emperor size bed and he briefly wondered what he was going to do with a bed he could sleep across comfortably let alone properly. However, those thoughts came to an abrupt halt when Ranma saw Michiru and Haruka sitting in the living area of the room. "Girls, what are you doing here?"

Haruka looked up from the book she was starting to read. "What does it look like Ranma? We're relaxing before we have dinner a go to bed."

"I can see that! What I mean is why you are here in my quarters?"

Michiru stood up and replied, "I thought it wasn't a good idea for us to be separated. This is a cursed ship after all and it wouldn't be wise for us to separate on the off chance something goes wrong. Remember that amusement park last year?" Michiru paused for a second as Ranma shivered as he remembered the cursed amusement park that tried to turn them all into donkeys. "I didn't want to chance that happening again. We tried to talke Mamoru into staying with us so that all four of us would be safe. However, he didn't feel comfortable staying here with all of us."

Ranma nodded his head in acceptance. "I understand. Would you girls mind if I do a light workout before supper?"

* * *

><p>Usagi nearly wept in agony. Today was just not her day. First, she had to deal with Shampoo making a traditional breakfast. Normally, she'd have been all for trying a new meal. However, Shampoo's choice for breakfast turned out to be an extremely bitter and hot dish that completely killed her taste buds. Then there was her mother breathing down her neck over the homework that the school was sending her. Why was the school sending out homework when the school was shut down for the week? It simply wasn't fair! So, instead of spending a day at the Crown Arcade she had to spend the day doing homework assignments. To make matters worse, she had to constantly hear Shampoo train Shingo on the roof. It was cool having an older girl in the house, but Shampoo didn't care about boys, make-up, or video games at all which made talking to her frustrating.<p>

And just when Usagi thought things couldn't get any worse, she got a message on her compact telling her to show up at an old missionary church. Why couldn't they just meet at Rei's shrine if they had to talk about senshi business? So instead of being in the shrine reading some of Rei's manga, she and Luna were standing by an old church waiting for the other senshi to appear. Usagi blinked her eyes in confusion as she saw Ami and Rei walking towards the church. As soon as the two girls got closer, Usagi called out, "Hey Ami, Hi Rei. Uh, which one of you called me for us all to meet here?"

Both girls looked at Usagi in confusion. Rei spoke first, "Why are you asking us Meatball head? I thought you called us here. Or was it you Ami?"

Ami shook her head. "I didn't ask for us to come here. I got a message calling for a meeting here. Who called us if none of us placed the call?"

Suddenly the door to the church opened and Sailor Pluto's voice called out from inside the church, "You three have got a lot to learn! You get a mysterious text only message on your communicators and you all follow it without even bothering to check who sent it. Just be glade that I sent the message and not an enemy or you all would have walked into a trap." Sailor Pluto walked out of the church startling the trio.

Luna looked at Sailor Pluto in confusion for a few seconds and then her eyes bulged out in shock. "Lady Pluto? What are you doing here?"

Rei turned to Luna and said, "You know who this sailor senshi is?"

In a shaky voice Luna replied, "Vaguely. I get feeling that Sailor Pluto was extremely important. She had to have been a close confident of the Queen, but I don't remember anything in particular."

Sailor Pluto raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Your memory is worse than I thought Luna. I was the Queen's Mistress of Assassins and the head of the Silver Millennium's Intelligence Agency. I'm the one who arraigned for the people Queen Serenity needed removed to be quietly killed including her mad mother." Guarding the Time Gates had made being the Mistress of Assassins easy and made gathering intelligence a snap. Best of all, with everyone 'knowing' that those positions were her senshi line's 'true' calling allowed the Time Gates to be hidden better. The Earth Kingdom knew she was connected in some important way to the Time Gates, but had never been able to discover that she and her family were its custodians.

Just like Pluto had hoped, her three reincarnated teammates were staring at her with a mix of shock, horror, and disbelief. It was brutal, but the girls' fantasies of a fairy tale kingdom needed to be destroyed. Usagi was the first to react by shaking and babbling. "Good guys don't have assassins, only the bad guys have those. The Silver Millennium was on the good side-"

Before Usagi could continue, Sailor Pluto cut her off. "That is complete nonsense Usagi Tsukino! Good and evil are for individuals, such concepts do not apply to governments and states. A leader can be wicked or righteous and have their views felt among many due to the power the government gives them, but the government itself is just a means."

Ami spoke up, "But the encyclopedia on the Mercury computer makes no mention of such things." She then pulled out the computer and quickly looked something up. "It makes no mention of a Mistress of Assassins and the only duties under the Sailor Pluto line is as Lady of the Interior."

Sailor Pluto walked over to Ami and grabbed the computer out of her shocked hands. "There is no mention of my post because it was bad publicity for the Crown. The 'Lady of the Interior' position was a lie created by Queen Aura, the second queen of the Silver Millennium, to avoid questions about why my predecessors were constantly with her. It was a long standing policy of the Crown to promote 'good facts' about the Silver Millennium's history rather than true facts. When it comes to magic and science, our encyclopedias were second to none. However, the history files were subject to serious editing. Only high level officials were allowed to see true historical files."

There was a slight pause as Pluto looked at Luna. "For example, Luna here was a nanny to Princess Serenity and handled the princess's basic education. While she was an honored member of the Palace, she was also a low level member of the government and thus only knew the basics that every educated member of the Silver Millennium knew. Thus, if her memory returned she could talk about the massive amounts of social projects carried out by the Silver Millennium to better the ordinary citizens or how the ancestors of the Silver Millennium turned the worlds they found into paradises. What she could not tell you, because she didn't know, is that our ancestors seized those worlds and slaughtered millions of men women and children in order make room for themselves."

Usagi and Ami were turning green at Sailor Pluto's words while Rei was shaking in anger and disbelief. "That can't be. There's no way that my past life could be involved in any way with something like that."

Sailor Pluto walked over and placed a hand on Rei's shoulder. Pluto sighed when Rei flinched under her touch. "Only a small part of the world is black or white. Most of the universe exists in shades of grey. The leaders of the Silver Millennium tried to be good rulers. However, they were people and thus there are some terrible things in the Silver Millennium's past. The Earth Kingdom was in the same position only their shame came from many of the pervious kingdoms practicing slavery, human sacrifice, and demonic transactions. The only difference between the two nations is that the Earth Kingdom acknowledged their skeletons and tried to move past them while the Silver Millennium kept theirs hidden in the proverbial closet."

"It's time you three realize the true facts of the situation we are in. The Dark Kingdom is an organization bent on the death or subjugation of all life on Earth as suits the whims of its ruler. That ruler is the demon Metallia who possesses Lady Beryl of Tir na nOg with a fragment of itself to be the spokeswoman of the Dark Kingdom. This possession occurred because Lady Beryl was vulnerable because of the grief she felt when found out that her fiancée was cheating on her with the daughter of the woman who had her father poisoned to sooth the grumblings of many of her nobles including your last incarnation Rei. This is the second time Metallia has tried to conquer this solar system. Last time, the demon and its forces wiped out nearly all life in the Silver Millennium and blasted the Earth Kingdom into the Stone Age. We're not in some fantasy story where the good guys always win. If the Dark Kingdom isn't beaten it is all over."

"We're lucky that the Dark Kingdom has only a pale shadow of its former power. However, the forces fighting them are also weakened. At the moment, there are only you three, Green Ranger with his team, myself, and a reincarnated sailor senshi operating in England standing against the Dark Kingdom. Infighting among us is only going to help the Dark Kingdom. Luckily, Neptune and Uranus were friends with Prince Stangmar's reincarnation before they regained their powers. Their teamwork with the Rangers is going a long way towards healing the vendetta between our two groups. Eventually, all of us are going to have to work as a single team or the Dark Kingdom will win. That is for the future and at the moment Stangmar's group has gone on a short trip to take control of an old Earth Kingdom armory. What you should be concerned about is that as of this moment I'm taking over your training."

* * *

><p>Michiru, Haruka, and Ranma were sitting at the table in their room playing poker and munching on desert. Both girls grinned as they looked at the stake of chore tokens they had in front of themselves and then at Ranma's almost non-existent pile. Haruka smirked and said, "Come on Ranma, I think that this is your worse performance yet. We gave you almost all the tokens as a handicap and yet you're about to go broke. Didn't Stangmar give you any card playing abilities? Even the ability to not broadcast your tells would make this more interesting."<p>

Ranma shrugged as he folded. "Cards weren't Stangmar's vice."

That piqued the girls' interest. Michiru calmly said as she collected her winnings, "Oh? Then what was Stangmar's vice? You can't claim that your past self was a saint Ranma; you've told us too much to believe otherwise. So, what was the flaw that made you human back then?"

After taking a sip of soda, Ranma mulled it over for a few seconds before speaking. "Passion was Stangmar's greatest flaw. He'd bottle up his emotions and be the ruler Tir na nOg needed, but when alone he'd let them fly. There was a small room in the palace that he had set up so that he could rant and blow off steam when he needed. It even came with cheap, easily replaceable items for him to smash when the stress really got to him. Relenna helped Stangmar to control himself better, but, well let's just say that there was a reason why she never needed her own room and why Stangmar's office had a private transport array to his bedroom."

Haruka blinked her eyes in confusion before asking, "Ranma, who was Relenna? You've never mentioned her before."

A slightly distant look settled on Ranma's face. "She was Stangmar's lover. He would have married her, but her status as a former war captive carried off as a baby from Venus in the last war made that impossible. Even so, she was his wife in all but name. Her death during Metallia's attack fueled Stangmar's grief and wish for vengeance so high that his memories echoed down to me."

Silence descended on the group after Ranma dropped that bomb. After a few minutes, Michiru decided to speak up. "Well, after that I think we should get to bed. I'll just go change-" Michiru's eyes widened in shock as she paused in mid-sentence.

Haruka looked over at her lover and said, "Uh Michiru? What's wrong?"

Michiru faintly blushed and replied, "I just remembered that I forgot to pack a change of clothes. With all of our other adventures only lasting a day or involved us spending the night running for our lives I didn't think to pack anything."

Haruka winced and then smacked her forehead. "Crap, I didn't think of that either! Hey Ranma, do you have a couple of t-shirts we can borrow?"

Ranma blinked his eyes before replying. "Uh no, I only brought the clothes that are on my back. We're only supposed to be gone for two days so I didn't pack anything. Pops and I on short trips like this would just tough it out. Besides, it forced one to either learn how to control their sweat or how to move with the wind."

Haruka snorted, "And you both came home smelling like a pack of buffalos every time. I thought you would have had the sense to stop that after the local fire department welcomed you back to town with a 21 fire hose salute. The aide mentioned that they'd provide free laundry washing if we wished. You're definitely going to be using the service or they might throw you overboard for a sea bath to deal with the smell."

After thinking about this little conundrum for a bit, Haruka shook her head and sighed. She reached down and pulled her shirt off. Michiru quickly shouted, "Haruka! What do you think you're doing?"

While throwing her shirt down and reaching for her bra Haruka replied, "What does it look like Michiru? I'm getting ready for bed. None of us remembered to bring pajamas and our clothes need to be washed for tomorrow. The only way that's going to happen is if we're not in them while they're washed tonight. What's the harm in the three of us having a sleepover in the buff for just one night? After all, Ranma's able to give you a run for your money in the T&A department half the time so it's not like he's seeing something new."

Ranma fidgeted and replied, "That might be true Haruka. However, it might be best if I asked for separate quarters or at least another bed and a wall divider."

Haruka's cheeks got a momentary touch of pink at her best guy friend's consideration and attempt to not cause problems. She smirked and said, "Ranma, I once told Akane when she was asking if I trusted you that I could trust you to sleep naked with Michiru also in the buff in the same bed and not do anything wrong. I still trust you like that. The only difference is that now it's time to put my ass on the line as well as my money and I don't mind."

Michiru thought about what Haruka said and then began to slowly unbutton her blouse. She looked at Ranma and replied, "I might not have thought about something like this before Ranma. However, I also trust you like this. If you were anyone else I would reject this idea, but I do trust you." Besides, Michiru thought to herself, Ranma would one day have to do more than just see her in order to break that damned curse.

Realizing that the girls were serious, Ranma sighed and started to disrobe as well. Knowing his luck, any further attempts to protest this crazy idea would result in his clothes being torn up or worse. Once the three were skyclad, Haruka gathered up their clothes and put them in the shoot to be washed. Both girls then gave Ranma a once over out of curiosity. Michiru walked over to the bed and quietly muttered, "I wonder if I could get Ranma to be a nude model for art class." Haruka quickly followed her lover while Ranma was practically dragged to bed. Much to Ranma's grief, he ended up sandwiched between the two girls and wasn't able to sleep for hours until he calmed down enough from exhaustion to go to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Mamoru shivered as he saw image after image of people Endymion knew as tormented shades. However, the images that really tugged at him were of Endymion's conquests. Maids, couriers, lower noble daughters, it didn't matter to Endymion. The pain that they went through by being used and discarded hadn't matter; all that mattered was the hunt and catching a beautiful woman.

Endymion hadn't started out as a man whore. In fact, he had first planed on being a faithful betrothed and later husband to Beryl. For years after finding out about the engagement he didn't even as much as look at other girls. However, that all changed one day when Endymion had been down in the dumps and his friends in the palace guard decided to take him to a local tavern to unwind. After he was half drunk, the archduke started hitting on one of the tavern girls who had a passing resemblance to Beryl. That was the night when Endymion's mortal vice was born. When morning came, the guards found Endymion sleeping with the barmaid.

Naturally, the prince had been horrified by what he had done. Endymion had quickly retreated to the palace and tried to bury his sins. However, he now became much more aware of how attractive the servants were. For months Endymion fought against the passions burning within him and to think only of Beryl. But she was so far away and due to duties and pressures in their respective courts they could only talk on a view orb ever few days. Then there came a night where Endymion stumbled across one of the maids crying over her boyfriend dumping her. The archduke tried to console her and somehow the duo ended up in bed sating their mutual pent up frustrations. After that night, Endymion began chasing girls. It was slow at first and he tried to justify his actions to himself. Not that his actions were justified, but Endymion thought so to ease his conscience. As he continued the hunts came sooner and sooner and the justifications grew shorter until the prince didn't even bother anymore.

The image of the pain and horror on Beryl's face when she found out about Endymion's hobby tortured Mamoru so much that he bolted awake in bed covered in sweat. Mamoru looked at the clock and decided that it wouldn't pay to try and get back to sleep. Not that he ever could when he woke up from these nightmares. Perhaps it was a karmic penance for what Endymion did. In the end, it didn't really matter to Mamoru why these nightmares came as he got up to start exercising.

It was almost funny to Mamoru. He had always hated gym class in school and even ditched it a few times to go read in the library, but now he loved the insane workout program that Genma devised. He also hated it with a passion every time he started it for the first hour or so. After that, it became impossible for Mamoru to feel anything and at times it even became impossible for him to think from the mind numbing pain. That's when Mamoru stopped hating the routine and the results really made him love it once it was over. Genma might be a fool, but he was a dangerous idiot savant when it came to martial arts training.

The whole exercise routine took Mamoru two hours to complete. Once he finished it, he took a quick shower and called for some breakfast. The meal came promptly, but it tasted terrible. Mamoru figured that the dead didn't have a need for taste in their food or even food period. It took a few minutes, but the reborn warrior was eventually able to eat enough of the glop to be ready for what might come.

Breakfast taken care of, Mamoru stood up. He quickly pulled out his power coin and transformed into the White Ranger. Immediately afterwards, White headed for the door and walked out onto the deck. Thanks to all of his training, White was able to trace his steeps back to the others' room even with the shifting looks of the hallways. Once the ranger got to the door, he politely knocked on it.

Ranma's muffled voice called out from behind the door. "Just give me a second." Seconds later, the door opened and White saw Ranma standing in the doorway fighting back a yawn. Ranma took one look at his friend and said, "Get in here and transform back. We're having breakfast so join us for a plate or two. It's going to be a long day ahead of us."

Quickly doing as he was told White transformed back into Mamoru. His nose immediately encountered a heavenly aroma. Mamoru turned the corner and saw both girls sitting next to a divine looking continental breakfast. Memories of his own breakfast caused the normally friendly ranger to point an accusing finger at the meal. "How come you get a meal like that while mine was revolting?"

Haruka smirked while chowing down on some scrambled eggs. "It's simple Mamoru. Ranma and I had Michiru order breakfast. It's amazing what a chief will do when a lady politely asks him to make her the best breakfast he can."

Still pissed off about his breakfast, Mamoru quickly shot back at Haruka. "I thought you were big in that feminist 'we can do anything you can do' stuff. I thought that using the old tricks went against that idea."

Michiru brought her napkin to her lips, wiped away the food crumbs, and then replied to Mamoru's accusation. "Only a fool would reject a technique simply because it is old. Besides, why should we complain if someone wants to impress us?"

Ranma put a hand on Mamoru's shoulders and then shook his head. "Don't even try; you'll just hurt your mind. No man can understand women. Hell, I can't and I'm a girl half the time!"

* * *

><p>Deep in the ocean bedrock slept the ancient Earth Kingdom fortress. This massive complex was more like a miniature city stock to the brim with everything any surviving Earth forces might need to liberate the planet. Magic was imbued into every stone and wire allowing the fortress to remain in perfect shape even though no one had stepped foot in it for over 10,000 years.<p>

That solitude ended when a pillar of white and a pillar a green energy appeared in the fortress's command center. The room's lights turned on and the computers started booting up before the two rangers fully appeared. Both rangers looked around the command center and Green nodded his head. "Just as I remember it, those builders weren't kidding when they said that this place would last long after the Earth Kingdom was dust."

White looked around and then said, "I recognize most of these systems, but the layout's very different from the fortress my electorate built."

Green walked over to one of the consoles and sat down. "Naturally they'd be different. No one would have their pride ruined by using another electorate's design. By the way, do you recall where the Elysion Fortress was built? It couldn't hurt to have more than one in reach. I'd also raid my secondary bunkers, but I don't have artic gear to get to them and they're too close to Metallia's old prison."

White shook his head. "I can only remember the main bunker's location and its toast. Elysion hid it's fortress in the magma chamber of the volcano on Thira. The magic used to keep the volcano from erupting apparently wore out after the Earth Kingdom collapsed and the fortress is probably scattered all over the eastern Mediterranean."

"Well that sucks," Green muttered as he continued working at the console. He continued typing for another minute and then called out, "Yes! I got the security protocols overwritten. Now the girls can come down here without the system automatically unleashing the nerve gas." Being designed as fallback position if Earth was occupied, the fortress had several very nasty traps set up if a Sailor Senshi ever appeared in it.

Getting up from the security console, Green walked over to another console and quickly typed in a command. As he was doing this, White moved to one of the consoles and started to work. Two grey pillars of energy appeared in the command center. Seconds later the pillars vanished to show Neptune and Uranus standing where no Senshi had ever been. The girls looked at the various consoles with interest. After a while, Uranus turned to look at Green who was still working at the transporter console. "Hey buddy, what are you doing?"

Not bothering to look up from the screen, Green said, "I'm trying to connect the fortress's transport array to the array that I made in my bedroom. In order to do that I need to locate a route to it using the planet's ley lines and then I need to strengthen the ley lines to handle the stress of transport. In their current condition, any use of the ley lines would cause the line to rupture triggering massive earthquakes and spreading the moron who used them across a hundred miles at the minimum."

Neptune looked over at White and asked, "What are you doing? Is it something to help with the transportation or are you doing something else?"

"I'm pulling up the fortress's information on Zords; both the plans that should be saved in its databanks and the fortress's Zord maintenance facilities." White paused for a second as a new screen appeared on his monitor. "Good, the databanks contain complete schematics on the Mystical Beast Star Zord program and information on research into the Muteki Shogun Zord program. The fortress's maintenance facilities are at 100 percent and we have enough hardware on hand to build a complete Zord team. Also, it looks like the foundry can be activated insuring that we have plenty of replacement parts."

White turned around to look over at his fellow ranger. "What should we do about our Zords? I can get started building a Ryuuseioh-class Dragonzord for you and a Won-class Tigerzord for myself immediately. I can also have the computer finish designing the newer Zords that were part of the Muteki Shogun program."

The Sailor Senshi both turned to look at their old friend as he stopped what he was doing to consider White's proposal. After a few minutes, he made up his mind. "Let's stick to the Zords that have been tested for now. We don't have time to wait for the computer to iron out the bugs for supposedly superior Zords. Once our Zords are up and running we can have the fortress's computer work on the Muteki Shogun program."

* * *

><p>While the Rangers and their allied Senshi were working in the fortress, Sailor Pluto was busy trying to earn the most sadistic instructor award. Pluto was currently sipping a pina colada while Shampoo was throwing Mars, Mercury, and Moon all around the gym in Pluto Castle. For extra incentive, Pluto had strategically placed dumpsters full of raw sewage and manure for the Senshi to be chucked into. Thank the ancestors' for stench removal and cleaning spells. Enlisting Shampoo's help had been easy; Pluto just made a call to her favorite goddaughter. The Senshi of Time had been upset to hear of the attack on the tribe from Cologne, but it wasn't like she could watch the future of every location. By the end of the call dear little Cologne gave Shampoo the go ahead.<p>

Pluto fought back a chuckle as Moon and Mars were thrown into the same dumpster together. She then finished her drink and called out, "That's enough!" Shampoo paused and looked questioningly at Pluto while holding Mercury over her head. The Senshi of Time sighed and then said, "Just chuck her in with her companions Shampoo." She then ignored Mercury's screams as the genius went flying into dumpster and crashed into the other two senshi.

With calm ease, Pluto ignored the smell as she walked over to the dumpster. She then pressed a button the side causing a sound like a toilet being flushed to come from the dumpster. Once the sound ended, Pluto snapped her fingers causing the dumpsters to vanish and the smell to dissipate. She then turned to Shampoo and said, "Good job on this first lesson Shampoo."

The Amazon faintly blushed and said, "Thank you for the complement Lady Setsuna. Great-grandmother always spoke of how you helped the Amazons out and how much we owned you." Shampoo couldn't believe her luck; here she was in the home of the legendary Lore Keeper Setsuna. It was an honor for her to just have a connection to the ancient guardian of knowledge via her great-grandmother. Never in her life did Shampoo think she'd actually be here helping Setsuna.

Pluto waved away the complement. "I always considered myself in the Amazons' debt for giving me friends to ease the burden of my duties. Now, why don't you just sit and relax while I chew out my idiot students?" Pluto tapped her staff on the floor three times causing a hole filled with water to appear in front of her. The water bubbled and then seemed to spit the three senshi, now clean and wet, onto the gym floor.

Shampoo watched as Pluto pulled out a bullhorn and yelled at the other senshi. "You girls are pathetic! That performance of yours was even shittier than the crap you were covered in moments ago. What do you have to say in your defense?"

Groans emanated from the three senshi. Moon muttered from her spot on the floor. "I hate you so much right now."

"That's not a defense princess. Don't worry, you'll be wishing for my damnation by the time I'm through with you all. You all get a ten minute break and then we'll go and cover some magical theory. After that, we're doing this combat exercise again only I won't clean you put if you're thrown in the dumpsters."

Pluto then turned to Shampoo and said, "You can read any of the scrolls in my study that you wish while I cover magical theory with my fellow senshi. I recommend that you read 'Strength from the Vapor'. It's a good beginning to intermediate chi manipulation book from the 4th century BC."

Shampoo had stars in her eyes when she heard that she could actually read something from Setsuna's library. It was known among the Amazons that Lore Keeper Setsuna had every book that was ever written in her keeping. This was more than she ever expected to get! Shampoo energetically bowed her head and said, "Thank you." She then left the gym in a hurry to get to the library.

Pluto smiled at Shampoo's antics and then turned to the senshi. "Perhaps we should reveal your identities to Shampoo so that she can train you when you're not studying under me." Seeing the looks of growing horror on the trio's faces, Pluto smirked like the cat that got the canary. "Don't worry girls; your identities will remain safe as long as you apply yourselves to your lessons."

* * *

><p>Haruka walked down the halls of the fortress trying to find Ranma. The quartet had decided to stay in the fortress until they could transport back to Tokyo. With the Zords currently being constructed by the fortress's machinery and the ley lines being repaired, the group had nothing really pressing to do and transformed back into their civilian selves. For the past few hours, Haruka had been with Michiru enjoying an impromptu make-out session in the fortress's art gallery.<p>

As much fun as it had been to kiss Michiru undisturbed, Haruka needed to have a talk with Ranma. The fortress was so large that it would take days to find him by randomly searching its corridors. Luckily, the fortress's computer had given her a general location of where Ranma was reducing her search. She soon found Ranma standing in front of Hellfriede which was resting on an altar in the fortress's temple. Haruka wondered if she should really be there at the moment before she called out, "Ranma? Can I talk to you?"

Ranma turned around to look at his old friend. "Sure Haruka, what's on your mind?"

She took a step forward and said, "Well first you can start by explaining why you're so interested in that Sword. After that, we can talk about why I wanted to see you."

The ranger nodded his head and got a distant look in his eyes. "This sword is Hellfriede. It's a purified demonic sword given to my ancestor Zordon of Eltar, one of the greatest generals of the Meledon Kingdom. It was given to him by the Witch Queen Bandora as her dowry for their marriage."

Seeing the look of shock and confusion on Haruka's face, Ranma provided some background. "Meledon and Fae, Bandora's kingdom, were traditional enemies before the Silver Horde arrived. During the first Earth-Silver War, Zordon sought out Bandora to form a coalition against the Silver Horde. Bandora was not easily convinced to join in a coalition with Zordon as he had killed her son Kai in a previous war. She caught him in a trap wherein he promised to give her four times what he had taken from her in the past if she helped to fight the Horde. That promised forced Zordon to marry Bandora. Still, their union laid the foundations for Tir na nOg and the duo were able to create the first rangers enabling the Earth Kingdom to form."

Haruka nodded her head thinking about what Ranma told her. "You're wondering if you have the right to use it aren't you?" Seeing Ranma nod out of the corner of her eye, Haruka continued. "This is just my opinion, but why shouldn't you use it? After all, you are Stangmar's reincarnation and it's not like there is someone else out there with a right to the sword. Besides, we're at war and it seems pointless to leave this sword here when you could put it to use."

A small smile appeared on Ranma's face. "Thanks for pointing that out to me. I've just been worried about how using Hellfriede will affect Michiru. Burai did use it to kill her mother."

"Don't worry Ranma. Michiru won't be harmed by seeing the sword. Besides, I think she'd be more hurt if you handicapped yourself and got hurt because you worried about her thoughts on a weapon."

Ranma nodded his head and made up his mind. He calmly walked over to the altar and reverently put his hand on Hellfriede's hilt. The reborn prince-elector took a deep breath and then lifted the sword off of its stand on the altar. Emerald lighting shot out from Hellfriede hitting Ranma, but he didn't feel any pain. After a few seconds, the lighting stopped, Hellfriede glowed green, and then vanished from sight. Ranma turned to Haruka and said, "It seems I've been accepted by Hellfriede. Now, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Haruka walked around so that she was looking directly into Ranma's eyes. "Did you enjoy sleeping next to Michiru last night?"

Ranma's eyes widened in shock and he stammered out, "What?"

"You heard me Ranma. Did you enjoy sleeping next to Michiru? Was it a thrill to have her beautiful naked body touching your skin? Or perhaps it was having me there on your other side?"

"What are you saying Haruka? I didn't do anything last night! I thought you said you trusted me?"

Haruka stared even harder into Ranma's eyes. "I'm not asking if you did anything last night. I already know you were a gentleman; I was in that bed as well so my trust was proven. What I want to know is whether or not you enjoyed having Michiru in bed with you like that."

"I had trouble going to sleep last night."

"That doesn't answer my question Ranma. You can enjoy something while still being uncomfortable about the circumstances. Perhaps you'll answer me if I phrase it another way. Would you enjoy another chance to have Michiru, myself, or maybe even both of us in your bed again?"

Ranma's face was pale and he tried to look away. "You're my friends Haruka. There's no way I'd ever do something that might get in the way of your relationship!"

Haruka grabbed Ranma face and forced him to look into her eyes. "Quit avoiding the question Ranma! Look into my eyes and tell me yes or no, do you want Michiru to share your bed or perhaps bed her?"

Suddenly, Ranma grabbed Haruka's hands and for a second she thought he would pull them from his face. Ranma's face looked pained and finally he whispered, "Yes."

Haruka leaned closer and asked, "What was that Ranma?"

His face scrunched up and he nearly yelled, "Yes I enjoyed last night!" Haruka let Ranma's face go and he started to cry. "You and Michiru are so beautiful Haruka, both in looks and personality that you're practically irresistible. What happened last night was painful and enjoyable for me. The part of me that is Stangmar is used to sleeping with a beautiful and beloved friend. I don't show it because it's not exactly anyone's business but my own. Trust me when I say that I will never do anything to come between you and Michiru. Your friendship is too important for me and I never want to be like Endymion. However, I know that I'm not strong enough to resist either of you if you were to make an offer."

Ranma let out a self-depreciating snort as he continued. "You can scream or yell at me if you want. Hell, you can beat me up for this if it makes you feel better. Frankly, I'm disgusted with myself. Here I am, not even a week out of an arranged marriage and a part of me is lusting after my two best friends. I'm sorry I'm not as noble as you might have thought. If you want, I'll move out as soon as we get back. I can rig up a teleport site and move-"

"It's okay Ranma."

With disbelief in his eyes, Ranma asked, "What?"

Haruka smirked and said, "It's okay that you want Michiru and me. I only wanted to know where you stood. Now that I know you both respect us and want us, I no longer have any reservations. Ranma, I give you permission to take Michiru as you lover whenever she wishes it." She took a step closer to Ranma who was shaking and whispered into his ear. "You may also take me as your lover as well Ranma. Consider yourself lucky because you're the only man who will ever get this offer."

The trembling increased as Ranma clenched his fists so tightly that he drew blood. "Stop," Ranma begged in a hoarse voice. "Something's got to be affecting you Haruka. You've got to fight whatever it is. Please, I can't hold out much-"

Haruka silenced Ranma by firmly kissing him on the mouth. The feeble resistance Ranma tried so desperately to mount broke as soon as her lips touched his. Ranma wrapped his arms around Haruka with a hand going for her ass as he almost feverously returned the kiss. For almost a minute, the duo had a heated make out session before Haruka pulled back. She smirked again and said, "I'll say this Ranma, your memories from Stangmar have really taught you how to leave a girl weak in the knees."

With confidence usually reserved for martial arts Ranma replied, "Stangmar got a lot of practice." Ranma's voice quickly became less confident as he continued, "Why Haruka? What about Michiru?"

Warmth filled the senshi's heart as she heard of Ranma's concern for her lover. "Who said that Michiru doesn't know why I'm here or that she doesn't approve of what I'm doing? We've been talking off and on for a while about having you join us. We both love you Ranma, maybe not as much as we love each other, but we do love you dearly. In fact, we even agreed that if we ever wanted children that you would be acceptable. I'm only driving this home now because, well, neither one of us can stand the thought of losing you without you knowing how we feel. Given the thread the Dark Kingdom represents, it's better that you know now instead of risking you dying from an unlucky hit. Also, the 'if we ever wanted children' has become a necessity for Michiru."

Haruka's eyes were soft and yet firm. "Remember Michiru saying that there was only one way to break the curse you and her are under? What she didn't tell you is that the curse is broken by her getting pregnant and giving birth to a child of yours. Michiru doesn't want to do that until we've all at least finished High School; she is also afraid that you might reject her if you know thinking that she's trying to break the curse rather than pursuing her heart. Don't tell her I told you this. I just wanted you to know so that we start this off with everyone knowing the situation."

"And just what is our situation Haruka?"

"Off hand, I'd say that you landed yourself into a ménage à trois and unlike Akane, we're not going to deny you or let you go."

* * *

><p>Naru smiled as Masato Sanjoin drove her to a restaurant after tennis practice. The two of them had spent the past few hours playing tennis and Masato wanted to get her a milkshake as a thank you for the practice. It wasn't a date by any but the most elastic of imaginations, but it was great to Naru. To Naru's surprise, Masoto pulled into the parking lot of one of the most expensive evening dinning clubs in Juuban. "Ah Masoto, are we in the right place?"<p>

Nephrite smiled and replied, "Of course we are. I'm one of the owners of this place and I think it would be criminal for me to take you to a more common restaurant when I know that mine serves the best milkshakes in town. My partners and I will not accept it if any of our menu items is second best. Don't worry about the dress code; we aren't open to the public this early and no employee would ever question one of my guests." He then got out of the car, opened the door for Naru, and led her to the main entrance. Naru watched as Nephrite pulled a key out of his pocket, unlocked the door, and led the duo into the restaurant.

The duo walked into the restaurant where several attractive employees were preparing the tables for business. One on the employees walked over and said, "Hey Boss, what can I get for you and your friend?"

Nephrite smiled and said, "One Special Bavarian Chocolate Milkshake for my friend here. I'll just have my usual order of tea. It will help when I look at the numbers Zoey sent me today."

Naru watched as the woman gave her a once over and winked. "Alright boss, I'll have it ready in a moment." Naru then followed Masato's employee to the bar where she was treated to a little production as the milkshake was made. The employee handed her the milkshake saying, "For you, my lady." A large smile appeared on the young teenager's face as she tried not to laugh. She eagerly accepted the milkshake and started to drink it.

Naru's eyes started to get heavy when she was about halfway done with the milkshake and then she crashed onto the bar out cold. Nephrite snorted as he said, "About time that the potion kicked in." He then pulled out a white rhombus and placed it on Naru's forehead. The rhombus glowed and then started to darken. Nephrite pointed to one the youma employees and said, "Strip the girl as soon as her memories are copied, take her form, and then use them to impersonate the girl. No one is to find out that she is missing; we can't risk the Rangers or the Senshi to get a whiff of what we're doing."

With those orders in place, Nephrite opened a portal to the Dark Kingdom and walked through it. He emerged into a room that was a horrifying mix of laboratory and torture chamber. The general walked over to one of the youma technicians and demanded "Are you prepared? The switch will be completed in ten minutes and I don't want any delays in the girl's conditioning, is that clear?"

One of the youma looked up nervously at the general. "Sir, we're almost ready. However, we're not entirely sure how to proceed. The non-magical techniques for breaking a person's mind and then remolding them that we've read from Earth are numerous, and at times conflicting. There are concerns that we might use a large quotient of our energy just in healing the subject from our inexperience with these methods. Can't we just reprogram the subject with magic?"

Nephrite gave his minion a hard glare. "Don't worry about the energy requirements; you'll be given as much as you reasonably need. Just shatter her mind and rebuild it to the instructions you were given. Avoid all magic if even remotely possible. She's no good to us otherwise." Nephrite then left the room and headed down to The Vault.

The Vault was where the Dark Kingdom stored the dangerous artifacts that had been collected during its campaign of destruction millennia ago. Nephrite head to one particular safe box in the vault, opened it, and pulled out a sealed box. He then carefully opened the box to gaze upon four power coins. Each coin whispered of the power they tapped into as if trying to goad him into taking their power for himself.

However, the spells Metallia had placed on her Shitenno resisted the trap. The power coins would only work on someone who wasn't under magical mind control or influence. If someone in such a state tried to use them, they'd be killed by the power. It was a little safety feature that had quickly been added to the coins in the 2 Earth-Silver War. Nephrite grinned as he grabbed a pair of tongs and grabbed one of the power coins.


	12. Chapter 12

Ranma walked into Furinkan High in good spirits on Monday. He couldn't help being in good spirits since the Zords were being constructed on schedule, his teammates' training was going well, and his home life was in great shape. It still felt a little strange to have both Michiru and Haruka in love with him, but that feeling was weakening every day. Ranma still stayed in his room in the apartment and he hadn't moved beyond kissing the girls, but the emotion he felt made it all seem so much more intimate.

Had anyone been paying attention to Ranma's movements, they would have noticed that he was traveling through the school on a different route to his locker than he normally took. Ranma did this to avoid meeting up with the Tendos as he didn't want to reopen the wounds caused by the agreement's dissolution. Not that Ranma knew how the Tendo sisters took it, but it seemed like a wise move just the same. He couldn't see them just forgetting everything given that Akane had a broken arm.

Making it to his locker, Ranma let out a sigh of relief and he started to put his extra stuff in the locker. Ranma then tensed when he heard someone call out, "Saotome!" The reincarnated prince turned around to see Kuno walking towards him. The upperclassman approached and said, "Saotome, I have need of your council."

This caused Ranma to blink his eyes in surprise. When did this well intentioned fool ever decide to listen to him? More to the point, why was Kuno coming to him for advice? Not wanting to draw more attention to him, Ranma sighed and replied, "I'll try to help you Kuno. What is it that you need advice on?"

Kuno leaned a little closer and whispered, "I have learned from my sources that Akane's unjust engagement has finally been put to an end. However, it seems that this only happened after a brutal fight between Akane and her fiancé that left my beautiful tiger wounded. As a result, I find myself at a crossroads. I wish to comfort my beloved Akane in her time of distress and at the same time I wish to smite the fiend who did this to her. As you have proven to be wise before and concerned about Akane's wellbeing, I feel that you alone can council me in this matter."

Great, Ranma had really hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with any more problems from his now defunct engagement. It looked like he'd have to do some damage control. Ranma closed his eyes for a few seconds to think about what he would say and then opened them. "Kuno, my advice to you is to comfort Akane, but be discreet about it. After all, it would be unseemly for a young man of your stature to suddenly swoop in on Akane just as she's dealing with losing a fiancé. You and I might be the only ones outside the Tendos who know about the arraignment, but think about what Akane's father would think. As to going after her fiancé, I would advise against it. I also heard some information on the incident you told me since my father did talk to hers after the breakup. From what I overheard, Akane started the fight. I'm not saying this to criticize her, but to point out that we don't have the full story of what happened. Not that it matters much as we can't change the past and should be focused on the good that can be done now."

Kuno nodded his head. "Verily you have wisdom beyond your years Saotome. I suppose that my beautiful tiger's wounds will have to be accepted as the will of heaven in order for her to be free. Now, how would you suggest that I go about helping Akane in such a way as to show my respect and devotion to her?"

By now all of the nearby students were looking at Ranma in awe and a touch of fear. Ranma sighed and said, "I can't think of much at the moment since this is a tricky situation. However, I would suggest going to Akane's father after class and offer to pay for her medical expenses as a friend. If he tries to reject your offer out of pride, insist on it as a way to make amends for your exuberance in insuring that any boyfriend of Akane was of the proper character. While I have no doubt that you've already made amends for that unfortunate incident, it would provide you with a pretext that Mr. Tendo cannot refuse. Once you've done that, wait a couple of days or even a few weeks so that Akane has had time to put this behind her. After that period, start arraigning for a few nice things to show your respect to her to be introduced slowly one at a time. For example, if you hear that she wants a particular dress you should talk with her father and offer to pay for him to get the dress."

Kuno shocked every student watching his discussion with Ranma by bowing to the reincarnated prince. "Thank you for your advice Saotome. Your wisdom matches that of the Gaijin King Solomon. I bid you farewell." Kuno walked away causing all of the nearby students to back up against their lockers in fear.

Ranma sighed at everyone's fear. Just because he talks some sense to the village idiot does not mean that he's a herald of the apocalypse. What made the accusations all the more ridiculous was the fact that they were in Japan. There was no idea of an 'end of days' in either Shinto or Buddhism!

* * *

><p>Takashi Hino sat in his office looking at Green Ranger with wary respect as he listened to the ranger's briefing. As a person, Takashi admired the Ranger for his power and willingness to stand up in defense of others. However, as a lawyer by school and a politician by career he did not like the idea of such a powerful person running around without government supervision. Too many lives were at stake to not have a certain level of oversight; but at the same time, the Dark Kingdom was too big of a threat to wait for the government to create a proper response. At least Green Ranger and his team had the respect to seek approval from the government for their continuing actions. That made them infinitely easier to deal with and accept in Takashi's eyes then the Sailor Senshi.<p>

After hearing everything Green Ranger had to say, Takashi closed his eyes. He then opened them and looked at the ranger's visor. "So what you're telling me is that you have recently reacquired one of your bases, you are building more of those giant war machines of yours, and you wish the government's help to discreetly launder your gold reserves from the base for you. Is that all or am I missing something?"

Green shook his head, "That is everything Mr. Hino."

Takashi pulled out a cigar, lit it, and took a deep drag of the cigar. He then exhaled the smoke and spoke again. "The Japanese government obviously cannot stop you from creating more Zords. But, why should we condone you using more of your war machines in Japan? You created a great deal of damage to Tokyo yourself just bringing your other Zord into battle. How can the members of this government in good conscience allow such a device to be used again?"

Not taking any offense at Mr. Hino's questioning, Green shifted his posture slightly conveying sadness. "Sir, I am the first person to not want to use a Zord. They are weapons of war built to slaughter armies, destroy enemy cities, or attack similar weapons. Using them in a friendly urban environment is extremely dangerous for civilians and must be avoided at all cost. However, it is the Dark Kingdom that is choosing our battle grounds for now. Cities are their primary target because of their need for life energy from humans. My team and I can fight them under normal circumstances without too much collateral damage. But, if they decide to grow their youma's we have no choice except for using Zords if we are to defeat them."

After considering Green's words for a minute, Takashi let out a small sigh. "The JSDF has already submitted an independent report in which its analysts' suggest that we would need something on the order of an atomic bomb to handle a youma in its giant form. Such weaponry cannot be permitted to be used on Japanese soil. Thus, we in the government have no choice but to accept your use of Zords. Let me be clear thought Green Ranger, we will hold you responsible for insuring that minimal property damage and especially civilian casualties occur in any future engagements of this sort."

"I would be disappointed if you didn't sir."

Mr. Hino nodded his head and pulled out a pad of paper to take some notes. He then looked at his companion and said, "Now that the Zord matter is cleared up, let's move on to this mater of laundering money. Why should the Japanese government go through the trouble of legalizing your gold?"

Green Ranger sat down across from Takashi and seemed to smile to the politician. "Sir, between the training my associates and I have to undergo in order to stand up to the Dark Kingdom and the fact that we can be called into battle at a moment's notice means that we cannot have regular jobs. Being a 'superhero' as the news is dubbing us might seem to be glamorous to those not involved at it is necessary for ordinary peoples' safety. However, it doesn't pay the bills."

This mention of the mundane facts of life brought a small chuckle to the powerful political boss. "I can see how your defense of Japan could make it difficult to earn the money you need to live. However, the government might be able to arrange for you and your associates to be suitably compensated for your efforts. If we knew of your identities we could arrange for a direct deposit of salaries. It would certainly cost less than setting up a route to legalize your money and keep your identity secret even to us."

"Having our identities on file in the government would present a greater risk of the Dark Kingdom attacking government facilities to get the knowledge. While I have no doubt that you would use every reasonable security precaution, you are dealing with a foe with whom you have few defenses against. In this case, plausible deniability is your best defense."

"As to the costs involved in rerouting the money, there is no reason for you or any member of the Japanese government to worry. Just use some of the profits from the sale of gold or any other precious metals and gems I give you to cover the expenses. I only want 30% to 40% of the initial sale revenue to be funneled into my associates' and my accounts. The rest, minus transaction costs, is to be placed into a trust to help pay for the damages sustained in fighting the Dark Kingdom."

Mr. Hino put down his pen and then took the cigar out of his mouth. He stared at Green Ranger in shock. "That's mighty generous of you. Why do you want so little of the profits?"

Green shrugged, "I've got literally tons of gold and other valuables sitting in my fortress. This is a reserve that was meant to fund a war to reclaim Earth if the planet was conquered. They do me no good just sitting in that vault. Just 30% from the sale of 1 ton of gold would give us over 6 billion yen. Split that four ways and that's still enough money for me. The trust fund is to help minimize the impact of our fights with the Dark Kingdom and any future threats that might need our assistance."

* * *

><p>Mamoru was walking down the street with a 20 Kg barbell weight tied on his back while carrying several bags of groceries. He occasionally got some strange looks from people when they saw the weight. However, Mamoru wasn't paying attention to their stares. Hanging out with Ranma and the girls had quickly worn down his concern about appearances. Not that he had become a slob or anything; Mamoru had just learned that what a person and their friends think about themselves is more important than what some stranger thinks.<p>

Turning around the corner, Mamoru suddenly felt a very familiar smack that he had thought he'd no longer have to deal with. Mamoru looked down and saw Usagi sitting on the sidewalk rubbing her head with her book bag lying next to her. The reborn ranger thanked his training that kept him from also falling to the ground; it saved his groceries. Mamoru looked down and sighed, "I don't see you for over a week and you run into me when we meet again? You could have just told me that you don't want to see me Meatball head."

Usagi looked up at the second most annoying person in her life, Sailor Pluto having dethroned Mamoru for the number 1 spot, and glared. She was about to send out a nasty comeback when Shampoo landed her bike next to the duo. Shampoo looked down at Usagi with a mischievous grin. "Silly bunny, don't you know that running ahead of the group is for people who look where they're going?"

While the disguised Sailor Moon's ire was redirected to Shampoo, Mamoru was staring in shock at the Amazonian. Part of him shivered in fear as her looks for some reason brought Queen Serenity to his mind. Another part of Mamoru was amused at how Shampoo was acting like an older sister to Usagi and even looked the part. Yet another part of the reborn ranger was gaping at how beautiful Shampoo was. All and all, it left Mamoru needing to reset his mind.

Shampoo rolled her eyes as Usagi stuck out her tongue and then the amazon turned to look at Mamoru. She quickly decided that he was a decent fighter who was getting himself back into shape after not practicing for a while. At least, that's what his body language told her. "So," Shampoo cheerfully asked, "Who are you and why did you decide to start training again?"

Mamoru blinked his eyes in surprise. He then replied, "My name's Mamoru Chiba. How did you know that I started training, er, again and who are you?"

The amazon narrowed her eyes slightly in suspicion as she replied, "I am Shampoo of the Chinese Amazons. Your body posture clearly shows that you've had extensive martial arts training. However, that posture is completely wrong for your build. A person who continually trained would not have that sort of problem. Thus, you must have been training, quit for some reason, and have started it back up again."

Mamoru scratched his head, "You hit the nail on the head Shampoo. I did do some martial arts as a kid, but I lost interest in it after my parents died. Given how violent things are getting these days, I figured I should pick it back up again. Luckily, a new friend of mine named Ranma Saotome was able to help me find a good instructor."

Shampoo glanced at Mamoru's white shirt and her eyes widened in shock. She quickly covered up her shock by saying, "You know Ranma Saotome? A superb martial artist, he has black hair in a pigtail and a father that is an insult to pandas everywhere?"

Usagi watched in confusion as Mamoru nodded his head. "Yes, that's Ranma. Although, you shouldn't insult Ranma's father so much. From what I've heard, Mr. Saotome has improved a great deal in recent months. It must be because of helping to defend that village in china from a drug lord attack. According to Ranma, his father helped to protect the village orphanage during the raid."

"That was no drug lord attack," Shampoo said causing Mamoru and Usagi to look at her in surprise. "That was my village the Saotome's helped to protect and we were attacked by youmas, not drug lords. Knowing Ranma, he probably fudged that detail because who would have believed that he had fought monsters before the Dark Kingdom went public?"

Hearing that bit of news surprised Usagi. However, it explained to her why She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named always brought Shampoo to the castle to pulverize her and the other senshi. If Shampoo could beat youma without being a senshi, what could a senshi do with her skill? That thought suddenly made the thought of future torture sessions a little easier to bear. Of course, Usagi would still complain about the training form hell that Sailor Pluto had her and the other senshi go through. Who wouldn't complain about being beaten like a taiko drum! She then asked, "Shampoo, just how good is Ranma Saotome?"

Shampoo smiled and said, "Ranma is a good martial artist. I spared with him several times while his father was doing community service for being an idiot. During the battle, he used an Amazon Crossbow to take out several youma and put himself at great personal risk to save a cousin of mine from being crushed by a falling tower. Great-grandmother made him a member of our house as a reward for his courage."

There was a short pause before Shampoo continued with a quick, knowing glance at Mamoru. "Ranma was also vital to helping the Green Ranger find his powers. In fact, the Green Ranger made his first appearance by helping to exterminate the youmas that were attacking the village. His father and he had to leave the village shortly after the battle to get back to Japan for a pressing engagement. I didn't expect to run into anyone who knew him. Japan is a big place after all. Do you happen to know what Ranma's phone number is? I'd like to call him and see how he's doing."

For some reason, Mamoru felt like he had just walked across a lioness on the prowl. He quickly remembered Genma's survival rule number 66: When dealing with a dangerous opponent and there is a readily available substitute to redirect the opponent's attention, use the substitute. Mamoru quickly pulled out a scrap piece of paper and wrote down Ranma's phone number. He then handed the paper to Shampoo who gratefully accepted it.

* * *

><p>Michiru was lying on an exercise mat in the living room lifting some weights when she heard the door open. She set both 50 lb weights down and quickly, but gracefully, stood up. Michiru turned her head just in time to see Ranma walking down the hall after he had kicked his shoes off. She gave him a small smile and brushed back a loose hair as Ranma closed the distance between them. As soon as he got near enough, Ranma leaned over and gave Michiru a kiss on the cheek causing her to blush slightly. The kiss didn't embarrass Michiru; she was just embarrassed that she was such a mess at the moment.<p>

Ranma broke the kiss after a few seconds and smiled at Michiru. He then asked, "So how has your training coming Michiru?"

She smiled and said, "Very good Ranma. I've almost finished my muscle training exercises when you came in. If you don't mind, I'd like to take a break and do my homework before we do our spar today." Ranma had set up the girls training schedule so that he spared with each of them once every three days. On the day he wasn't sparing with either Michiru or Haruka, the girls practiced with each other while he did his own training.

"Sounds good to me Michiru, I've got to do my own homework as well." Ranma then walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out an iced tea. Turning around he said, "My meeting with Mr. Hino was a success and the first checks should be sent to our new Swiss bank accounts by Thursday. All I need to do is set up that dummy corporation Titan Training Team we talked about last night to mask our accessing the money and pay our taxes but I can do that later tonight."

With that said, Michiru and Ranma left to grab their respective homework. They quickly returned to the kitchen and sat down at the table. The duo worked in silence for about an hour finishing up their homework. Occasionally, Michiru needed to help Ranma out when it came to his writing or history homework. It was amusing for her, Ranma was very intelligent. However, his heavy emphasis on training and the fact that most of his book learning came from Stangmar made him seem like he was barely average.

Just as the duo was finishing up their homework, Haruka came home from her bike race. Haruka walked into the house in her riding outfit and called out, "Hey you two! How are you doing?" She then gave Ranma and Michiru a quick kiss on the lips. Once she had gotten her kisses, Haruka walked over and got a soda to drink.

Michiru finished her homework first and quickly started putting things away. She then spotted Haruka getting up and asked, "Where are you going dear?"

Haruka blinked and said, "To the roof. You and lover boy are probably going to be sparing soon and there is no way I'm going to miss seeing that."

Ranma discreetly edged his seat a touch father away from his girlfriends as he finished up his English assignment. It was an unspoken rule of their friendship/relationship: if someone is about to do something stupid, then get out of the way. Each of them had their 'what were they thinking' moments; he and Haruka might have the lion's share of them, but Michiru had a few stupid moments to her name. That time he chewed her out over trying to use a cursed violin to control the pied piper's rats quickly came to mind.

Michiru sweetly, just a touch too sweetly for Ranma's taste, spoke up. "What about your homework Haruka? I know you didn't do it before the race. When were you planning on getting that done?"

The blond racer let out a nervous chuckle. "Um, I was going to do it after the spar was over?"

In a friendly manner, Michiru rolled her eyes. "After the spar is over your favorite show comes on, then we have dinner, and then our usual relaxation time before going to bed. I know that you won't miss out on your show and you won't give up relaxation time. So I repeat, when were you planning on doing your homework?"

A cute pout appeared on Haruka's face that caused Michiru to bring her hand to her mouth to keep from giggling. Ranma couldn't help cracking a small smile at the sight. "Oh all right, I'll stay down here and do my homework while you two spend some quality time getting close, personal, and sweaty."

Seeing the embarrassment on Michiru's cheeks and the annoyance in her eyes, Ranma decided to put an end to the teasing. He quickly piled his school supplies into a single pile and said, "Don't worry Haruka. Nothing will happen today that won't happen tomorrow when we spar." He gave her a firm hug and then led Michiru to the roof. On the way to the roof, Ranma was hit by a neighbor who was trying to water her window garden causing him to shift.

The two young women quickly got to the roof and faced off to spar. Michiru took a defensive stance and waited for Ranma to come to her. She quickly obliged the reborn senshi and started a very fast frontal assault. Sense this particular session was about honing Michiru's talents, Ranma kept her attacks just a pinch above her student's level. Even still, Michiru found herself hard pressed to fend off the ferocious read head's attacks. Ranma was constantly forcing her to give ground and she only stayed in the center of the roof because Ranma mixed up the attack point.

For almost an hour the duo fought back and forth on the roof. Michiru was never able to score a hit on her distracting sensei, but she never brought away from the battle either. Just as the sun was starting to set, Ranma backed off from the match. She then signaled time out and said, "That's enough Michiru. You're just about ready to drop from exhaustion."

Michiru nodded her head causing her matted hair to shake a bit and then she sat down on the roof panting slightly. "I'm not up to making dinner tonight Ranma. I'm just too exhausted from the training. You're making dinner, Haruka's making it, or we're ordering out. What do you want to do?"

Ranma sat down next to Michiru and then laid her head on the senshi's lap. "I say we order something for dinner. The budget's already in good shape and that's without the funds I'll be pumping in shortly." The duo continued to sit on the roof for another minute until Ranma got up. She then leaned over and heitently gave Michiru a kiss on the lips. It caused Michiru to smile since Ranma still had some issues with showing affection as a girl. The duo then left the roof to go order dinner.

* * *

><p>Makoto hid behind some boxes and a counter barely having the courage to peek over the counter to watch the battle in front of her. She couldn't believe her rotten luck. All she had done was go out to get a cup of coffee and now she was at ground zero for another Dark Kingdom attack! From her hiding spot she could see several of the other customers running away in fear. Many of them were killed by the youmas as their bodies were drained of energy leaving dry, mummified husks. It was well known now that the police were useless against youma, but some officers tried holding the line to buy time for regular citizens to escape. They bought those seconds with their lives.<p>

The cavalry arrived when Sailor Moon, Mars, and Mercury ran into view. Unlike the rumors Makoto had heard about this group, there were no silly speeches. Instead, the girls moved in to attack without slowing down. Sailor Mercury quickly created a thick mist that appeared to cover everything to the youmas. Makoto could see that this wasn't the case from her vantage point. Mercury had actually created a meter thick wall of mist blocking off the civilians from the youma's sight, but did not impede their escape. Sailor Mars focused on using her flame sniper to attack the main group of youma. Sailor Moon used her tiara to catch the youma away from the main group. Within a minute, all ten youma were dust.

Makoto was the only person within a block of the café besides the senshi. She saw as the three heroines looked around at their handiwork in admiration. "Wow," Sailor Moon said, "All of that training Pluto had us do is really starting to pay off. We took all of them out in half the time it use to take us just to get rid of one. Um Mercury, are there any more threats we need to handle or can we go home now?"

Sailor Mercury pulled out her computer and quickly started scanning. "There's one spot of youma activity on the other side of the city. The Rangers are there so it doesn't pay for us to try and get over there." Sailor Pluto had mentioned that she was predicting several simultaneous attacks in the future and that the trio should trust the Rangers to handle whichever battle they didn't fight in. None of the girls liked it, but they knew they could trust the Rangers and those other senshi to win against the Dark Kingdom.

The girls were just about to leave when Sailor Mercury called out, "Wait a minute! I'm picking up the signal of another sailor senshi." Moon and Mars quickly turned to look at Mercury who started walking towards Makoto's hiding spot. Makoto herself hadn't heard what Mercury had said so she just continued to hide.

Sailor Moon pulled one of the boxes that Makoto had hastily moved to hide herself out of the way. Moon quickly sat on her haunches, smiled at Makoto, and held out her hand. "Hi there, I'm Sailor Moon. According to Sailor Mercury's computer you're a sailor senshi as well. Do you want to come with us and learn how to help protect everyone?"

Makoto blinked her eyes in shock as her mind tried to reboot. "What? I'm a Sailor Senshi? No way, there must be some mistake."

Sailor Mercury shook her head, "That is not possible. My computer can detect anyone's life force within a few hundred meters and give me an accurate read on them. Yours clearly shows that you're one of us; you just haven't learned to tap into your power yet. In all honesty, we're still learning ourselves. I think we should call Sailor Pluto to come here. She should be able to help you transform and can train you in your abilities."

Sailor Mars muttered, "And send you to hell and back to get them."

Moon and Mercury shoot their friend a disapproving glare. Makoto just shook her head. All she had wanted was a cup of coffee after a tough second day back at school.


	13. Chapter 13

Ranma sat in a coffee shop sitting across from his father as the two Saotome men had their first face to face conversation since leaving the Tendo Dojo. "So old man", Ranma paused to blow on his latte. "I see that you're doing a decent job with Mamoru's training. His skill is growing faster than I expected."

Genma snorted and replied, "I've told you before and I'll tell you again. I am the world's greatest martial arts sensei that can be found. Sure, Mamoru had some natural talent and his pervious training was a help. However, he couldn't get as far as he has without my special training."

With a roll of his eyes, Ranma dismissed his father's bragging. Okay, so he would admit that his father could teach martial arts; in a dangerous, forbidden by any sane man with a shred of intelligence way. In a way, Ranma was happy that his father was his usual boastful self. It's always great to see that some things won't change. The reborn ranger took a gulp of his latte and then spoke up. "So what have you been doing since we left the dojo besides training Mamoru?"

The elder Saotome took a bite out of a doughnut, washed it down with some coffee, and then answered his son. "Mostly either working as an assistant at Dr. Tofu's practice or meeting some likeminded men several clubs you are legally too young to visit."

Ranma smirked and said, "You mean you're getting drunk at a bar."

Genma glared at Ranma, but otherwise ignored his son's comment as he continued. "I also briefly visited your mother."

"WHAT!" Everyone in the coffee shop turned to see Ranma standing up and shaking in rage as he gripped the table. He looked at his father with rage burning behind his eyes and growled out. "You mean to tell me Father that my mother is alive after all these years of you telling me she was dead!"

There was a loud smack as Genma backhanded Ranma sending him crashing onto the floor. Genma then stood up and looked down at Ranma. "I never, ever, said that your mother was dead boy! That was an assumption that you got; where I don't know."

Whipping some blood from his lips, Ranma looked up at his father with guarded eyes. "What else was I supposed to think Old Man? We were constantly moving around for the past decade and you never talked about Mom. Why would you crisscross across Japan if you had a wife to take care of somewhere?"

Genma got on his haunches and whispered, "Because boy, you mother has several mental issues that make her unsuitable to be a mother. Her own parents, before they died, got a court ruling to insure that your mother never had any parental rights over you. I could have opened a dojo in one of the smaller towns and raised you there and give you the same training that you received. That was actually my dream after my training. However, I didn't because that would mean you'd be with your mother too much and she'd warp your mind."

See the disbelief in Ranma's eyes, Genma pulled his son up and whispered into his ear. "When I talked to your mother about the failed engagement, she demanded to know why Soun's mistresses hadn't properly taught Akane how to be a woman. A short while later she asked me if I enjoyed the brothels during our trip that she gave me fliers for. Another thing, your mother insisted on a seppuku pledge whereby we'd have to kill ourselves if you didn't become a man among men when the training trip was over."

The blood drained from Ranma's face as he heard this. Could his mother really be that crazy? It just didn't make sense! Someone that crazy would have been locked away long ago. Kuno was the only person that crazy who was able to stay free and that was due to his clan's money and him being out of the elite spotlight. But, there was no way that a clan that rich would let Genma marry one of their daughters even if it was the crazy one. Modern high society was so concerned about people have the 'right' background. The Europeans were supposed have been worse; especially their royal families which were teaming with genetic problems. This was complete madness to Ranma thanks to Stangmar's memories. Earth Kingdom nobles were required by law to marry a member of the lower classes at least once every three generations in order to keep the bloodlines strong.

Genma backed off a bit and then sighed. "Look Ranma, I'll admit that I have a small weakness to short-term gains so it's probably hard for you to think that the trip was meant entirely for your benefit. However, I made the best choice I thought I could by taking you away. Your grandparents were in full support of the trip. Your mother hasn't had to worry about making ends meet thanks to a trust set up for her. You've also got a small trust that's been growing steadily for the past decade since it's on lockdown until you're an adult. It's not much, but it will be enough for you to build a small dojo if you wanted. Why do you think I never worried about us not having a dojo for you to inherit?"

In all honesty, Ranma hadn't given it much thought. Before he met Haruka and Michiru he hadn't thought about the future at all. After Ranma met them, he figured that his father never had a plan and that he'd have to build a dojo himself. When the Tendo engagement came up, it seemed like the plan had been for him to take over that dojo. That his father had a backup plan in mind was impressive to say the least.

The elder Saotome rolled his eyes and said, "What? Did you think that I didn't have a plan boy? I am far more intelligent than you think. Learn to trust me a little bit."

* * *

><p>Michiru and Haruka were lying on the floor of the apartment basking in the afterglow of a very intense session of making love. The two lovers were spooned together with Haruka laying her head on Michiru's breasts while the TV droned on behind them. "That," Michiru practically purred, "was absolutely wonderful dear. I don't think that I'll be able to regain movement in my legs at all today."<p>

Haruka smirked when she heard this, "Good. If you can't move your legs then I can stay curled up next to you. My only regret is that we'll eventually have to get up and make ourselves presentable when Ranma gets back. Unless, you want him to take us here when he gets home?"

The blond senshi glanced up and saw her lover consider the offer. After a few seconds Michiru shook her head. "No offense dear, but I want my first time with Ranma to be more intimate. I just want him and me coupling in the bedroom or maybe a secluded outdoor spot. Of course, I wouldn't be opposed to a threesome now and then afterwards."

Haruka smirked and kissed Michiru on the lips. She pulled back after a few seconds and spoke. "That's alright with me. However, I call dibs on the stallion ride. He was my friend first so it's only fair that I get the first go at him."

While Michiru wasn't really opposed to this idea, she felt the desire to play with her beloved. "Oh really Haruka, you get first dibs on Ranma just because you talked to him first? That sounds like an extremely childish way to solve such an adult issue. Are you really prepared to play in his league with an attitude like that? Ranma may be a virgin, but his mind holds the knowledge of a master lover even if he's downplaying Stangmar's achievements. Perhaps we should just hold a private beauty contest for him with the winner getting to be his woman first?"

It took all of Michiru's will not to kiss Haruka silly as the blond senshi started to nervously stammer. Perhaps it was a little petty of her, but Michiru always found it hilarious that Haruka was so nervous about her feminine looks. For some reason, both Ranma and Michiru thought that it was due to Haruka pretending to be a boy; the blond was insecure about her looks. In Michiru's opinion her lover was just a beautiful as her. Sure, she had a fuller breasts and a touch better hourglass figure, but Haruka had a healthy athletic look that other girls would kill for. Finally, Michiru pulled back from the kiss and whispered into Haruka's ear. "It's alright dear, you can have Ranma first."

Haruka quickly kissed Michiru in gratitude and things would have gotten steamy for the duo if the news station didn't start blaring an alert. Both girls whipped their heads around to look at the TV which was showing youma attacking in Juuban. The girls summoned their henshin pens and were about to transform when the camera caught sight of the other Sailor Senshi appearing. Neither teen let go of their pens, but they did relax a fraction seeing that the Dark Kingdom attack was already being handled. It would be best for them to not jump into the fight seeing how the Inners, for lack of better term, did not work with the Rangers and they had a new teammate.

With professional interest, the two senshi observed their 'competition' with a careful considering eye. Sailor Jupiter's performance was naturally the sloppiest since she was new. However, the girls were willing to admit that the rookie was holding her own remarkably well. Jupiter's debut performance was definitely better than the other Inners. On a whole, the Inners were doing great in the duo's eyes. They had obviously found a competent trainer. As the battle continued Haruka and Michiru began to relax more seeing that the Inners had everything in hand.

Abruptly, a blast of yellow light shot out from behind the camera towards the Inners. The girls barely dodged the attack and screams could be heard from onlookers in the background. The camera image on the TV screen started tumbling around suggesting that the cameraman had been hit by debris. Seconds later, a yellow clad Ranger stepped into view with a squad of youma following her.

Both Haruka and Michiru turned to look at each other. They then spoke as one, "We need to go!"

* * *

><p>Sailor Jupiter groaned as she tried to regain her senses. Her first taste of actual combat had been going so well; a true testament to the effectiveness of Pluto's torture from hell. True, Usagi had been keeping her in a reserve position since she was the new girl. However, that didn't bother Jupiter too much since her teammates were looking out for her. They had been doing a great job clearing out the youma that were attacking a toy store when all of a sudden her danger sense started screaming. Luckily Jupiter listened to her gut because she had just missed being hit in the back.<p>

Quickly focusing her eyes, Sailor Jupiter was shocked to see a yellow clad female Ranger standing in front of her leading over a dozen youma. Yellow Ranger held a dagger in each of her hands and pointed them at the disarray Senshi. "For the glory of Metallia, kill the Silver scum!" The Youma let out war cries and then rushed to follow their mistress's orders. Several energy attacks were launched by the youma towards the various Senshi. Jupiter frantically jumped to her feet and barely avoided getting hit. Her armor was supposedly strong enough to take a few hits, but Jupiter really didn't want to test how well magically enhanced frills worked as armor just yet.

Mars was quickly able to get to her feet, Jupiter silently wondered how her red colored companion did that in high heels, and launched a Flame Sniper at one of the youmas. The attack quickly lashed out and hit the youma dead on rendering it into dust in seconds. Two youmas quickly returned fire and Mars was barely able to escape. Jupiter and Moon quickly shot their own attacks to take the heat off of Mars. Several more youma attacked the duo. Moon quickly jumped out of the way while Jupiter tripped and rolled to safety.

Several of the Senshi lost their concentration when they heard a piercing scream fill the battlefield. Three sets of eyes locked onto Sailor Moon who had let out the howl of pain. They then saw Yellow Ranger continuing to jump away from Moon with one of her daggers dripping blood. Moon fell to the ground coughing in pain with a long and nasty gash across her back. Yellow Ranger landed on the ground and turned to face her minions. "Keep the rest of the trash busy. I'll take care of the skitch myself!"

The three other Senshi were trying to rescue Moon; however, Yellow's youma and the remaining youma from the store had quickly formed a defensive line. The Dark Kingdom's soliders used a series of alternating attacks to prevent the Senshi from moving closer. Due to Stangmar's 'culling', the remaining youma of the kingdom had started training themselves in group tactics. They might be dark life devouring entities, but they weren't stupid or suicidal!

Yellow Ranger slowly walked towards the downed Sailor Moon radiating hatred towards the Senshi's leader. "It's time you pay for your crimes Silver Witch. With your death, the insults and atrocities committed by your people can finally be repaid. This time, your mother isn't around to keep your ass from being sent to Hell. Give my regards to the devil!" Yellow Ranger twirled her daggers around and then brought them down intending to skewer Sailor Moon's head.

Sailor Moon watched horrified as the daggers bore down on her. The cut on her back wouldn't let her move. At the last possible second, there was a flash of white and Yellow Ranger was sent flying away from Sailor Moon. The reborn princess looked up and saw White Ranger next to her following through with the lifesaving spin kick. With wide eyes Moon stuttered, "You, you saved me?"

White Ranger looked down and replied, "I may hate what your mother did to me Sailor Moon, but I don't want to see you hurt. I suggest that you order your teammates to concentrate on the youma. We'll take care of this Dark Kingdom aligned Ranger."

Yellow Ranger was about to try to hit White Ranger in the back when she saw Hellfriede coming towards her out of the corner of her eye. In a slightly stiff manner, Yellow Ranger twisted out of the way of Green Ranger's attack and brought her daggers in a defensive formation. Green Ranger didn't slow down on his attack and charged the renegade Ranger with sword and dagger in hand. The Dark Kingdom aligned ranger parried several strikes from Green Ranger. However, it was clear that she was near the limit of her skill and her opponent wasn't straining himself yet.

This ease with which Stangmar fought her bothered the Yellow Ranger. It was rather obvious to any servant of Metalia that Stangmar was not one to go easy on an opponent due to sentimentality. Many of the youma and all of the Generals respected that about him even if they feared and hated their true enemy. So, she wondered while dodging another deadly blow, what was he up to? If she didn't solve this in time she wouldn't be able to organize…

Shock and horror froze Yellow Ranger as she realized what was happening. Green Ranger was delaying her! He was letting his teammates finish her minions while keeping her from organizing them into an effective fighting force. Youma were powerful, but they needed someone to lead them as something other than a rabble. No doubt, Stangmar intended to capture her after her forces were defeated so that he could gather intelligence on the Dark Kingdom. Barely regaining focus in time, Yellow Ranger dodged another attack and twisted her head to look at her troops. As she suspected, most of them had already been destroyed by Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, and White Ranger.

Anyone could see that this battle had been lost as the other Senshi joined in the mop-up. Yellow tried to salvage what she could and yelled out, "Transport back to the Dark Kingdom!" She then willed a portal to open up behind her intending to escape. With confidence in a well thought out plan, Yellow Ranger stepped back expecting to enter one of her portals. Shock and horror filled her heart when she just stepped onto concrete. The Dark Kingdom's Ranger glanced at Green Ranger and then at her troops who hadn't left either. A chill ran down her spine as she saw Green Ranger walk towards her radiating confidence. He must have found or created a transport jammer!

It had actually been a spur of the moment decision by Green Ranger to activate the fortress's jammer. The power costs to remotely disturb transportation magic in even a small area generally made it a poor tactic. Besides, youma didn't retreat so why should he waste the base's power? It was only the possibility of catching this new ranger that made him turn on the wards.

Yellow Ranger knew she was beaten and refused to be captured. She turned her daggers around to point at her chest and yelled, "For the glory of Queen Metalia!" Without hesitation, Yellow Ranger moved to impale herself on her daggers. Green Ranger was barely able to make it in time to grab her arms and keep the daggers from her chest. He then did a quick neck chop to knock her out.

* * *

><p>Half an hour after the attack, White Ranger, Green Ranger, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Uranus were standing in the fortress's prison medical ward. They were standing in front of an isolation room with damage resistant glass between them and a table. On the table was a naked and bound Naru who currently being kept sedated. Neptune had removed all of Naru's clothes earlier when Green had forcefully deactivated her ranger state in order to make sure there weren't any traps or listening devices. Given some of the nastier tactics in the Earth Kingdom playbook, this was not a paranoid decision.<p>

Green Ranger looked at the computer console and continued to have the computer run the standard battery of tests. While he was calm on the outside, inside he was a near nervous wreck. He had no business being at this console! Stangmar only knew basic first aid and this console should be manned by a certified mage doctor or at least a registered technician. The readout on the computer screen clearly stated that there were dozens of magical and physical problems affecting the Yellow Ranger. Mostly, it seemed to be severe cases of physical torture healed with magic along with traces of hallucinogenic drugs. The problem was that he had no idea what to do to help the poor girl. Hell, world renowned doctors wouldn't be able to help since they'd have no experience with magic.

Uranus quickly caught on to Green's stress and said, "Just how badly did those scumbags mess her up?" There was a sharp edge to her voice that made it clear she wanted to skewer something or someone.

Green sighed and said, "Very badly I'm afraid. Unfortunately, I don't have any knowledge in medicine besides some common sense and basics. From what I'm seeing, it looks like they took this girl, broke her, and molded her to be a weapon. Probably they were banking on an 'evil' ranger causing PR problems and us being hesitant to attack her."

Neptune put her hand on the glass and sighed. "Please tell me that there is something we can do for that girl?" Her sorrowful tone cut Green and White like a knife.

Green shook his head, "There's nothing I can do. I simply don't have the skill and knowledge to do anything helpful. Doctors might help a bit, but unless the Senshi have a magic doctor on hand there is no one qualified to treat her. I'll contact the government and see if they can do anything, but we may end up having to put her down. Hopefully it won't come to that, but it might happen with how they've messed her up." Silently, Green promised himself that he'd be the one to put the Yellow Ranger down if such steps eventually became necessary. This whole mess was terrible enough without someone else having to have an innocent's blood on their hands.

White Ranger glanced again at Naru's face trying to place her. He was certain that he knew the Ranger, but he just couldn't remember where he knew her. It was extremely vexing to know that he knew her but couldn't remember where. About the only thing more annoying was when Usagi ran into him. White Ranger quickly snapped his fingers finally placing her. "I know her! The Yellow Ranger is Naru." Seeing the others looking at him, White quickly explained. "She's Usagi's friend. You know, the blond girl that's always running into me?"

Uranus quickly looked at White and said, "If that's true we need to investigate. The Dark Kingdom could be using her family to collect more Rangers. Maybe if we're lucky we'll be able to bag a few of those bastards."

Neptune pulled away from the glass and firmly looked at Green. "We need to get the Japanese government to help with this investigation. They have the ability to monitor a situation over a long time and should be able to detect Dark Kingdom activities if we gave them some sensors. We all have school and cannot watch Naru's house 24/7. Besides, your contacts would be extremely upset if we started an investigation of our own. They would start questioning your motives if you had us act outside of the agreement."

Green nodded his head. "That's a good idea. We've got several short range mobile sensors that can be of use for this. I've never brought them up because they've never been useful before. Between their limited range and the limited number we have on hand it didn't seem worth mentioning. I'll mention them to my contact when I see him in an hour or so. Does anyone else have any suggestions?"

White spoke up. "I think we need to have a third party help us out; someone who can quickly take notice of something odd happening in connection to Naru."

* * *

><p>Shampoo was in the middle of a calisthenics workout with Mrs. Tsukino when the phone rang. The chipper amazon quickly hit the pause button the VHS player and said, "I'll get that." She then scrambled for the phone while Mrs. Tsukino took several deep breaths. The two women had taken to doing the joint workout program as a way of bonding. Shampoo got to the phone just in time and said, "Hello this is the Tsukino House and you're speaking to Shampoo. May I have your name please?"<p>

"Hi Shampoo, it's Mamoru Chiba. We met the other day when your friend Usagi ran into me."

A small smirk appeared on Shampoo's face as she remembered the incident. "Don't worry Mr. Chiba, I remember you. It was impossible to forget that memorable occasion. Have you had the chance to talk to Ranma yet?"

"Yes I have, and he's happy to hear that you're in town. Well, as happy as anyone is to have a friend move into this city under current conditions. He's currently busy thanks to that business venture he started back in your village in China. You know the one that I've been brought in on? Still, he did ask me to tell you that he's hoping to arraign for you to meet some friends of his someday soon."

Very quickly, Shampoo's face hardened and she became more alert. Whatever Mamoru was calling about had to be serious if he was referring to the Rangers. Given what had been on the news, her money was that this had something to do with that Yellow Ranger. Part of her was touched that Mamoru, and likely Ranma as well, were willing to trust her in these matters. However, another part of her was worried about what could happen and why they wanted her. "That sound great Mamoru and it's wonderful to hear from you again. So, did you have any particular reason to call?"

Mamoru's voice got a touch lower and he nearly whispered, "We caught the ranger and identified her. It's Naru, Usagi's friend and she's in real bad shape. The Dark Kingdom really did a number on her. Ranma has already contacted the local authorities to start investigating her home life. He's hoping to catch several of the slimeballs that put her through the ringer. I'm hoping that you can help us with an independent investigation. Nothing major or dangerous, just keeping an eye on things since you are staying with Naru's best friend."

Just as Mamoru finished talking, Usagi and the youma posing as Naru walked through the door. Shampoo froze in shock at the sight and quickly tried to figure out what was going on. Her gut said that Mamoru was correct, but her eyes were saying he was wrong. The fact that magic was involved made Shampoo quickly decided to side with her gut. "Another copy of that book Ranma wanted to buy just turned up."

Back in the fortress, Mamoru fought back a curse and rushed to his quarters' computer. He furiously put in the commands to pull up the prison hospital. For a second he saw Naru thrashing around on the table and cursing like she was the star in a bad bondage porno. Mamoru immediately switched the view to the diagnostic readout. The readings confirmed that he had a human on the table that was as normal as an abused person could be. As quickly as possible, Mamoru brought his mobile phone back into position. "We've got the original here and verified that it's the genuine article. That copy you spotted must be a counterfeit."

Shampoo nodded her head grateful that Mamoru could catch on so quickly. Having a likely Dark Kingdom spy in the room was not going to be easy for her. It wasn't like she'd have much support or backup in investigating. After all, the Rangers couldn't be everywhere and Shampoo doubted that the Senshi would trust their word on Naru. With the girls respected her, the Amazonian knew they didn't trust the Rangers any more than to do their job. Sometimes the stress she was under made Shampoo wish she was an ordinary teenage girl.

With that wish, a mischievous thought came to Shampoo. She twilled the phone cord around one finger and said in a chipper voice, "So Mamoru, when are you going to stop beating around the bush or do you really expect me to believe that you just called out of a whim?"

"What? But I told you why-."

Shampoo quickly cut Mamoru off so that she could move in for the kill. "Yes I know that you and Ranma wanted me to help out on an important business proposal so don't worry. As soon as I hang up I'll get started on it. However, that still doesn't explain why you called me. I do know Ranma after all so I know that he'd call to make sure that everything is going smoothly even if he didn't have the time for a personal call. The only way that I can see for you to call me first on this matter is if you convinced him that you'd take care of it. That only leads to one question: why do you want to talk to me?"

On the other end of the line, Mamoru was really starting to get nervous. Shampoo was right that he had told Ranma that he'd call her. It should have been simple to tell her that. But for some reason, Mamoru found himself growing confused and he stammered, "Well you see I told him I'd call you."

Knowing that she had him Shampoo said, "And that brings me back to my original question. Why did you put the effort into calling me when it would have been handled by Ranma? You're making yourself seem like one of those silly heroes on a romantic comedy trying to call the heroine for a date, but are too nervous to do so. If that is the case, I think I'll just end the pointless drama by saying that I wouldn't mind going out on a date with you."

Mamoru was so confused by this point that he didn't realize it was his last chance to escape. "What? You mean you'd actually go out with me if I asked if you wanted to go out on Friday."

Grinning like the cat the caught the canary, Shampoo sealed the deal. "I'd be glad to go out with you on Friday. I'll come over at five pm if it doesn't cause you too many problems. Have a great day and I look forward to seeing you on our date Mamoru." Shampoo grinned as she hung up the phone. Not even the news of the spy in the house could wreck her mood. She had a date and had a chance to see what being a regular girl was like!

Back in the fortress, Mamoru was wondering what the hell had just happened. All he had intended to do was call Shampoo to get her to look into Naru's folks. Now he had a Dark Kingdom duplicate running around and apparently a date with a very beautiful headstrong woman who would not take no for an answer. After thinking things over for a second, he quickly decided things weren't too bad. Sure Ranma needed to be informed about Naru's situation. However, could he really complain about a beautiful and strong woman who knew he was a Ranger wanting to date him?


	14. Chapter 14

Takashi Hino sat next to his father and calmly sipped some tea trying to reign in his inner turmoil. Hiashi Hino glanced at his estranged son surprised to see him visiting the shrine. The elder Hino sipped his own tea wondering why his son had come. After several uncomfortable moments of silence, Takashi put down his tea and sighed. "Father, I need your advice on an important matter."

Hiashi put his cup down and turned to face his son. "You haven't come to me for advice on an important matter since you were thinking of dating Risa. I'll help you in any way that I can son, but why do you want my advice now after all these years?"

The younger Hino sighed and replied, "This decision isn't like the others I've made as a politician. With those, I've had to balance the needs of different groups and decide who to support in the Diet. Even when a decision was in favor of an opposing faction, the losers were never really hurt and could always look forward to the chance of getting the decision reversed. However, this current problem of mine has far more permanent consequences. I'm sure you remember that Dark Kingdom Ranger that was captured a couple of days ago?"

Instead of nodding his head, Hiashi simply gave his son a serious look. It was quite annoying to be handed the implication that because he lived in a shrine he wasn't keeping up with the news. Everyone was talking about anything relating to the Dark Kingdom and the two teams of 'superheroes' fighting off the invaders. The Yellow Ranger's debut was naturally a hot topic to gossip about. Most talk involving that particular ranger was on the line of 'Green Ranger and the others were quick to take that troublemaker down'. There were a couple of people darkly whispering that it was a ruse by the rangers. However, that group kept very quiet so as not to annoy the public.

Seeing the look his father gave him, Takashi decided to just speak. "Green Ranger contacted the government about the Yellow Ranger and explained that she was created by the Dark Kingdom using a captured 'power coin' which is apparently used by the Rangers to transform. The Yellow Ranger turns out to have been a young Japanese girl around Rei's age that they kidnapped and brainwashed into being their soldier." A tear broke through Takashi's stoic mask and rolled down his cheek. He had read the summery of what the girl had been put through and it made him want to hurl. "What was done to that girl cannot be justified by any imagination."

As a priest, Hiashi sometimes had to deal with very sensitive and/or disturbing cases. People did come to him for advice on various situations even though his main duty was tending the shrine. He also knew that his son had a will of steel and unfazed by many things that would leave many others crying. What had happened to Yellow Ranger must have been an atrocity of the first order for him to so this much emotion. Sensing that there was more to the story Hiashi asked, "Are you being required to make a decision about the girl?"

Takashi nodded his head. "The girl's mind has been completely shattered and rebuilt by the Dark Kingdom into that of a fanatical supporter. It's unlikely that any of our doctors can heal her through normal methods. Green Ranger mentioned that his base might have the tools needed to heal her, but he didn't have anyone with the training to properly use them. Also, there's the possibility that the Dark Kingdom could try this again since there are still three power coins unaccounted for. The girl is our only hope to get this information and more on the Dark Kingdom, but with how she's conditioned she won't give the information up. There are some options open to convince her to give up the information, but those options will ruin any chance she has of mental recovery."

It was rather easy for the old priest to read between the lines. "In other words, you've been stuck with the call of whether or not to torture this poor girl for information." Hiashi watched as his son solemnly nodded his head in confirmation. The old priest sighed and thought about what he should say to his son. Finally he said, "This isn't an easy choice for you son and there are no good answers. On the one hand, you can use aggressive interrogation to retrieve the information she holds. The information she holds could allow the Rangers and the Senshi to end the Dark Kingdom's attacks sooner and perhaps end this war. However, there is the possibility that she doesn't have much information on the Dark Kingdom meaning that a young girl will become insane because of your actions. On the other hand, you can try to heal her which is the best from a PR standpoint and initially you're conscience. But, can you handle the ever increasing deaths resulting from the Dark Kingdom's attacks knowing that there is a potential wellspring of information on them that you're not using?"

Once again, Hiashi sighed as he tried to think of something comforting to say. "Son, you have been given the difficult task of deciding if the needs one person outweigh the needs of many people. There is no good answer or rule of thumb in these situations since each one is unique. My advice is that you carefully weigh the consequences of each choice and pick the one that you can live with the best. Prepare your heart for pain because no matter which choice you make you will feel regret and guilt. Just know that I will support you in this decision no matter what you chose because I know that you will make the best decision possible at the time."

Takashi bowed his head and then reached over to hug his father. Hiashi was surprised as it had been years since the father-son duo had such contact. However, he quickly reciprocated the hug.

* * *

><p>Across town, the youma disguised as Naru was getting antsy. It knew that the Yellow Ranger had been captured and thus its cover could be blown at any time. The youma also hadn't received any new orders from General Nephrite and breaking its cover would be an automatic death sentence. On the other hand, pretending to be a sweet and naïve young girl with a ditzy best friend was a very humiliating and painfully slow death of its own. Currently, youma-Naru was watching a fantasy movie with Usagi in a sleepover.<p>

If the youma had a choice, it would not be holding a sleepover. However, Usagi had suggested it and Naru would never refuse a chance to hang out with the annoying twit. So it was forced to watch a sickly sweet film and pray to Metallia that Usagi would go to sleep soon so that this torture would end. To try and stem its boredom, the youma let its eyes wander. Slowly its eyes wandered to the windows and it peered out into the darkness. Unlike humans, youma could see through darkness like men could see through a sunny day. Because of this, youma-naru had no problem observing the passing traffic.

Something caught the youma's eyes as it looked through the darkness. Two men were standing in a crouching position on the neighbor's roof holding something and looking at the window. It was quite obvious to the youma that its cover had been blown; what other reason could men have to stand on a roof and try and watch it through a window? Since its cover was blown, the youma quickly thought about its options.

Just as Usagi leaned in to cuddle her friend, the youma suddenly grabbed her with a death grip. Usagi was shocked and stammered, "What? Naru you're hurting me!"

"Shut up you vermin!" The youma hissed as it shifted into its normal form. The youma placed one hand over Usagi's mouth and ever so slowly began to drain her of power. Part of the apparition wanted to drain the annoying girl to a withered husk. However, it knew that Usagi's life was the only thing that would keep it alive. All it needed was some time to prepare a portal and then it could go back to the Dark Kingdom. The generals couldn't fault her for retreating when the cover was blown.

Usagi was completely terrified because of the situation she was in. Never in all her life did she ever expect to have to deal with the Dark Kingdom at her friend's house. This was supposed to be a chance to have fun, not a chance to fight for her life! She tried to summon her broach, but the reborn princess was too weak from the constant energy drain. Silently, she began to pray for someone to come and save her.

Help came in the form of the side wall suddenly being blown in by Shampoo's fist. The flying debris disoriented the youma and gave Shampoo the opening she needed. Fast as lighting, Shampoo pulled out an Amazon Crossbow and fired a bolt strait into the youma's head. It let out a scream of agony as the iron bolt did its damage to the youma. Because of the scream, Shampoo was able to get a clear shot of the youma's neck and instantly took it.

Usagi felt the energy drain stop as the youma focused on keeping cohesion. Seeing her chance to escape, Usagi quickly drew on her training and drove her elbows into the youma's gut. It staggered and let go of her. She didn't need a written invitation and dashed towards Shampoo. As Usagi crossed the gap, Shampoo fired a third bolt from her crossbow killing the youma. As soon as Usagi neared Shampoo, the older girl grabbed the reborn princess and began checking her for injuries. Seconds later, the JSDF officers who had been observing the youma came rushing through the door.

* * *

><p>Ranma was currently lying on the grass at Furinkan enjoying a quick nap as his lunch break wound to a close. Since there hadn't been any youma attacks yesterday, he had been able to enjoy just being a teenager. Having Michiru and Haruka lying next to him would have made things better, but that just wasn't going to happen since they did go to different schools. Besides, Akane would blow her top if she found out that he had two girlfriends even though they weren't engaged anymore. High School was a place for him to relax and be normal; it wasn't like he really needed to worry about money for the rest of his life.<p>

Suddenly, Ranma's danger sense started blaring a warning to him. It wasn't a youma attack, but something seriously wrong was about to happen. Ranma immediately opened his eyes and tried to spot anything unusual. Kuno was eating dirt after Akane knocked him out for interrupting her lunch. That happened every day to the point that you could set your watch by the progress of the lump swelling on Kuno's head. The Gamers club was busy with their Dungeons and Dragons tournament. Currently the ballroom dancing club and the breakdancing cub were having a martial arts dance contest. That wasn't odd for Nerima so the danger didn't come from there. Nabiki was talking to a girl with a big ass spatula on her back so that wasn't odd-

Wait just a second, there weren't any students at Furinkan who walked around with BAS's strapped to their backs. Ranma knew that for a fact because he snatched the vice-principal List of Weirdoes, Warriors, and others to Watch Out for on a weekly basis to keep tabs on this madhouse. If something bad was going to happen soon, Ranma was willing to place even money that it would involve this new person soon enough. He carefully watched Nabiki and the girl talk. From the look on their faces, things were growing more and more heated. This definitely wasn't normal. Nabiki usually remained smug when doing one of her side deals and her clients were normally just frustrated when dealing with her.

Everything came to a head when the unknown teenager pulled out a gleaming sharp spatula and brought it to Nabiki's neck. Ranma quickly ducked under a bush, summoned his communicator, and dialed the police. He immediately began saying, "This is a student at Furinkan. We've got a potential hostile situation on our hands as an unknown teenager as drawn a makeshift weapon on a student. I repeat there is a potential hostage situation at Furinkan on the lunch field."

Part of Ranma wanted to jump to Nabiki's defense. She couldn't have done anything worth someone threatening her life for. However, Ranma didn't have much training for this kind of situation and he wasn't about to risk Nabiki's life by playing hero. He also knew that he couldn't afford to get tangled up in another situation like this. The police would be all over him like reporters on a political scandal. If that happened it would be hard for him to secretly become the Green Ranger and that would risk too many lives. Ranma almost let out a sigh of relief when the operator said, "Don't worry sir, police forces are being dispatched to your location as we speak. Just stay calm, don't do anything to aggravate the situation, and everything will turn out fine."

Ranma nodded his head and then turned off his communicator. There was no way that he'd deliberately start trouble in this situation. Ranma did crawl closer to the end of the bush nearer Nabiki and the unknown assailant to get a better look at the situation. The girl with the BAS had backed Nabiki against the wall and was demanding to know where a 'lying jackass' was hiding. This was getting uglier by the second and Ranma was terrified by what could potentially happen.

As the saying goes, when it rains it pours. Akane quickly spotted the unknown woman threatening her sister and yelled out, "Get the hell away from Nabiki!"

The girl yelled out, "All your sister needs to do is tell me what I want to know and she can go. I've spent the past decade of my life hunting down the jackass who ruined my life. My sources tell me that he's somewhere around here and I'm not about to let some information broker with a conscious get in the way of my vengeance."

Before the situation could deteriorate any faster, the police sirens came in hearing distance. Everyone was startled by the sirens and quickly turned to look at the approaching armored cars. The drivers spotted Nabiki and her captor and they didn't park their cars. Instead, they drove them onto the field stopping just feet away from the students. Half a dozen policemen rushed out of the cars and quickly started making their way towards the hostage situation. Ranma smiled from his hiding spot happy that he had solved the problem.

* * *

><p>Haruka walked into the apartment and called out, "Hey Michiru and Ranma, I'm back from the race and I took first place." She then kicked off her shoes and noted as they landed next to Michiru's that Ranma's shoes were missing. That was strange since Ranma usually was home by now and there wasn't a monster attack. Haruka walked into the kitchen and poured herself some tea. As she drank it down, Michiru walked into the kitchen.<p>

Michiru walked closer to Haruka causing the blond to put her glass down so that Michiru could kiss her. After quick welcome home smooch, Michiru backed away slightly and gave her lover a smile. "That's great Haruka; I knew you'd win that race."

The blond had a huge grin on her face as she replied. "Of course I was going to win Mich. Ranma is the only person alive who can hope to outrun me and he wasn't in the race. Speaking of Ranma, where is he? During breakfast he said he'd be here to hear how the race went. Since he's not here I'm assuming that something came up."

There was a short pause and a frown appeared on Michiru's face. She then sighed and said, "Things haven't been going well for Ranma today. First there was a hostage situation at Furinkan which Ranma was able to defuse by calling in the police. Then when Ranma got home he got a call from the police inspector who wanted to speak with his father. It turns out that the young woman who had taken the hostage was looking for him and his father over a promise of some sort. So Ranma had to call his father and get Genma to go down to the police station. After that, Mr. Hino called for Stangmar. It turns out that the youma under surveillance attacked a civilian last night after the youma realized it was being tracked. Because of this, the Japanese government has decided to extract all the information out of Naru as they can. Ranma had to turn her over and now he's at the fortress trying to vent some frustration."

Haruka wished she was holding an empty soda can so that she could crush it. Why did crap constantly happen to Ranma? Seriously, that lovable jerk got into twice the crazy situation than Michiru and she did combined. Haruka knew that something had to be done because Ranma did not sulk well. His usual manner of not letting things get to him made it difficult for Ranma to cope when something did get under his skin.

An impulse hit Haruka and she quickly decided to go with her gut. She reached forward and gave Michiru a passionate kiss that left the aquamarine haired woman weak in the knees. Haruka then leaned next to her lover's ear and whispered, "I'm going to be a bit late for dinner. One of us has to keep track of Ranma after all." Then before Michiru could say anything, Haruka pulled out her modified communicator and activated the transporter button that had been added to it.

Once she was being transported, Haruka started to have second thoughts about following her gut. The transporter felt like she was stuck in a metal drum that was rolling down a rocky mountain. The boys never had to deal with this when they were teleported. But to be fair, the discomfort was caused by the teleporter reacting to her Senshi magic. They'd have to deal with the same problems if they used a Silver Millennium transporter.

Not soon enough, Haruka arrived at the fortress in one of the domed parks. The thick woodlands surrounding a wide meadow and a small pond made it hard to believe that it was all underground. Since the fortress was intended for long term occupation, its builders had spared no expense when it came to something that could boost people's morale. The park would have been peaceful if it wasn't for the sounds of Ranma raging in frustration and hitting the tree trunks. Haruka quietly walked towards the sounds of Ranma trying to vent. She quickly walked through the trees and came to a second, smaller meadow which had recently doubled in size. As the senshi suspected, her dear friend was reducing a newly felled tree to kindling.

Haruka's heart ached seeing Ranma like this. In some ways, Ranma was still so innocent and regaining his full memories as Stangmar made him so much more passionate. He could handle a fight or a battle without any problems, but show him an innocent who had been hurt by the battle and he had trouble dealing with it. Haruka had noticed that Ranma always trained harder after a fight to try and cope. Between one of Genma's dumbass decisions returning to bite him and Naru's situation, it was quite obvious that Ranma normal ability to cope had completely failed.

Temporarily leaving Ranma alone, Haruka walked back to the larger meadow. She moved as fast as she could without alerting Ranma to her presence or thinking more about the crazy plan in her head. Haruka knew that if she thought about it, she'd consider just how crazy she was being and she'd loose her nerve. Once Haruka got to the clearing, she brought her hands to the edges of her blouse, and after a second of hesitation she pulled the blouse off. The rest of her clothes quickly followed leaving the Senshi of Uranus standing in the meadow in the nude. She then slowly walked back to Ranma's location being careful of where she put her now bare feet down. As soon as Haruka reached the second meadow, she yelled out, "Hey Ranma you owe me!"

"What do you mean I owe-" Ranma started to say as whipped around to face Haruka. The sight of one of his loves revealing everything to him stopped Ranma in his tracks. A small smirk appeared on Haruka's face as she saw the stunned look on his face. Like a lioness moving in on her prey, the young woman walked closer to Ranma with a seductive stride. By the time Ranma had gathered enough wits to speak; Haruka had closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around him. Desire burned in the young man's heart urging him to take his girlfriend right then and there. Ranma's iron will allowed him to contain the raging inferno and he whispered out, "What do you mean I owe you and why are you here like that? I told you, I don't have nearly as much control as you might think." The last bit of what he said had a husky pleading tone.

Haruka leaned closer to Ranma allowing him to get a closer appreciation of her talent. "You weren't home to congratulate me for my race Ranma like you said you would. Instead, you're out here breaking things because of the shit that keeps on happening to you. Well, I want you to make it up to me for breaking your promise and you need something more productive to do. Now, why don't you show me the marital skills you got from Stangmar?" Haruka ended her teasing request by kissing Ranma on the lips.

With the kiss, Haruka broke the last bit of Ranma's self-control that he had desperately been trying to keep under lock and key. Ranma possessively wrapped his arms around Haruka and pressed her body firmly against his. The kiss became a battle for control as Ranma tried to overwhelm the young woman with passion. For a second, Ranma pulled away from the kiss slightly and whispered out, "You're mine!" He then fell to the ground on his back pulling his soon to be lover with him.

* * *

><p>While Ranma was giving Haruka a crash course in heterosexual intimacy, Mamoru was nervously approaching the Tsukino household for his own romantic rendezvous. Mamoru was wearing a white collared shirt and black dress pants; it was a little fancier then he initially wanted, but it was what was in his wardrobe and dressing up never hurt on a date. Steeling his nerves, the reborn prince tapped the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door.<p>

The door opened to reveal a wary Mr. Tsukino standing in the doorway. The older man gave Mamoru a muted glare and his eyes scanned the younger man like a hawk examining a mouse. Kenji ended his visual inspection with a curt nod and said, "I take it that you're Mamoru Chiba?"

As firmly as he could, Mamoru replied, "Yes sir, Mr. Tsukino."

Kenji nodded his head and stepped aside so that Mamoru could enter. As the young man stepped into the Tsukino house, Kenji spoke up. "I want one thing to be perfectly clear to you, Mr. Chiba. Since Shampoo is staying in my house with me as her guardian, that means you answer to me if anything happens to her. Kami knows that Shampoo can take care of herself, but she's not going to have to prove that because you are going to treat her like the emperor's favorite granddaughter."

Mamoru let out a nervous chuckle and replied, "Sir, I wouldn't dream of treating a lady with anything but the utmost respect. As to the threatening me, you'll have to take a number and get in line. Ranma, a mutual friend of ours and an honorary member of Shampoo's family, already warned against treating her disrespectfully." That, Mamoru mused, was putting thing mildly. Ranma had threatened castrate him with a rusty spoon, skin him alive, and then arrange to have him pulled apart by horses over a salt flat. All and all, it was a mild threat given Endymion and Stangmar's history.

Shampoo chose that moment to come walking down the stairs wearing a knee length purple dress that provided a generous, but not immodest, view of her breasts. Instead of her usual hair style, Shampoo had woven her long locks into a complicated braded bun held together by two large and ornate pins. A second look revealed that the 'pins' in Shampoo's hair were actually stilettos. Mamoru wasn't sure whether he should take it as an insult or a sign of Shampoo's preparedness that she was literally dressed to kill. However, he would definitely vouch that the Amazon could pull off the innocent and deadly look.

The cheerful Amazon quickly said, "Hello Mamoru." She immediately followed this by giving him a friendly hug. Shampoo pulled away after a few seconds and said, "So, where are we going tonight?"

Mamoru smiled and said, "There's a new American 50s themed restaurant and bowling alley combo that just opened up that I was planning on taking us for the date. It might not be as romantic as the traditional dinner and a movie, but I thought a fun date in a friendly atmosphere would be best given what's been happening lately." His consideration earned the reborn prince a small friendly smile from Shampoo.

Kenji looked at Mamoru and grudgingly felt his respect for the young man rise. There had been a great deal of uneasiness in the house ever since that youma masquerading as Naru threatened Usagi two days ago. Sure Shampoo had saved Usagi, but the uncertainty that the youma created was like a dagger poised at all of their hearts. Who else could be a youma hiding in disguise? Everyone in the house was shaken up. However, Usagi was hurt the worst. Kenji was deeply worried about his usually cheerful daughter who was currently curled up on her bed in near catatonia. Shampoo's date was a breath of normalcy that was quite refreshing. Still, Kenji wasn't about to let a teenager just take a girl under his protection out without giving a few warnings. "You will bring Shampoo home by 11 PM and not one minute later. Is that understood?"

"Crystal clear sir," Mamoru firmly said before he offered his arm to Shampoo. The Amazon accepted it and then the two of them walked out the door towards the restaurant. As they walked, the duo started some small talk. Mamoru found it enjoyable to be with Shampoo and her upbeat personality. Occasionally, she'd say one thing or another that was slightly unnerving for Mamoru. But, he'd remind himself that Shampoo came from a completely different culture which meant that what she thought was perfectly normal wasn't the same as what he thought. Not that he was bothered much by what Shampoo said; hanging out with Ranma could desensitize anyone.

Shampoo was surprised at how enjoyable she found talking to Mamoru was. He wasn't like most of the boys back home who were either too nervous to speak with her or too determined to prove themselves as potential husbands. Mamoru was just trying to be friendly and respectful which was extremely refreshing if a bit unusual in her experience. When they reached the restaurant, Shampoo was a little annoyed that Mamoru opened the door for her. She knew that it was supposed to be a sign of respect here, but back home what he did say that she was too weak to open the door herself. At least Mamoru caught on quick and didn't try to pull a seat out for her.

Their dinner was simple consisting of bacon cheeseburgers, spicy fries, and some cheesy macaroni. Not something that either of them had tried before, but they found it surprisingly enjoyable. After dinner was over, Mamoru lead Shampoo over to one of the lanes for a game of bowling. Shampoo grabbed a bowling ball to go first and quickly let the ball go sailing down the lane. Unfortunately, the bubbly amazon didn't control her strength and sent the ball crashing through the pins and the wall behind them. A small blush appeared on Shampoo's face as the people around her and Mamoru started gawking in shock.


	15. Chapter 15

Usagi was curled up on her bed crying her eyes out as she thought about how horrible her life had become. First, she has to become Sailor Moon and fight the youmas. Then she has the Green Ranger attack her claiming that her past life is responsible for the deaths of billions. After that, it turns out that her best friend had been captured by the Dark Kingdom and her double nearly killed her. All in all, this past month or so had gone straight to the crapper for her. All Usagi wanted to do now was curl up into a little ball and pretend that things weren't falling apart on her.

Suddenly, a kind and motherly voice said, "That's not going to work my dear." Usagi blinked her eyes and then looked out in shock. Instead of being curled up on her bed, she was floating in a pale silvery void. Usagi nervously looked for who had spoken to her and soon found that she was looking at a pale Queen Serenity. The queen glided over to Usagi and gave her a small smile. "Crying about how terrible things are going isn't going to change anything my daughter."

The reborn princess stared in shock at her pervious mother and fought back the urge to sniffle. "What am I supposed to do Queen Serenity? I keep getting blamed for things, things keep going wrong for my friends, and there's nothing I can seem to do about it. Why is this all happening?"

A painful wince crossed the queen's face and her shoulders slumped. "Unfortunately, my dear Reni, your and my sins are coming back to haunt you." Queen Serenity saw the shocked look on Usagi's face and began to explain. "You see, when I killed your grandmother the lower classes of the Silver Millennium were on the verge of revolt and we were suffering serious losses from our war with the Earth Kingdom. Your father was a powerful and influential general who I married solely to keep another revolt from breaking out. He was assassinated by me two years after our wedding because he was plotting to kill me and use you as a puppet. For the first decade or so of your life I barely got to see you as I had to constantly move from one world to another in order to put out political brushfires. I left you under the care of Luna and others that I could trust to not use you as a puppet."

"While you were kept safe, I wasn't able to give you the kind of royal education that you needed. While you were a caring, friendly, and loving young woman, my neglect led you to becoming naïve, thoughtless, and far too trusting. Your tutors never taught you how to use guile and plot because they were not the sort to do so. But most of all, I am to blame for you being a fairy princess because I was too weak to force you into the real world."

"What? What do you mean Mother?"

Queen Serenity lowered her head in shame. "In life I was known as the Silver Queen or as the Pure Queen by our people. They gave me these titles for everything I did to help improve their lives. However, I should have been known as the Black Queen for everything I did behind the scenes to keep the Silver Millennium together and strong. A good ruler is one who is willing to pay any personal price to keep their people safe, happy, and prosperous and I paid that price dearly. Every day I was queen was harder to bear than the last one with everything I did. Seduction, blackmail, threats, bribes, and assassinations were my tools to keep the kingdom together. It was nothing for me to order a maid to seduce a courtier or do it myself and then use the evidence against him for months before arranging for his death.

You were the only pure thing I had Reni, and I couldn't bring myself to destroy your image of this perfectly just and benevolent queen. I wanted to be that queen! I wished I could be half as great as you thought I was and I just couldn't bring you into my world. Every day I put off your royal training saying to myself that it wouldn't hurt. You could be an innocent child for just one more day. Those days kept adding up and before I knew it you were a grown adult with the eyes of a child and 'in love' with Endymion.

That moment when I discovered you with Endymion I was deeply afraid that another war would breakout. Beryl's betrothal to Endymion was a major source of stability in Earth Kingdom politics. I was terrified that Stangmar would be on the warpath. His isolationist stance was a major help to me even though I know he didn't want to help me after the assassination I ordered on his father and his stance was for his own reasons. Stangmar was willing to cover up your and Endymion's affair for the moment, but that made me realize that I'd have to make the most painful choice of my whole career."

Usagi gulped and asked, "What did you realize?" She had a sinking feeling in her gut that what her past life's mother was about to say would hurt."

Queen Serenity nearly broke down into a sobbing mess. "I realized that I had made you into an unsuitable heir and I'd have to have another heir. I started to plan on having another daughter and then marrying you off to one of the most hated and weak nobles in the Millennium so that you and your line wouldn't be a threat to my new heir. Politically it would have been better, probably even advantageous, to have you murdered and framed it on a troublemaker. However, that was one sin I couldn't bring myself to commit even in the name of political expediency and the greater good. Not that it particularly matters, as the Dark Kingdom formed and destroyed the Silver Millennium before I could put any of these plans into action.

I'm bringing up all of this because I hope that you Usagi, my dear reincarnated Serenity, can find your way between the two extremes that I and your past self represent. You have to find a middle ground between ruthless pragmatism and naïve idealism. There is a great deal of power resting inside you, but you must know how, when, and why to use it. Otherwise, all will be lost."

The Vision, if it was a vision, quickly started to fade causing Usagi to panic. "Wait, don't go Serenity mama! I still have so much I need to know!" However, Queen Serenity either couldn't or wouldn't respond to Usagi's pleas as she continued to fade away. Soon, the entire vision vanished leaving Usagi alone in her room again. The frightened and confused reborn princess punched her pillow in grief. A single tear rolled down her cheek and started to fall into her lap. As the tear fell, it transformed into the Ginzuishou.

* * *

><p>Ranma walked to Furinkan in a relaxed mood which was a bit surprising considering everything that happened just in the past day. Between the hostage situation at school, the start of Naru's interrogation, and his relationship with Haruka moving to the next level he had gone on an emotional roller coaster. All and all, Ranma was content that his mood had evened out in the end.<p>

A depressive aura hung over Furinkan which for some reason pricked at Ranma's battle instincts. It didn't make any since to him for his instincts to be screaming a warning at this aura. The school had suffered its second major incident in a month; by any reasonable standard there should be a bad mood at school. Nevertheless, Ranma decided to keep his guard up as his instincts had to have a reason for giving him this warning. As he got closer to his classroom, those instincts started to get louder. The reborn ranger was surprised to see a note on the classroom door instructing all students to head for the gym for a special announcement.

While walking towards the gym, Ranma heard someone call out, "Halt Ranma, I wish to speak with you." Ranma turned around to see Kuno walking towards him and several students nervously edging away. At least they weren't all bolting in a panic like they used to when Kuno sought Ranma's advice. Kuno quickly closed the distance between the two and quickly began speaking again. "Walk with me on my way to the gym for this announcement. I find myself in need of council of which I think you will be the most suitable to give."

Not having anything better to do as he headed to the gym, Ranma shrugged his shoulders. "Okay Kuno, what is the situation and how can I help you?"

Kuno whispered, "As you may or may not be aware, my father is the principle of Furinkan. However, he is currently out of the country on a working holiday. I have my concerns that this announcement may involve him in some way and I don't wish for it to reflect negatively on my family."

Ranma frowned and carefully said, "That isn't a lot of information for me to make any suggestions on Kuno. But, I can give you some general advice. If you make sure that you always act like a gentleman and an example of a model student, than any negative light this announcement brings to your family will quickly disappear. On the other hand, if this announcement isn't going to hurt your family your actions by following my advice will only enhance your family's honor."

The upperclassman put his hand to his chin and thought about what Ranma had told him. "I see," the true blunder muttered to himself. "By honorable action I can either negate a dishonorable slight to my family or I can enhance my family's honor depending on the situation. It's all so simple and yet so clear." Kuno placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder and said, "You truly are a wise and honorable friend Ranma. I promise you that one day I will find a way to repay you for all your efforts on my behalf."

"Don't worry about it Kuno. I'm not giving you advice in the hopes of being paid."

"And that, my friend, is why I must repay you. Do you think that the mercenary Tendo would act in such a matter? No, she would charge outrageous sums for paltry advice which if followed would force me to return to her for more expensive advice. On the other hand, your council is simple and you are completely honest as to the risks. Such humble and honorable actions are deserving of a reward." With that said Kuno removed his hand and took up a faster pace to the gym.

Soon enough, Ranma and the rest of Furinkan High's student body was in the gym waiting for the announcement. Ranma had carefully chosen a seat near one of the exits because his danger sense was running on overdrive. That feeling only got worse when the vice-principal got up on stage and began to speak. "Attention students, as you are all sadly aware, our fine institution has been victim of a series of tragedies as of late. The courage and fortitude all of you have shown in these difficulties makes it my honor and the honor of every faculty member to help educate such outstanding young men and women."

"Even so, the school board feels that more decisive action needs to be taken. To do this the board has decided to have our school's Principal Kuno, who is currently directing a long term conference in Hawaii, from being our school's principal and placing him on the school board at large. Our new principal is Zachary Cyrus who has been come all the way from California as part of a teacher exchange. Will everyone please rise and give Mr. Cyrus a respectful greeting."

Like the rest of his school mates, Ranma gave a respectful bow as Zachary Cyrus walked onto the stage. However, he also kept his eyes locked onto Mr. Cyrus and nearly froze in shock as Zoicite walked onto the stage. There was no mistake for Ranma; he was definitely looking at his former Weapons Master.

Zoicite walked up to the podium and gave everyone a friendly smile. "Thank you, all of you, for that wonderful greeting. It is my honor and privilege to be the new principal of this fine school. You all have had to deal with a lot of difficulties recently and have done so marvelously. It is a clear demonstration of that famous Japanese stoicism that is admired and envied back in America. For that, you have my respect and admiration." There was a short pause in Zoicite's speech as the students started to grin at his praise. "I am also looking forward to seeing you all demonstrate another trait that has my associates back in America nervous; your famous work ethic. As part of the reforms that Furinkan will undergo to prove that it has emerged stronger from the recent tragedies, I will be instituting a series of tests over the next couple weeks."

"Now don't be disheartened by these tests. They will be trying and a bit draining, but they will help to prove that you all know what we your teachers believe you know. I have already prepared these tests after many hours of careful work to insure that they are comprehensive. Study guides have also been prepared to help you all brush up on some of the more difficult topics. However, I'm sure students of your caliber won't have much need for them. As you receive these tests over the next few weeks I expect you to give as much energy as needed to pass these tests with flying colors."

* * *

><p>In Chiron Castle, Shampoo and Setsuna were having a serious discussion about current events. A heavy frown appeared on Setsuna's face as she listened to Shampoo describe Naru's situation. On the one hand, the Japanese government was uncovering a lot of information thanks to 'aggressive interrogation' tactics. So much information in fact that people would be getting a little suspicious if the fortress's sensors didn't confirm that she was being honest. On the other hand, an innocent young woman was being tortured to near catatonia.<p>

Setsuna sighed and replied, "Unfortunately Shampoo. I don't think my library will be able to help you on this. Most of my medical tomes are about treating physical ailments and not mental aliments. I also don't have a large selection of magical tomes relating to mind. Those books just cover different ways to gain control over another person's mind or prevent such attempts."

Shampoo blinked her eyes and said, "But you're the great lore keeper Lady Setsuna. Doesn't your library contain all of the knowledge that mankind has gained over the course of civilization? How can you not have the knowledge to help Usagi's friend?"

A small sigh escaped Setsuna's lips and she then replied. "Unfortunately, I don't have ALL the knowledge of mankind in my library. My library is just so vast and has copies of so many works that were lost on Earth over time that it just seems like it has all of the knowledge. Even with my best efforts, some works have slipped through my fingers." Setsuna was still pissed that she only had seven of the eight books in the Saga of Troy. "Even still, you are talking about a subject that has not been a major concern for thinkers over most of man's history. Now there are a few works in my library from the Silver Millennium that do contain information that could be used to heal Naru's mind. However, those works require either the Ginzuishou being used with some skill or a very professional genius of mental healing magic to cure the situation. We don't have either of those. The Ginzuishou is hidden from the Time Gates until Sailor Moon receives it and uses it for the first time. I know she will come to possess the Ginzuishou at some point in time. When and how fast she becomes skilled with it I cannot say. As to the second possibility, it would take a regular magician at least a decade to gain the skill necessary to treat Naru as she is now."

To the amazon's surprise, Setsuna pulled a bottle of Old Cossack Vodka and took a deep swallow straight from the bottle. She then capped the bottle and said, "I needed that." Setsuna put the bottle away and then said, "As sad as it may be Naru will likely have to be written off as a casualty of this war. It's not an easy thing to accept. I still have trouble accepting all of the deaths in the American Revolutionary War that I caused by firing the 'Shot Heard Around the World' or the horrors I sped up by discreetly helping the Manhattan Project. Without my help the Atomic bomb wouldn't have been built until 1947 or perhaps even 1948 which meant that Operation Downfall would have occurred. I can only accept the quarter million deaths I helped to cause in Hiroshima and Nagasaki with the knowledge that I spared between 8 and 30 million deaths had the bombs not been dropped. Warfare is an ugly business; anyone who says otherwise is a fool."

With a sorrowful look in her eye Setsuna continued. "The only way to make Naru 'normal' that I know of within my power would involve several immoral magical rituals. First, I'd need to copy her memories shortly before she was captured like when she went to bed the night before. Then I would have to kill her and capture her soul so that it couldn't move on. After that, I would need to grow a new golem body modeled after her original body. Finally, I would need to fuse her memories, her soul, and her new body together using a human sacrifice. Besides the philosophical question of whether or not Naru would be back to normal after all of that, but I would have to be completely morally corrupt to do such a thing. No, the only way to save Naru at this point would be for Sailor Moon to gain the Ginzuishou soon and train her ass off with it so that she could attempt to cure here."

Suddenly a voice cut into the conversation with, "You mean I can heal Naru with this?!" Both Setsuna and Shampoo whipped their heads around to see Sailor Moon standing before them with the Ginzuishou gleaming in her hand. Sailor Moon had just come to Chiron Castle hoping to get some more information on the Ginzuishou that she had somehow summoned after that dream last night when she caught the tail end of Setsuna's speech.

A grin appeared on Setsuna's face as she said, "Well what do you know. Fate decided to stop being a 500lb biker riding our asses and actually threw us a bone."

* * *

><p>The next day Kuno was walking down the school hallways heading to his locker after finishing up the Kendo Club's session. He was happy that his fellow club members were demonstrating adequate levels of competence. They weren't up to his level of kendo, but then few had his gift with the sword. Overall, Kuno was happy with how most things were going for him. Mr. Tendo was slowly but surely warming up to him as the fates declared and he had received a new source of wisdom in Ranma. There was the recent slight against his father, may the ancestors keep him far away, and the fact that Akane still wouldn't admit of her love for him. However, Kuno was certain that these minor irritants would end shortly.<p>

These musings ended when Kuno heard the sound of someone kicking in a door. A snarl crossed Kuno's face when the thought of a robber came to his mind. Anyone foolish enough to cause problems in his school would quickly regret their stupidity. He quickly and silently ran through the school in the direction of the sound. Soon enough, Kuno reached the principal's office and saw that the door had been kicked off its hinges. Unlike what some people might claim about him, Kuno was not about to charge headfirst into a situation that he didn't understand. With his bokken held in a ready position, the young martial artist put his back against the wall and leaned his head around to look inside the office.

Kuno nearly let out a gasp of shock when he saw the Rangers and their allied Senshi in the office holding devices that looked like tricorders. Not that he knew what a tricorder looked like; after all, it wasn't like he was a fan of Star Trek or had watched all of the episodes and had the videos hidden under his futon. Mentally cursing himself in Klingon, Kuno returned his attention to the four heroes in the principal's office and tried to listen in so he could find out what was going on. White Ranger walked towards the closet and said, "The energy signal is strongest here. The portal is probably located in the closet."

Green Ranger nodded his head and said, "That would make sense as this office is in the center of the school. Zoicite would have to use less power to drain the students if his collection point was here. Now, why don't we see how we can activate the portal?"

Uranus quickly spoke up. "Hold the phone Green. You want to activate this portal? I thought we were going to close it down?"

The three heroes quickly turned to look at Green Ranger. He calmly said, "Sealing the portal doesn't do much for us. At best, Zoicite will close down operations here and he'll move on to start collecting energy from somewhere else. We know that the Dark Kingdom has multiple operations running. If we open the portal, we'll be able to attack the Dark Kingdom for a change and possibly disrupt their plans that we don't know about. Naru hasn't given us much information, but I think it's best for us to act on what we know now before her knowledge is rendered useless." The other three nodded their heads after a few seconds of thought.

Seconds later, Neptune was able to figure out how to activate the portal. It opened up like a black wormhole in the closet. Kuno watched in wonder as the four warriors promptly entered the foreboding portal. He wondered for a second what he should do. On the one hand, the Dark Kingdom was a formidable opponent whose forces were not to be trifled with. On the other hand, Kuno couldn't forgive himself if he let a crime of this magnitude occur in his school and simply do nothing. The portal started to close which made Kuno wish he could have a minute to talk with Ranma. Since he didn't have the chance to think, the swordsman acted with his instincts and charged into the portal. Kuno entered the portal just in the nick of time as it promptly closed behind him.

* * *

><p>The first thing Kuno saw when he entered the Dark Kingdom was White Ranger's Saba Sword lashing out and stopping millimeters from his neck. "What are you doing here?" White Ranger hissed out ready for a fight.<p>

Green Ranger shook his head and said, "Great, he must have heard us enter the office and came to investigate. Why Kuno thought to jump through the portal I don't know or care at the moment. Green Ranger paused for a second to stare Kuno in the eyes with his visor. "Listen to me very carefully Tatewaki Kuno; you are in a situation that is currently way out of your league. Stick close to us, don't attract any attention to yourself, do exactly as I say, and we might be able to get you out of here alive. Is that understood?"

Kuno wanted to argue that he could do something to help. However, Green Ranger had a presence about him that Kuno discovered was impossible to argue with. Something within the young swordsman knew that he had received his orders and not just some advice. Silently, Kuno nodded his head showing his acceptance.

Uranus quickly spoke up. "Okay, since we're escorting this guy around I take it that our options to do some damage are limited. What are we going to go after Green?"

Quickly and with a certainty that made the others think it was always his plan, Green Ranger spoke. "We'll sneak into the Vault and retrieve the remaining power coins. Getting them out of the Dark Kingdom's hands is paramount." He paused as if considering something as he looked at Kuno. "Who knows, we might need to use them sooner than we previously considered." He then whirled around and led the group further into the Dark Kingdom. The Rangers were in the lead as they could silently take out any passing youma before they could raise the alarm. The Senshi were on high alert, but were not about to fight any youma they spotted. As powerful as they were, they were not subtle like their ranger counterparts.

Soon enough, the quintet reached the Vault and Green Ranger quickly flashed a series of Earth Kingdom battle sign language signs to tell his team members the plan. Kuno watched as the four quickly and yet silently formed into a line with the Rangers at the ends of the line. Green and White pulled out their blasters and shot the youma guarding the vault. A split second latter, the Senshi powered up their attacks and blasted the vault door. The force of their attack broke the door hinges and caused the massive door to fall down in front of the vault.

Instantly alarms started ringing all over the Dark Kingdom, which really couldn't be described as 'dark' at the moment given all of the warning lights that were flashing. Neptune muttered, "So much for hoping that they wouldn't be through on their security."

Not wanting his team to be distracted Green Ranger yelled out, "Alright, everyone into the vault. Neptune, Uranus, and White you're going to cover the doorway. Kuno, get into a corner of the vault and stay out of sight. I'll locate the power coins and then we can get out of here." The scanners that the group was holding bleeped when they ran into the vault. Green looked down at his scanner and held back a curse. The vault's walls prevented the fortress's transporter from locking onto them so they'd have to leave the vault in order to leave the Dark Kingdom. Everyone took up their assigned positions while Green started searching for the power coins with his scanner. He eventually located then in a vault box at the far end of the chamber. Pulling back his fist, Green punched through the vault box, grabbed the case holding the power coins, and then pulled it out. A quick opening of the case revealed the three remaining power coins.

Just after Green closed the case, he heard his teammates starting to launch their attacks and Neptune letting out a curse. That worried Green since Neptune only cursed when things went completely FUBAR. Green moved so that he could see outside the vault and saw a horde of youma massing at the door. They'd need to break out of the vault quickly or it would undoubtedly become their tomb. He could simply join his comrades in blasting the youma; but Green wasn't sure that he would add enough firepower for all of them to get a clean break by himself.

Suddenly, an idea popped in Green's mind. He wasn't sure if it was a brilliant or a dumb idea, but it could work. Silently praying that he was making the right call, Green opened the coin case and considered the three power coins. The Triceratops coin was quickly rejected. After a moment of consideration Green figured that the Tyrannosaurus coin would also be a poor fit. Kendo could get you killed in a real battle and the power sword required a different style to wield than a katana. That left the Mastodon coin, which had the advantage of its power ax having a cannon mode. Green pulled out the Mastodon coin and called out to Kuno. "Look man, if the situation wasn't so serious I wouldn't consider doing this so quickly. We need another Ranger to get out of this situation so you better prove yourself worthy of this power." He then tossed the coin to Kuno who caught it and said, "All you need to activate it is to hold the coin and say It's Morphing time Mastodon."

Kuno glanced down at the power coin in his hand and then he looked at the three heroes guarding the vault door. Could he wield such power as they could and did he deserve it? It was obvious to him that necessity was the only reason he was being given this opportunity. Still, Green Ranger seemed to think that he could grow to be worthy of this honor. Kuno held the coin to his heart and firmly said, "I accept and hope to be worthy. It's Morphing time, Mastodon!"


	16. Chapter 16

Black Ranger appeared in the vault seconds after Kuno uttered the transformation words with his Power Ax in hand. Green Ranger nodded his head and said, "Okay Black Ranger you'll have to pay attention as your initial training will be as you go. You're much stronger and durable in your ranger form than you're used to. However, you can still be killed. Now on to lesson one: pull down on this end of your Power Axe until it locks with the base. Good, now point that end at the youma and fire. Your ax can be used in melee combat, but for now we need to clear a path out of here!" As soon as Green finished showing Black what to do, he joined the bombardment with a beam from his dagger. Black was a little hesitant as he first fired his ax, but confidence quickly came to him.

After about a minute of constantly being attacked, the youma were forced to back away from the vault. Green Ranger called out, "Alright team let's move it! White goes first and set up another line at that column. Black, I want you to go with Neptune and Uranus so that they can cover you. Move it people!" Green immediately fired his dagger beam at a group of youma that were starting to reform. White promptly followed his orders while the Senshi helped Black get used to the team's dynamics as they followed behind White. Once White got in position, Green started running to join them.

Neptune pulled out her scanner and frowned. "Anti-transporter fields have been set up in the hall. We need to travel almost 1400 meters down the way we came before we can leave. There's a chamber about 200 meters away that we can transport out of here, but we'll need to break down a few walls to get to it."

Green nodded his head and said, "Get on it you three. Black and I will provide cover fire." White, Neptune, and Uranus looked at each other for a second until Neptune pointed at a specific spot on the wall. All three nodded their heads, charged their attacks, and fired them at the same location. Green pulled Black down so that they'd be out of the debris field. The group's leader turned around and saw the new entrance. He then called out, "Split cover fire Beta Pattern and move!" White whipped around and used Saba to shoot at the youma in the hall. Neptune and Uranus fired their attacks into the entrance they had just made to clear it of potential enemies. To their surprise, Zoicite's severed head was sent flying by their attacks. Sensing that Black would have a problem at the sight, Green privately spoke to him. "The enemy general was probably caught in the wall's destruction. Focus on fighting now and you can puke in disgust once we're all safe."

Once everyone was in the room, White Ranger shot at the ceiling in a particular spot so as to seal the hastily made entrance with rubble. The group moved about twenty meters down the room until they reached the farthest point on the opposite wall from where they had entered. Once again, the trio spotted a location on the wall and fired. As soon as the new doorway was made, the quintet fired a clearing shot and then rushed through.

The group found themselves in the far corner of the Dark Kingdom's throne room with several dozen youma running around in disarray. White and Uranus immediately took a defensive position around Black and Neptune. Neptune quickly looked at her scanner and said, "I'll need a few seconds to boost the signal for our transport."

However, none of that mattered to Green Ranger when he spotted the throne and saw Beryl sitting on it. All he could think of at that moment was his poor sweet sister imprisoned in her own body that had in turn been warped by Metalia. It had been his fault that Beryl had endured the pains of betrayal. His actions had in part led to her being susceptible to the dark entity. He had failed to save her once and it had led to the greatest catastrophe in history now vaguely speculated at as the Toba supereruption. For over 75,000 years Beryl had been trapped in this hell and Green could stand it no longer. Green shocked his comrades by tossing the power coin case to Black and then summoning Hellfriede. He rushed out while White yelled out, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

An almost savage fury filled Green as he practically howled out, "I'm freeing my sister!" Several youma tried to get between the enraged ranger and their queen only to be cut down like wheat before a reaper. The rest of his team and the other, more distant, youma could only watch the charge in shock and amazement. Green closed the distance between him and his sister in seconds and then jumped into the air ready to cut her in half.

Beryl raised her arm and pointed the palm of her hand towards Green Ranger ready to blast him. Her crimson eyes burned with possessed hatred. However, Beryl's hand refused to form an energy attack and her hand started shaking. Shock and horror filled her eyes as her neck started to shift so that Green could have better access to her jugular vein. The dark queen's face became a twist of outrage and victory as Hellfriede connected to her and severed her head.

Green Ranger landed at the base of the throne with his sword bathed in his sister's blood. Everyone, Ranger, Senshi, and youma stared in shock that Green had actually done what he had just done. The aforementioned ranger turned around and looked at his sister's severed head for a second. He then knelt down and closed her eyes whispering, "Sleep in peace my dear Beryl."

The surrounding stillness of the throne room ended when a small red crystal emerged from the dead queen's chest and shot into Green Ranger. Immediately afterword, black lighting started to crackle around Beryl's remains. The lighting quickly began to get stronger in intensity and frequency prompting Green to rush towards his allies. Luckily for the team, Neptune had kept her head enough to cut through the Dark Kingdom's interference so that they could teleport out.

* * *

><p>Green Ranger ended his Ranger form as soon as the transport ended with the team in the Fortress and then collapsed to his knees. Ranma let out a blood curdling scream of agony as his body started shifting between his male and female forms in a random pattern. Neptune and Uranus immediately rushed over to try and help their beloved. "Medical bay," Ranma growled out as he could barely speak because of his constantly shifting mouth, "hibernation chamber." Neptune and Uranus looked at each other before nodding their heads. Neptune ran off towards the medical bay like the hounds of hell were after her. Uranus picked up Ranma carefully as hisher rapidly shifting mass made it difficult for Uranus to hold her lover. Just before they left Ranma called out, "White take charge."

Black Ranger stared at the door the others had left through in shock. "Ranma Saotome is the Green Ranger?" Black said this with a hint of shock and awe. Ever since his appearance, the Green Ranger had been a source of inspiration to Black. After all, the first Ranger was like a legendary samurai who had emerged to defend Japan from the Dark Kingdom. On the other hand, Black thought of Ranma as a decent fellow with wisdom greater than his age. It was just shocking to him that Ranma and Green Ranger were one in the same.

White was nervous and worried for Ranma. However, he knew that he couldn't lose his head and was able to keep calm. He then turned to Black and said, "Power down like this." He then demonstrated what to do by powering down himself. Mamoru waited for Black to power down as well before continuing. "I don't know who you are, but Ranma knows you and trusts you enough to give you a power coin. Don't abuse that trust because we're at war here and need everyone we can to fight the Dark Kingdom. My name is Mamoru Chiba and you are?"

Kuno calmly, due to shock and awe, replied, "My name is Tatewaki Kuno age 17 of Furinkan High. I am usually referred to as Kuno by my classmates."

Mamoru nodded his head and said, "Okay Kuno welcome to Rangers. Rule one, you listen to whatever I, Michiru, Haruka, and especially Ranma tells you. Rule two, you don't reveal the identities of the Rangers or the Senshi to anyone and you don't talk about being a ranger to anyone but those who we tell you are in the know. Our operation depends on our anonymity. Rule three; all actions you take in battle as a ranger are to be reported after the battle so that a briefing can be prepared for the Japanese government. Finally, 'free time' is no longer in your vocabulary as you'll have to focus your time on training when you're not fighting. Now follow me to the medical bay."

The two young men marched through the fortress on their way to the medical bay with Mamoru giving quick explanations about important items that Kuno would need to know about. Soon enough, the duo reached the medical bay and Mamoru led them over to one of the more critical wings. Both men let out small gasps of surprise when they saw Michiru and Haruka holding each other and looking forlornly at a crystal enclosed table. Ranma was resting inside the crystal on the table. The young ranger's body was a nightmarish mishmash of his male and female forms with a look of utter agony on his face.

"Why?" Michiru whispered in shock and dismay. "Why did this happen to you Ranma? What could we have done to prevent this? How are we going to cure you?" Michiru then lost all of her composure and collapsed onto the crystal mound. "I swear Ranma that I find a way to save you. I don't care how; I can't lose you."

Haruka placed one hand on Michiru's shoulder and the other on the crystal above Ranma's heart. "Don't worry love, we'll find a way to set this all right. Don't worry as we'll get you back to normal soon and then we can all laugh about this back home." Although Haruka tried to sound brave, her brave front was ruined by the free flowing streams of tears and the quiver in her voice.

Mamoru decided to try and be productive by walking over to the chamber's terminal and running a series of diagnostics on Ranma. Luckily, the hibernation chambers had been built with the idea of people with new diseases or curses in mind and to keep them alive long enough for a cure to be discovered. The first battery of tests revealed that something was seriously wrong with Ranma's Jusenkyo curse which was obvious to everyone. However, it didn't give any indication as to what was causing the problem. Finally, after almost fifteen minutes an answer appeared on the screen. "Heads up everyone, I've found to the source of Ranma's problems."

Like lighting, Kuno and the girls rushed the terminal and expectantly waited for Mamoru to explain what was wrong with Ranma. "Okay, as you know girls Ranma has a Jusenkyo curse. For your information Kuno, Ranma has a curse that will cause him to turn into a girl when splashed with cold water and the curse is reversed when Ranma touches hot water. This means that Ranma has two bodies if you will from a magical perpective. Now here is where things start to get strange if I'm reading this analysis correctly. When Ranma killed Beryl, he freed her soul from Metalia's control. Beryl's soul sought the nearest safe harbor if you will because of the nature of the Dark Kingdom and that happened to be Ranma. So now Ranma has two souls and two bodies with each soul seeing the other body as their natural body to Jusenkyo. In short, Ranma has caused his Jusenkyo curse to collapse in a logic loop as it tries to place him in his natural form while recognizing and rejecting both forms."

Michiru frowned as she listened to what Mamoru had just told them. "Why hasn't Beryl's soul left Ranma?" Everyone turned to stare at her causing the musician to become defensive. "I mean, it sort of makes sense that Beryl's soul would seek safe harbor with the reincarnated soul of her brother given how bad things are in the Dark Kingdom. But we are no longer in the Dark Kingdom. What is keeping Beryl's soul from leaving to join all of the other departed souls?"

Mamoru turned his attention back to his computer and racked his brain trying to think of what he should do. Damn it, he only knew enough about all this medical equipment to insure that his comrades could live until professional help could arrive. That problem was that medical technomages no longer existed so the professional help couldn't arrive. It was only the need to help Ranma and keep everyone else calm that prevented him from shaking and being covered in a nervous sweat. Mamoru read through the confusing charts and values displayed in a desperate attempt to understand what he was seeing.

After a few more minutes Mamoru gave up and sighed. "I have no clue why Beryl's soul is staying in Ranma's body. I'm going to spend some time researching what the computer's telling me, but we really need a magical doctor to help us out."

Kuno frown and asked, "What will happen if we cannot heal Ranma?"

A dark look crossed Mamoru's face as he thought about that scenario. "If we can't heal Ranma, he'll have to remain in hibernation forever. I think that there are ways to allow his mind to interact with us even if his body remains in hibernation. That is one of the things that I'll be looking into later today. However," Mamoru paused as he couldn't believe that he was even thinking this. "Ranma may order us to terminate him so as to free up his powers for another Ranger if the situation gets too bad."

* * *

><p>Usagi was sitting in a meditative pose in a small chamber in a distant wing of Charon Palace. Currently, the reborn princess was sitting naked in chest high cold and fowl smelling sludge. The Ginzuishou was resting on a velvet stand next to Sailor Pluto who was standing on a balcony twenty feet above Usagi's head. Every so often, an electic current would flow through the sludge making the princess scream in agony. Unable to decide if she should die from the cold, the smell, or the pain, Usagi yelled out at her torturer mentor. "How does doing all of this help me save Naru again?"<p>

Sailor Pluto held back a grimace and forced herself to not jump down to rescue Usagi from the pit. "In order to heal your friend you need the power of the Ginzuishou and the skill to wield it. Under normal circumstances it would take you years to gain those skills on your own and Naru doesn't have that kind of time. Besides Naru's situation, we have the threat of the Dark Kingdom. Our only option to give you the needed power and skill is to cheat by getting you to access what you had in the Silver Millennium. To access those memories and skills, you need to be put into a life threatening situation where only those abilities can save you. But at the same time, the situation needs to be in such a way that a spiritual pressure develops in you so that you can break through the boundaries of reincarnation to get those skills."

"That sludge is an ancient imprisoning agent handed down to us from times before the Silver Millennium that prevents a senshi from drawing power from their celestial orb of strength. It fell out of favor during the Earth-Silver Millennium wars as the sludge was actually found to increase a Ranger's power. It was discovered later that this was because the Rangers' Power Grid is the yang to the Planetary Mana's yin that a Senshi uses. But enough with the history lesson, the sludge keeps you from being Sailor Moon while the cold and electricity would kill you if you were just a regular girl."

Usagi cut Sailor Pluto off as she let out a blood curdling scream of agony as the sludge started to glow from the current running through it. Pluto winced in sympathy and glanced over at the Ginzuishou and watched as the dull gem faintly glowed for a second. Usagi stopped screaming just before the silver glow vanished. Pluto nodded her head happy to see some visible progress that Usagi was succeeding in the training.

Knowing that it would be a while until the next burst of electricity, Sailor Pluto decided to finish her explanation. "Right now Usagi, you are only alive because you are subconsciously tapping into the Ginzuishou's power to stay alive. As the sludge gets colder and the amplitude of the electricity gets greater, you will be forced to draw more and more power from the Ginzuishou in order to stay alive. This will deepen your connection with the crystal allowing you to permanently draw more power from it. At the same time, this builds the pressure in you needed to break through to your Princess Serenity skills. Eventually that pressure will build enough so that you gain your previous skills with the Ginzuishou and can then free yourself from the pit. Once you free yourself you will only need a few weeks to fine tune your control enough to heal Naru. Best estimate has you reaching that point in around 72 hours give or take an hour."

Seconds after Sailor Pluto said this, another charge of electricity surged through making Usagi scream again. Pluto winced in sympathy as her princess's screams felt like knives being shoved into her chest. It would be infinitely easier on her nerves to leave Usagi alone during this training. After all, there was nothing that she could do to help the princess at this point. However, Pluto forced herself to stay and hear all of the pain that Usagi was suffering. She felt that it was her duty given that she had come up with the training when Usagi insisted that she learn how to use the Ginzuishou ASAP.

Although it was agonizing to watch her reincarnated goddaughter go through this, Pluto couldn't help feeling proud of Usagi. She had flinched at thought of the training when Pluto first mentioned it as the elder senshi had been extremely graphic about the torment she'd have to go through so as to dissuade the princess. But, Usagi had faced her fears about the pain and insisted on going through with this in order to save Naru. The least Pluto could do to honor Usagi's commitment was to stand by and watched the cost of her own actions.

* * *

><p>Shampoo sighed as she walked into the Tsukino household feeling very nervous. The young Amazon had found out that Usagi was Sailor Moon today when the young woman had begun her extreme Ginzuishou training. Despite her previous thoughts of the 'crybaby', Shampoo couldn't help admiring Usagi's will and courage to go through that training. Anyone willing to do that for a friend did not deserve the label of crybaby or weakling.<p>

There was one problem that Shampoo had with Usagi's new training regime: she was the one stuck explaining to the Tsukinos why Usagi wasn't going to be home for the next couple of days. Didn't Usagi realize the trouble she was putting her in with this? She could see it right now: I'm sorry Mrs. Tsukino, but your daughter is actually a magical girl and won't be home for the next couple of days because of hellish training that she is undergoing at the moment. Yeah, that would go over real well and she'd kiss Mousse full on the mouth!

Usagi expected Shampoo to come up with some sort of believable lie to fool her parents. It didn't matter how outrageous the lie was as long as it didn't involve her acting like a skank Usagi was willing to go along with it. Personally, Shampoo couldn't agree with Usagi's decision as she had been taught to always respect her elders. That meant Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino at the moment for her since they were responsible for her while she was in Japan. Shampoo couldn't understand why the Senshi were hiding their identities from their parents. If the parents knew what the girls were they could offer support and allow the girls to leave when needed to protect the city.

On the one hand, Shampoo could betray Usagi and the other senshis' trust and tell the Tsukinos just what their daughter was going through. They would be outraged that Usagi was hiding this from them, but Shampoo was certain that they would soon understand Usagi's burden and be proud of her. Doing that would almost certainly destroy the trust that the Senshi had in her and Shampoo didn't want that. But on the other hand, she could lie to the Tsukinos like Usagi asked. That would show the Senshi that she could be trusted and would help them listen to her better in training. However, that would mean betraying two people who had only been kind and understanding towards her.

What really added to Shampoo's confusion though, was the parting comment Setsuna had given her. "The princess's request isn't binding to you young Amazon. Do what your heart tells you is best thing to do and everything should work out. A city can be reached by many different roads." Shampoo wasn't quite sure how she was supposed to take that news. Did that mean she should tell the truth or did that mean she should lie? What did Setsuna mean by reaching a city by many different roads? There were only two options tell the truth or lie. It wasn't like she could tell the truth about lying or lie while being true.

Or could she? A thought popped into Shampoo's head that got her thinking about a possibly novel solution to her current conundrum. Usagi expected to come home and have to support an outlandish claim to explain her disappearance. But that didn't mean that the elder Tsukinos had to believe or even buy the explanation Usagi was claiming. If they were in the know, then they could create a story that would embarrass Usagi and nudge the young women into telling the truth on her own. It was a risky idea and could blow up in her face. But Shampoo figure it was the best she could do at the moment.

* * *

><p>Genma woke up and was surprised to see that his idiot student was nowhere to be found. Although he'd never admit out loud, Genma was proud of both his students. Ranma was a genius at martial arts and backed up that talent with dedicated training. Mamoru was talented in his own way, but not in the same league as his son. However, Mamoru made up for this in his determination to protect as many people as he could. Pain didn't matter to those two young men as long as their pain insured that one more person would be safe. Normally, Mamoru would either be studying or training at this time in the morning.<p>

Suddenly, the apartment phone started ringing. Genma huffed in annoyance and walked over to the phone. He picked it up and almost growled, "Hello this is the Chiba residence. My student isn't available to take a call at the moment so leave a message and I'll see that he gets it."

"Sensei, its Mamoru. Something happened to Ranma on our last mission. He's still alive, but we had to put him into hibernation here in the fortress. I've been pulling an all-nighter trying to help him and I've recently found a way to talk to Ranma even while his body is in hibernation. I'm going to transport you over to the fortress so that the three of us can talk about the current situation."

Genma frowned and then replied, "Alright Mamoru. I'll be ready to be transported in a moment." He then hung up the phone and stood straight. From what Mamoru had hinted over the past couple of weeks, being straight made the transportation feel smoother. Seconds later, a grey haze of energy covered the slightly portly martial artist as the transporter started.

The transport ended a moment later and Genma was shocked to find himself in the command center of the fortress. Genma was a bit unnerved at all of the science fiction like controls, but he quickly brushed that from his mind. What caught Genma's attention was Mamoru who was sitting by a terminal with a wastebasket full of empty Red Bull cans. There was a frazzled look in Mamoru's demeanor as he turned to look at Genma. Mamoru sighed and said, "Good you're here."

Genma grunted and replied, "You're the one who transported me here. Now what's this about being able to talk with Ranma even though he's in hibernation?"

Mamoru pointed to a large blue tube in the far corner of the command center. "That is an astral projector. It was primarily used to contact being that lived on different planes of existence. While there never was much need to talk with 'spirits' and such, the Earth Kingdom wasn't going to deny that they were a useful source of intelligence as most beings on other realms hated the Silvers. I've rigged up an interface so that we should be able to project Ranma's spirit into the tube and talk with him." Mamoru turned to his terminal and pressed a few buttons to activate the tube.

Static appeared in the tube like a terrible TV signal. Mamoru made a few adjustments on his terminal and the static started to take on the form of a human head. After another minute of fine tuning, Mamoru and Genma were looking at Ranma's head in the tube. Ranma looked around the command center assessing the situation. His voice then carried throughout the chamber. "I see you were able to find a way for us to talk even while I am in hibernation Mamoru. That's quite impressive given our backgrounds."

A small chuckle came from Mamoru. "Trust me Ranma, it wasn't easy. By this point I'm sure that my brain is half mush and my blood is caffeine laden sludge. Right now, I just want us to evaluate the current situation and then crash."

Ranma nodded his head and then said, "Our first task is to fill out our Ranger team. Shampoo would be a good fit for the Red Ranger powers. Unfortunately, I don't have the faintest clue who should become our Blue Ranger. That will be less important than the fact that our Mystical Beast Star Zord program Zords are almost complete. Our new rangers will need Zord piloting training first and foremost."

Mamoru blinked his eyes in confusion. "Why do you have all of this emphasis on the Zords, Ranma? I thought we were trying to avoid using the Zords because of the high collateral damage they cause in urban environments?"

The wise talking head quickly explained his reasoning. "Mamoru, we just invaded the Dark Kingdom, stole valuable military hardware, killed one of their top generals, and greatly wounded Metalia by killing her current host. In addition, we killed a large number of youma troops. There is a great possibility that Metalia will want payback once she regroups her forces. Large scale assaults may be inefficient for the Dark Kingdom in gathering energy compared to their usual stealth tactics. However, can you imagine the fear and panic that a dozen super-sized youma would cause if they started attacking Tokyo?"

Both Mamoru's and Genma's eyes widen in horror when they realized what Ranma was hinting at. Immediately, Mamoru started wracking his brain for a potential ranger to deal with this catastrophe. He looked up at Ranma and said, "What about Motoki Furukata as our new Blue Ranger? He can hold his own against typical street punks and is extremely good in vehicle simulators; particularly when it comes to combat games. I've known him for years so I can vouch that he is trustworthy."

Ranma nodded his head. "If you feel that Motoki is worthy of being the new Blue Ranger than it will be so Mamoru. Gather Shampoo and Motoki as soon as you get some sleep and then we can initiate them into being Rangers. Since my mind is no longer constricted to my physical limitations, I'll use the time you rest to look into a remote system for the Dragon Zords and the nearly completed Kirin Zord. At the very least I should be able to get the Kirin Zord to be able to unite with the other Zords for the Kibadaioh-class Megazord. Now hit your bed before you start to sleep on the terminal."

Just as Mamoru turned to go to his fortress quarters, Ranma called out. "Mamoru, remember that you are the Rangers' leader at the moment. I'll help however I can, but I'm off the front lines for the moment. Trust your skills and instincts; they will save you and carry you through."


End file.
